iDisney
by bluecinderella4
Summary: This is purely an idea out of sheer boredom and a week of obsessing over Disney stuff. Besides, I don't really know if I can come up with a good summary for this, but this story will be okay. Rating changed for safety
1. Dressed up Disney Style

Yeah, I like doing iCarly fanfics. I usually put the characters in movies and create my own original epilogue. Since I spent like the last week obsessing over Disney for some strange reason, I decided to cross iCarly with Disney. This is totally original. But, I gotta be sure it's cool to go on. So I'm gonna have a preview/set-up. I'll also introduce sneak-a-peeks which is a quick peek at what's gonna come in the next chapter. It'll be short and vague. No more intro junk, onward with my thing.

* * *

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were sitting at the library computers. Freddie was typing an assignment, Carly was looking stuff up on Google, and Sam was playing violent internet computer games.

"Hey guys," Carly interrupted, "did you know that Disney guy was born nearly 109 years ago on Sunday?"

"Really?" Freddie seemed curious.

"Did you know the guy hated Jews?" Sam asked.

"Sam, that was just a rumor."

"Believe what you wanna believe Fredweird. Disney movies also had racism, sex, and if you look real close there's a topless woman in _The Rescuers_."

"Really?"

"Sam, that's not true," Carly protested.

"Snopes, the urban legend webpage. It's in the Disney section. It's totally true."

"Amazing, that's the only thing you learned in all your years of public school."

"Thank you, internet!"

"Why did you bring up Disney?" Freddie was back on topic.

"Think about it Freddie, we grew up on Disney. Nowadays kids kinda forget about those movies."

"I still watch those movies." Sam laughed at Freddie. "What? They're nostalgic."

"I'm sure they are," she commented.

"Sam, you don't even know what nostalgic means," Carly said. "I think it would be cool to pay tribute to Disney by dressing up like some of his characters."

"That actually sounds cool, Carls."

"We should totally do that."

"Yeah," Carly continued. "Maybe we can talk about some cool, appropriate Disney facts, some of the good movies, things like about Walt. We can even make our own pathetic play Disney style."

"Who should we dress up as?" Freddie asked.

"Freddork, you're the technical weenie. No one's gonna see your costume." Sam told him.

"You can dress up if you like Freddie," Carly assured.

"I'm sure nothing would please the nub more than playing dress up."

"I'll ignore you, Puckett." Freddie said.

"Please, do."

"Should we get Spencer to dress up?"

"I think he'd be into it," Carly answered. "He does have a Captain Jack Sparrow outfit."

"Aw!" Sam and Freddie said simultaneously. "Stop doing that!"

Carly laughed. "What's wrong?"

"I was gonna be Jack," they were both in unison. "Stop that!"

...

Sam met up with Carly and Freddie on Saturday, late as usual. "How goes?"

"Sam, where's your costume?" Carly asked.

"My what, now?"

"She forgot," Carly and Freddie were in unison.

"That was this week? I thought this week was the water balloon bit?" She held up a plastic bag. "I brought water balloons."

"We cancelled that, didn't Freddie remind you?"

"What am I supposed to do with all these water ball---" She gave Freddie an evil look. She slowly pulled out a red water balloon.

"I see where this is going," Freddie sighed.

"I'll give you a five second head start to run. Five…four…" Freddie had dashed out the door. Sam locked the door.

"Sam?"

"Like I was gonna waste these water balloons on him."

"Let him back in."

Sam groaned. "Fine." She unlocked the door.

Freddie came back in. "You tried to lock me out again, didn't you?"

"I would've gotten away with it too, if Carly wasn't so nice."

"It's true," Carly giggled, "I am nice."

"You are," Freddie responded.

"It's sick," Sam commented.

"Okay, I was thinking that we should have a dress rehearsal before we start. You know, to make sure we're all wearing different costumes."

"Cool, I'll go get mine. Be back in ten minutes," Freddie left.

"What about me?" Sam asked Carly.

"I think I have a spare costume for you."

"It's not pink is it?"

Carly smiled. "No, it's brown."

"I like brown. Like a meatball covered in gravy."

"What is it with you and food?"

..

Freddie entered the studio wearing a huge coat. "Hello?"

"We'll be out in a minute." Carly called.

"I'm dressed up, Disney style."

"Can't wait to see it."

"Can't wait to laugh at it," Sam called back.

"Sam, be nice. 'Kay Freddie we're ready." Carly came out dressed as Snow White.

"Nice. You make the perfect Disney Princess."

"I'm not the only Disney Princess." Carly gestured for Sam to come out.

"Heck no!" She was adamant about not coming out.

"Sam, you look pretty."

"Don't ever say that to me again!"

"Come on Sam, it can't be that bad." Freddie assured.

Sam moaned and stepped out next to Carly. She was wearing a brown dress, black shoes, a white apron, and a her hair was up in a blue ribbon. "There."

"She's supposed to be which princess? 'Cause I don't remember the princesses wearing…..that."

"She's Cinderella. Before the ball."

"Before the stepsisters ripped that hideous pink dress to shreds." Sam smiled. "That was the best scene in the whole movie."

"Oh yeah, I remember. Cinderella wore that outfit in the beginning." Sam laughed at Freddie. "What now, Puckett?"

"You actually watched Cinderella?"

"You do know my mother?"

"Good point. And who are you supposed to be?"

Freddie took off his jacket. "Ta-da!" He was wearing what appeared to be a tattered tablecloth and an open purple vest.

"Freddie," Carly began, "you're so ripped."

"Yoga and synchronized swimming."

"And who are you supposed to be?" Sam questioned.

"I'm Aladdin. You know, from Aladdin."

"Sure. Whatever sinks your boat."

"Don't you mean floats?"

Sam shrugged. "Let's do this rehearsal!"

"Shouldn't we wait for Spencer?"

"He's gonna take a shower," Carly replied. "Just get everything ready okay Freddie."

"No problem." Freddie went to the computer. "Problem."

"What did you do, Fredladdin?" Sam asked.

"Internet's down."

"Will we be able to do the show?" Carly asked.

"I'll see what I can do."

"OW! OW! OW!"

"That's Spencer." The whole iCarly gang was in unison.

"You okay Spence?" Carly asked her brother.

"I seemed to have gotten my towel caught," Spencer responded.

"On what?"

"I dunno. But the towel is now badly ripped."

"At least he didn't set anything on fire," Sam commented.

Spencer came up to the studio. The towel was indeed badly ripped. It barely covered his certain area. "Carly, I'm looking for my camera. Did I loan it to you?"

"Yeah," she got the camera from the table and handed it to her brother.

"Okay," Freddie interrupted. "I think this is just about---" Thunder boomed outside. Freddie's happy expression became dismal again. "Never mind. I'll try fixing it again."

"You sure it's a good idea to tamper with electric thingies in weather like that? You could get electrocuted."

"Let the nub tamper," Sam said. "Besides, it always rains in Seattle."

"And, it's fixed. No, wait---" Freddie brought the laptop over to where the other three were. "---what's up with this?"

They all stared at the computer. "I've never seen that before," Carly told him.

"Maybe it's a virus or something," Spencer added. "Let me try getting rid of this." Spencer clicked backspace as the thunder boomed outside.

The next thing that happened was some sort of suspicious green vortex appearing on the monitor.

"Oh my God, what did you download?" Carly asked.

"This has to be some new virus."

What happened next seemed like something out of The Twilight Zone. The vortex formed some sort of giant arm, stretched out of the monitor, and grabbed Carly. Carly screamed bloody murder. Her friends and brother tried to pull her away, but the arm sucked her into the computer.

"What just happened?" Freddie asked.

"I dunno," Sam answered. "I have a feeling it's gonna happen again. Arm yourselves with something."

"Like what? What should we use in this room that can stop a big, green arm from a computer?"

"Don't patronize me now Benson!"

"Big word coming from such a small minded big mouth!"

Sam looked about three steps past homicidal and was about to hit him when she was grabbed by the hand. She tried to put up a fight as Freddie and Spencer tried to hold her back. It was no use, the arm pulled Sam into the computer.

"You think it's grabbing all of us?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know," Spencer responded, "but I'm a-scared."

"A-scared? This is no time for bad grammar man! The computer has sucked in Carly and Sam and---" The arm grabbed Freddie's ankle. Spencer tried to pull Freddie away, but Freddie was sucked in too.

The arm didn't resurface much longer for Spencer.

"Don't take me, I'm naked!"

Spencer was sucked in too.

------

SNEAK-A-PEEK:

"I think you got the wrong girl you crazy, old witch!"

* * *

Should I go on? Feedback, review, comment, ideas. I won't post anything else tonight though, I've got chemistry and debate homework. By the way, I double checked the calendar this year. Disney was born Dec 5th, 1901 and this year it's a Sunday. And that Rescuers thing is totally true. Yeah, I'm awesomely correct!


	2. Same Stories, Different Characters

I'm going on anyway. Nothing really to introduce.

* * *

Carly found herself, still in her Snow White dress, in some strange place. "This looks vaguely familiar." She looked around. Below her was an uncooked pie and some animals to help make it. "This is too weird." She stepped outside.

"Hello, Dearie."

Carly turned around and screamed. "You're not supposed to be real, you old hag!"

"I beg your pardon?" It was the witch with the apples.

"You're supposed to be in Snow White."

"You are Snow White. I mean…you look like a Snow White."

"You're the queen in disguise!"

"What? Perhaps you're exhausted from the heat."

"I've seen this movie like a million times. I'm not gonna lie, you're scarier in person."

The hag groaned. "I assume you're not Snow White."

"I'm Carly."

"My mirror never lies! Over the seven jeweled hills, beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the seven dwarfs, lies Snow White, fairest of all. If you're not her, why are you wearing her clothes."

"This is a costume. Like your disguise thing."

The hag shrugged. "I'm not taking any chances," She reached in her basket for an apple.

"Oh no you don't! I know those what's in that apple!"

"I know you're actually Snow White!" She grabbed Carly's arm as it began to thunder.

"Oh come on! It rains here too!" Carly paused. "Wait a minute, it's not supposed to rain until after Snow White eats the apple."

"Snow White ate the apple?" The hag let go of her arm. "Tell me what else happened."

"Um….some prince woke her up. He had been looking for her in a kind of stalker-ish way. If I remember, the dwarfs should be coming soon riding deer to chase you."

"What is my fate?"

"You fall off a cliff and are crushed by a giant boulder."

"WHAT?"

"All Disney Villains die. Well they're stopped. Not all of the die."

"Disney Villains?"

"The bad guys, or girls in your case created by the Disney company."

"Who are you?" Grumpy and the other dwarfs arrived.

"Oh you guys are so much cuter in person!" Carly went over to the dwarfs. "I've seen this movie like a million times! All of you gotta get back on the deer so you can chase---" Carly looked around. "She's gone."

"Who's gone, dy mear?" This was obviously Doc with the speech problem. "I mean…my dear."

"The queen in disguise. You're supposed to chase her so she dies!"

"Just who are you?" Grumpy suspiciously asked.

"Carly, from iCarly. Some computer virus became all twilighty zone and brought me here."

"Why are you wearing Snow White's outfit?" Sneezy asked as he sneezed.

"It's a long story."

...

Sam found herself in a fancy looking house. "Snazzy." She looked around. "Why the heck am I wearing this?" She was wearing her Cinderella costume.

"CINDERELLA!" Two shrill voices screamed.

"They better not be talking to me."

Two girls came into the room. "You're not Cinderella!" The redhead observed.

"Yeah, no chiz."

"She has to be some sort of a thief," the brunette said, "she's wearing her clothes."

"Who would wear Cinderella's clothes?" The redhead laughed.

"Yes," this new voice was raspy. "You do not look like Cinderella."

Sam laughed. "Cinderella? I think you got the wrong girl, you crazy old witch."

"Girls," the stepmother stepped into the room, "this is obviously Cinderella trying to get out of doing her chores. We can't have that, can we? Just for that, you will not be going to the ball."

"Ball? The dance thing? I don't care. That prince guy doesn't even have a name."

The Stepmother glared at her and gestured for her daughters to leave.

"Cinderelly, you not go to the ball?"

"What the---" She looked down. "Oh yeah, I forgot about the two talking mice. I'm not Cinderella. My name's Sam Puckett, and I'm talking to mice."

"What she talking about Jaq-Jaq?"

"Don't know Gus-Gus."

"Do you know how I can get back to Seattle?" Sam asked them. "And can you go with me, because I can get a lot of money from talking mice."

"You know where Cinderelly is?" Jaq, the mouse in the red vest and red hat asked.

"Uh sure. She's in Seattle."

"We go to Seattle, Jaq-Jaq," the fatter mouse in the yellow-green shirt (Gus) said. "Find Cinderelly."

"Sure, whatever sinks your boat. By the way, can you guys call me Sam?"

"We no leave now!" Jaq reminded. "Wait 'til mean old Stepmother leaves."

Sam chuckled. "I've seen meaner. She's no Marissa Benson."

...

Freddie found himself on a cold, dark floor. He looked around and noticed he was in some sort of cave, with a monkey in a red fez nearby.

"Oh hey, monkey. You're not gonna rip my face off are you?" The monkey looked at Freddie confused. "Hey, you're Abu. From Aladdin."

"Aladdin?"

"We can understand each other? Do you think I'm Aladdin?" Freddie looked around. "This is the cave of Wonders, you're the monkey, the magic carpet's on the rock, and I'm holding the lamp, and---" Freddie paused. "The lamp!" He rubbed it.

The Genie came out screaming. "OY! TEN THOUSAND YEARS---"

"---can give you such a crick in the neck," Freddie finished.

"How did you know I was gonna say that?"

"I've seen Aladdin the full way through exactly 17 times."

The Genie pulled out the Aladdin movie script. "Guess you're not the original Al. You must be Fredward Benson!"

"Freddie, please call me Freddie."

"I take it you get the whole Genie gig?"

"Yeah I get three wishes and you can't kill anyone, make people fall in love, or bring people back from the dead. Can you still do impressions?"

Genie turned into a surfer. "Totally, Dude!"

"Maybe you can help me."

"You want out of the cave? Say no more---"

"No! I need help finding my friends, Carly, Sam, and possibly Spencer. My computer somehow brought us into the world of Disney. So if I've replaced Aladdin because that was my costume, Carly must've replaced Snow White and Sam must've replaced Cinderella!"

Genie turned into a teenage girl. "BORRRRRING!" He popped some gum.

"But Spencer wasn't dressed as Jack Sparrow yet, so---"

"Are you always this boring?"

"Wait! I can use my three wishes to reunite my friends."

Genie made a no buzzing noise. "Wrongo, Freddo."

"Why not?"

"You gotta explore your new surroundings. Your sidekicks will then give you instructions what to do to reunite with your friends after you've spent a day there."

"Sidekicks? So this means---"

"Do us all a favor, Freddie." Genie turned Freddie's mouth into a zipper and zipped it shut.

...

Spencer wasn't really doing well. For some reason, he was in his towel, in a tree.

"HELLO!" He called down. "I'M VERY TERRIFIED OF BEING NAKED IN A TREE! PLEASE HELP!" He sat down and waited. "This is so not fun."

"Is anyone up there?" This was a British girl.

"That's a British girl," Spencer heard. "HELP! I'M UP---" Spencer fell out of the tree and landed on his stomach next to the girl. "OW!"

"Are you alright?"

"No. I am in SO MUCH PAIN!"

"Pardon me for asking this, but are you in need of pants?"

"Thank you, that is so nice. I don't think a lady's ever offered me pants before."

"I'm sure Mr. Clayton's suits will fit you."

"Mr. Clayton? Where I have I heard that name before." Spencer hit his head. "That's the evil guy who lives in apartment 9-C."

"I must ask why your hair is so long."

"This hair is kinda normal where I'm from."

She shrugged. "I'm Jane Porter."

"Spencer Shay, nice to meet you."

"Mr. Shay, what are you doing in the jungle? Are you studying gorillas as well?"

"No I was showering when I remembered my sister's camera was in her studio so---"

"Like an art studio?"

"No, but I am an artist."

"How pleasant. I do sketching."

"Sketching? Like models or---"

"THE CAMP!" Jane ran to the tent where a bunch of gorillas, and an elephant were destroying her stuff. "Gorillas."

"This looks like that one Disney movie I don't always watch."

The gorillas went over to Spencer. "Hey, what'd you do with Tarzan?" The monkey asked.

"You're that one monkey voiced by that one lady. He's the neurotic red elephant who reminds me of Freddie's mom. She scares me."

"Spencer," Jane took him aside. "Can you understand the gorillas?"

"I guess. Do you still have those pants for me?"

...

SNEAK-A-PEEK

"That won't be a problem, will it?"

* * *

I sense a love connection between Jane & Spencer (Spane or Jencer, your pick). -LOL

I kinda saw Spencer has Tarzan with his sorta long hair and since I knew nothing about Jack Sparrow or the Pirates (sadly) and the fact that he was partially naked. Carly made an obvious Snow White in my mind, and the nicknames Fredladdin and Samerella just popped into my head too. Fret not, I got plans in other Disney venues. First these guys gotta do tasks to find their way back to each other which I will have tomorrow. Since this is out of boredom feel free to give me some ideas, feedback, or reviews so I can make this better. I think you can guess everyone's sidekicks too, can't you?


	3. Disappearances and Replacements

Posing a response to a question about is this seddie or not: Every good story has romance and we root for characters who belong together to get together. I've established Spencer may be in a relationship, and that's where I'll stop. If this peeks your curiosity, keep reading. If not…….keep in mind I wrote this out of pure boredom and I'm kinda winging this. Also, I'm usually a fast updater for those who don't know. When I started writing fanfics earlier I'd get full writer's block and drop the story all together, now not so much. School stories are another story however. I'm boring you now. Heads up, I'm gonna specify whose point of view it is by putting their name up top instead of doing dot-dot-dot. This is totally 3rd person and probably a little bit shorter.

* * *

**Carly**

"That's what happens?" Doc asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Basically," Carly answered. "Is it a bad thing now that I let her get away?" The room was silent (except for Sleepy's snoring). "That won't be a problem, will it?"

"Golly," Bashful was playing with his beard, "I sure hope she doesn't come back."

"I'd be happy if she didn't come back," Happy chuckled at his pun.

"But what happened to the real Wo Site? I mean…Snow White?" Doc questioned.

Carly shrugged. "I think I might have replaced her. I just don't know why my friends aren't here?"

"Were they also dressed like Snow White?"

"No. Sam was Cinderella, Freddie was Aladdin, and Spencer was…..I don't really know how to describe Spencer."

"Hmph!" Grumpy groaned. "Last thing we need around here is more people. Hopefully they replaced them other people."

"How be so rude? Don't would you like it if someone replaced you."

"You darn fool got your words mixed up again."

"Maybe Grumpy's right," Carly said. "Cinderella and Aladdin are Disney movies."

"Are we a Disney movie?" Sleepy yawned.

"You guys are in the first Disney movie. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. They might as well change it to Snow Carly and the Seven Dwarfs."

"Cour yertain she dies?" Doc asked. "The Queen?"

Carly giggled. "Positive."

**Sam**

As soon as the stepfamily was gone, Sam snuck out the back with Gus and Jaq in her apron pocket. "What up with the giant pumpkin? This family grow them?"

"Look Jaq-Jaq!" Gus pointed in the opposite direction.

Tiny sparkles were forming in the air. When they disappeared, a lady in a light blue cloak stood there. She looked at Sam. "Am I at the right place?"

"You're the fairy godmother chick," Sam told her. "Maybe you can help me. I need to find my friends and get back to Seattle."

"I'm afraid I can't. My purpose is to help Cinderella get to the ball tonight."

"Um…Cinderella's not here, so---"

"You must be her replacement."

"Say what?"

"Perhaps I shouldn't have said that."

"Replacement? Is it because I'm dressed like this?"

"It very well could be."

"Could you tell me what's going on?"

**Freddie**

"So the good guys are disappearing left from right?"

Genie turned in Jackie Gleason. "POW! Right in the kisser!" He went back to normal. "We just don't know why."

"And everything's supposed to go on as normal?" Freddie continued asking.

"No the missing characters are being replaced. You and your friends aren't the only ones from the real world here."

"Why are you still here?"

"I have magic. It's the main characters without magic that are disappearing."

"Why are the dwarves with Carly then? You said they were supposed to help her."

"They're not magic, but they're immortal. Very rare do those cases occur."

"Can you show me what my friends are doing right now?"

"I can't do that. You'll be back with the sweet brunette, the dirty blonde, and….the other guy tomorrow after you complete your tasks."

"What am I supposed to do to then? I don't wanna waste a wish yet. Can you get us out of the cave without me using a wish?"

"This is your only freebie!"

"Thanks Genie."

"Say Freddo, how come you know so much about the Disney world?"

"My Dad and I used to watch them before---" Freddie stopped. "---before he died.

"Oh," Genie patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Usually when people die, their loved ones stop associating with things that reminded them of the deceased."

"Maybe."

**Spencer**

Spencer came out of the tent wearing short shorts. "I think these are too small," he told Jane.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Clayton refuses to share his materials. Daddy's pants will have to do for now."

"Spencer, lad," Clayton went over to Spencer. "Do you associate with these gorillas?"

"I don't like monkeys," Spencer answered.

Clayton sighed. "I meant those gorillas. They seem to take a liking to, even understand, you."

"I don't know why. I don't look like a monkey lady do I?"

Jane laughed. "Mr. Clayton, have you seen Daddy?"

"Professor Porter has wandered off again in search of gorilla nests."

"How can gorillas fit into those tiny nests all the way in the top of the trees?" Spencer laughed.

"It's obvious you have the mind the size of a gorilla. Maybe even smaller." Clayton chuckled.

"Maybe my gorilla mind will come in handy. If there's anything Disney taught me, it's how to speak whale."

"What does a whale have to do with a gorilla?"

Spencer made whale noises similar to the ones Dory made in _Finding Nemo_.

"This man is obviously a joke," Clayton whispered to Jane.

"He seems to know what he's doing. Like it's a universal animal language." Jane smiled.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've taken a liking to this Spencer man."

"Purely for research. If anything, it's a minor infatuation, nothing more. He can help us to study gorillas."

"He can lead us to the gorillas."

Spencer continued making whale noises.

"HEY!" A male gorilla shouted from the trees. "Shut up!"

"Sorry!" Spencer apologized to the gorilla as Jane and Clayton stared in confusion. "Have you seen three little human kids dressed as other Disney people? Carly, Sam, or Freddie?"

"Nah! I'll keep you updated though."

"Awesome! Can I have a banana?"

"Get your own!"

"Hey, learn to share!"

"You can't have my banana!"

"Can I have one of your bananas?"

"NO!"

Spencer moaned. "Monkeys are mean!"

....

SNEAK-A-PEEK

"What is that exactly?"

* * *

I can stop here for now. Something's been established giving a clue why they're there, but not how they got there. Since this features kids from the real world, I'll be introducing totally original characters who will eventually meet up with the iCarly gang. Feedback, reviews, ideas, comments, chocolate are all welcome.


	4. What Do They Have to Do?

I hate weekends. There's nothing on TV, my parents never let me out of the house, and we never have the cash to do anything. So I'm putting this next chapter up. This will be longer and introduce their tasks. The next chapter I'll try to bring them together.

* * *

**Sam**

A day had passed. Sam woke up in the Tremaine's backyard. Jaq and Gus were still in her apron pocket. Next to Sam was a message.

_To reunited with the friends you have lost along the way, you must complete these three tasks._

_1. Find at least two beings to help you with your task_

_2. Obtain a gold book from the royal library_

_3. Bring the book back to the Tremaine house and wait for the Fairy Godmother_

"Heck no! I'm not doing any work!"

"Doesn't Sam want to go back to friends?" Gus asked.

"Well yeah, but---hey, I got two beings to help me. First thing's done."

"WOOF!" A brown hound dog came running toward Sam.

"Back off, mutt!" Sam tried to get away. She ran in the stables where there was a horse. "Hey! That Cinderella chick had a horse right?"

"Cinderelly has horsey!" Jaq climbed onto the ride. "Ride horsey to castle, get book."

"I could! How far away is the castle?"

"WOOF!" Bruno had met up with her in the stables.

"Look, I'm not Cindy, I'm Sam. Just back off, dog." Bruno began to whine. "Yeah, I tend to make a little people upset. She'll be back, though. I hope."

"What is that dog barking at?" Sam heard one of the stepsisters

"Crap. Go hide!" Bruno ran out of the stables. Sam hid in the horse's stable as Drizella and Anastasia entered the stables.

"That stupid mutt, barking at nothing," Anastasia said. "Where'd he run off to?"

"Who cares?"

"Girls," Lady Tremaine stood at the stable entrance holding Lucifer. "Look for the dog. If we find the dog, we find Cinderella. She shouldn't be too far." The stepmother and stepsisters left.

Sam stood up. "That was kinda close."

...

Sam rode for a while to the castle. "How am I supposed to get in that place? There's guards everywhere. It's just like juvie."

"No other way in?" Gus looked around.

"Look!" Jaq pointed at more people. Men were grabbing pieces of cheese and carrying them off.

"Aww, I'm getting hungry!" Sam whined. "Maybe they're taking the food to the kitchen. Stay down in my pocket, I'm taking some cheese and sneaking in." Sam went over to the carriage, took a piece of cheese from the man passing it out, and once inside, she began to look around.

"You there!" A female voice stopped her.

"'Sup?"

This was an older woman dressed in a green dress and wearing her brown hair up in a bun. "I am in charge of every servant in the castle, and I don't know you."

"I'm new. The king hired me to take care of the…..cat."

"Ah yes, Pom-Pom, the king's cat."

"Sure, whatever sinks your boat. Have toilets been invented yet?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Guess not. I'm gonna go look for a place to do my business." Sam walked away from a confused Prudence.

"Good Sam, getting away." Jaq gave her a thumbs up.

"Sam is good liar," Gus also gave her a thumbs up.

"I am a good liar. But I really do have to pee."

As soon as Sam was done doing what she had to do, she went to search for the library.

"How many rooms are in this freaking castle?" She turned into another hall.

"But your highness," Sam hid in an open space in the wall as the Grand Duke walked with the Prince, "your father is becoming very impatient with you on that subject matter. That is not good for his blood pressure."

"He needs to stay out of my business," The Prince told him. "I want to fall in love on my own. I don't care how long it takes. He's just going to have to understand, and back off."

"Yeah!" Sam covered her mouth.

The Prince and duke went over to where Sam was. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm the uh, maid lady, person. Name's Sam." She held her hand out

"Hello Sam," the Prince shook her hand.

"Young lady," the duke examined her. "I don't remember seeing you before in the castle."

"I'm new. I'm gonna clean the library. Where is it?"

"Allow me to take you," the Prince offered. "You can go tell father what I told you." He gestured for her to come forward. "This way."

"You're nice. Carly would love you." They began walking toward the library. "So you're prince of this whole place?"

"Yes I am. You must be new to the kingdom."

"Sure."

"I didn't see you at the ball last night. A young lady as pretty as you surely would've attended."

"Don't flatter yourself, flattery gets you nowhere."

"I suppose. Here is the library. Feel free to read any book."

"No way, reading's for losers like Benson. Thanks a lot Prince dude."

"Actually my name is Prince---" Sam closed the doors.

"Alright guys," She took Gus and Jaq out of the apron pocket. "Look for a gold book. I'll be over there sleeping."

"We can't carry big book, Sam," Gus told her.

"Well, find one, and I'll get it when I'm done."

A blue bird flew into the window carrying a letter. It dropped the letter near Sam.

_I should had made myself clear. YOU must be the only one to touch the book._

"Aw crud! Guys, start looking. Just don't touch it." The three began looking through all the books. None of the books they could find in the library were gold. "It's gotta be here, it's just gotta! It said it was in the library!" Sam took a ladder to the top. "I better not have came in here for nothing."

"Sam!" Jaq called her from three shelves over. "Found gold book!"

Sam climbed down and pulled the ladder to the shelf where Jaq was. She took the book. "Dang, this book is big. _Magic and it's Proper Usage._ That's what I came here for? Come on guys, let's go home."

"Magic book?" Gus read the cover as Sam put it in her apron pocket. "Why magic book?"

"'Cause it's gold. I just wanna get outta here, and get back to Carly, Spencer, and Freddork."

**Spencer**

Spencer's tasks were delivered to him by Terk and Tantor.

_1. Find at least two beings to help you with your task_

_2. Go to the jungle tree house and bring along a chest_

_3. Return to Jane Porter's camp for the portal to reunite you with your friends._

"Okey dokey." Spencer turned to Terk and Tantor. "Where's the tree house?" They shrugged. "Let's start looking for it."

"You're not gonna ask your lady friend to help us?" Tantor questioned.

"Maybe she knows where the tree house is!"

"I say lad, could you help me!"

Spencer looked up in the tree. A giant gorilla had Professor Porter in her arms. "I'll see what I can do. Hey, have you seen a tree house?"

"Ah, yes. Fancy one too. I believe it was past the mountains, near the river. Looks abandoned lad."

"Thanks a lot," Spencer and his friends started off toward the mountains.

"Good idea finding help!" Professor waited in the tree. "Lad? Lad? Are you coming back?"

...

Tantor waited as Terk and Spencer examined the tree house.

Spencer screamed like a girl. "What exactly is that?" He pointed to a dried up trail of red matter. "Is that blood?" He followed the trail. It ended at two dead bodies. "OH MY GOD!"

"Relax, these bodies are over ten years dead."

"That's a little assuring." He examined them. "Looks like they were killed by some sort of monster, thing. I hope the guy's body isn't the chest I'm looking for."

"What about the lady's chest?"

"It wouldn't be so bad if she was dead."

"I don't really see anything but that thing," Terk pointed to a small box.

"Hey, it's a hope chest. My mom used to have one. "THIS IS THE CHEST!" A purring noise made Spencer quiet. "Was that you, Terk?"

"Gorillas don't growl, buddy."

Spencer and Terk looked behind the box to find a leopard. "Aw, it's sleeping."

"Then let's get out of here before it---" The leopard yawned and opened it's eyes. "TOO LATE! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Spencer and Terk screamed and ran out to Tantor.

"Tantor, we have to ride you back to Jane's camp. Hurry up!"

"You could at least say please. But why?"

Terk and Spencer pointed to the leopard (Sabor) who had appeared in the doorway and looked like it was ready to pounce. "Does that answer your question?"

Tantor began running with Spencer and Terk on his back. Sabor began to chase them. Tantor wasn't as fast as Sabor, but he try to take shortcuts. Sabor did catch up, unfortunately.

"Plug your noses," Tantor requested. "I'm gonna jump." Everyone screamed as Tantor jumped in the river. Sabor, who was a the top of the cliff, growled and turned away.

The three swam to the surface. "That was so close."

Terk was clearly not happy about getting wet. "I am so gonna get you back."

**Carly**

The dwarves were kind enough to let Carly sleep on their beds just as they did for Snow White. Dopey was the first to greet Carly in the morning. "Hey Dopey." Dopey handed her a letter. "What's this?" She read. "I have to do three things to reunite with everyone?"

_1. Find at least two beings to help you with your task_

_2. Go to the diamond mine and return green, red, white, blue, and yellow jewels_

_3. Return to the Dwarf's cottage with the jewels and wait for the portal to bring you to your friends_

"I guess I'm going with you guys to the diamond mine." Carly and Dopey went downstairs where the dwarves were eating stale food. "What are you guys eating?"

"I don't know for sure," Grumpy's spoon got stuck in what appeared to be oatmeal. "Never get a decent meal around here!"

"At least we're stot narving!" Doc debated back.

"You darn fool. You mean not starving!"

Carly laughed. "I gotta go with you guys to the mine and look for five jewels in different colors. Green, red, white, blue, and yellow jewels."

"There are plenty of those there," Happy smiled. "We'd be happy to dig them up for you."

"But who's gonna keep an eye on ah--ah--ahCHOO---you?" Sneezy asked.

"Who'd like to volunteer men?" Doc asked. The dwarves raised their hands. Dopey ran up to Carly and kissed her hand. "It's settled. Dopey will guard Carly while we help get the jewels."

A rabbit bounced into the cottage and handed Carly another letter. "It says I have to be the only one to touch the jewels. You guys can help me find them, but not touch them."

"Happy too," Happy laughed.

"This shouldn't take too long," Sleepy yawned.

**Freddie**

Abu came running to Freddie with a message. "These must be my tasks!"

_1. Find at least two beings to help you with your task_

_2. Go to Agrabah and find a golden scarab necklace_

_3. Wait at the Palace for Genie to help you reunite with your friends_

"I really only have to do one thing? That's both cool and a rip-off. Can I wish for the Golden Scarab Necklace?"

"It ain't that easy, kid," Genie told him. "Thankfully we're not far from Agrabah."

"Yeah." Freddie took a step and entered Agrabah. "We just need to figure out what vendor could sell that kind of thing."

"Remember Freddie, only you, and not the monkey, can touch the necklace." Abu got mad and threw a monkey tantrum. "I don't make the rules, monkey."

"There it is," Freddie took the necklace as the vendor turned around.

"No one steals from my shop." The vendor pulled out a sword.

Freddie whistled. "Come on Carpet, let's go!" Freddie grabbed Abu and Carpet took off. "We gotta get to the palace and get out of here. Disney can be dangerous. Let's just hope Carly and Spencer are okay."

"What about Sam?"

"She can take care of herself, I'm not worried."

"Sure you're not." Genie chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know you'd worry about her. You like her, and you know it."

"As a friend, nothing more."

"Uh-huh, sure."

SNEAK-A-PEEK

"I don't trust him."

* * *

This part is over. Carly's part is short because all she has to do is find jewels and that wouldn't be too hard. The next part is a reunion of the iCarly gang plus a few new original characters. They'll also have to go to new Disney venues. Not saying which ones though, you'll have to wait. Usual stuff please. Feedback, reviews, comments, ideas, yada, yada, yada.


	5. Meeting New People

I'm too lazy, don't know why, I think it's because drama takes too much out of me. I'm just gonna start with a reunion and work my way from there. Who's ready to meet my original characters?

* * *

Carly entered from the north, Sam from the west, Freddie from the south, and Spencer from the east. As soon as they all saw each other, they ran over and gave each other hugs, with the exception of Freddie and Sam who tried to avoid hugging each other. Also in the center included, Abu, Magic Carpet, and the Genie was resting in his lamp.

"Why are those guys here?" Spencer asked.

"I rubbed the lamp," Freddie answered. "He has to stay with me until he grants my three wishes. The monkey just follows me and the carpet's a cool mode of transportation."

"I wish I had a cute animal sidekick," Carly said.

"We shouldn't worry about that Carls," Sam told her. "We gotta find a way outta here."

"Woah trippy," The four turned around to see a girl entering from where Carly entered. "Hey, you're the iCarly gang. I'm Layla Woodman."

"Hi Layla," the gang introduced.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"I was going to a costume party dressed like Alice."

"That explains the poofy, blue dress," Sam laughed.

"Wonderland sucks." Layla commented. "Some fat woman tried to chop my head off. She said she was the queen, but she just reminded me of my mom."

Freddie laughed at that. "I can relate."

"Yeah, Freddie's mom seems like the kinda mom who would wanna chop your head off," Sam added.

"Stop knocking my mom Puckett."

"Mama's boy."

Another boy entered from the west dressed as Peter Pan. "This is peculiar," he examined the area. "Oh, I didn't know there were other people here. I am Ian Quincy Jones. You can call me I.Q."

"Hi."

I.Q. pulled out some sort of PDA thing. "This is very strange. Why is the iCarly, and this girl---"

"Layla," She interrupted.

"Beg pardon. Why are you guys here?"

"Some vortex pulled us into our computer and we were brought to different Disney places," Carly answered.

"Computer?" Layla looked confused. "I was watching TV."

"Interesting," I.Q. put that in his PDA thing This is very helpful. I myself was transported to Neverland through PEO. Oh, PEO's my little planner here. Portable Electronic Organizer. Highly sensitive piece of technology. I also get the internet on here."

Sam laughed. "This guy's a bigger nerd than you Freddork."

"Thank you," I.Q. smiled. "I take that as a compliment."

A new person entered from the south. She was wearing a brown short sleeve shirt and khaki shorts. "ICarly? Why is iCarly here?"

"Like we want you here," Sam said under her breath.

"Sam, be nice," Carly told her. "You know us. This is Layla, and I.Q. Who are you? And why do you talk with an accent?"

"I'm Delaney Campbell, I'm from Australia. I was listening to my radio when I was transported to some animated place. I was riding the back of an eagle."

"Is that supposed to be a Disney movie?" Spencer asked.

"The Rescuers Down Under," Freddie and I.Q. answered in unison.

"Thanks to the low box office rating of that movie, Disney sequels are released straight to video or DVD," I.Q. added. "But I found that movie quite enjoyable."

"It was okay," Freddie inputed his opinion.

"I didn't know we were popular in Australia," Carly said.

What should be the final person entered from where Spencer entered. This time it was another guy. Blonde haired, blue eyed, the ladies instantly found him cute.

"That is a very attractive boy," Spencer commented.

"Hey, more people." The boy made his way toward the other seven. "ICarly gang, cool. I'm Phil Howard."

"Hi Phil," the girls waved to him in unison.

"Hi. I know Carly, Freddie, Spencer, and," he walked toward Sam, "I know you, Sam. Who are the rest of you guys?"

"Layla."

"Delaney."

"I.Q."

"What kind of name is I.Q.?" Phil laughed. "Nerd."

Sam laughed too. "He is a nerd."

"Are you the only people who have been transported?" Carly asked.

"Wait a minute," Freddie turned to Phil, "how'd you get to the Disney universe and who are you dressed as?"

"Apparently I'm dressed as Hercules. I don't remember how I got here. I was texting my friend. That answer your question Freddo?" He playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Freddie rubbed his shoulder as Sam laughed.

The portals all disappeared as four different paths appeared. "What now?" Spencer asked. "And where did that sign come from?"

I.Q. went over to the sign and read it. "You have been accustomed to one Disney venue on your own. Now you will pair up with another and travel to a different Disney venue with more tasks between the two of you. You will all be reunited after these tasks are accomplished."

"New places?" Delaney asked. "Does it say where?"

"No," I.Q. answered. "But I assume the paths take us to these new venues. It requires us to pair up."

"Cool," Phil said. "I'll pair up with Sam."

"Oh no you don't pretty boy," Freddie objected.

"Ooh," the gang said.

"Since when do you make the rules Benson?" Sam snarled.

"I don't trust him. Especially with you or Carly," Freddie replied.

"Then I'll go with him," Spencer volunteered. "I don't think I'll hit on me."

"I wanna go with Techno over here," Layla stepped next to I.Q. "This guy's really smart and he'll be useful for me. Does that PEO thing have a phone on it too?"

"Oh yes," I.Q. nodded. "This is a very advanced, very expensive piece of technology."

"I'm such a huge iCarly fan," Delaney said. "Carly, can I please go with you. It's guy-guy, boy-girl, and there's another boy to go with Sam. Might as well make it girl-girl too."

"Um, sure Delaney."

"Come on Carls!" Sam objected. "You can go with Fredweird! I'll go with the British chick."

"For starters," Delaney began, "I'm Australian. Second, I don't trust you alone. You're kinda violent and like to play pranks."

"Yeah, and I'm her target," Freddie added.

"But you're used to it," Carly told him. "You know everything Sam does or would do. I think it'd be safe if Delaney went with me."

"Fine," Freddie groaned. "But I get to keep the carpet."

"Can we take the monkey?

"Why?"

"I kinda wanna have a cute animal sidekick."

"I do love monkeys," Delaney added.

"Fine. Abu, go to Carly and Delaney." Abu scurried over and jumped on Delaney's shoulders.

"I think he likes me."

"Hey, who's our designated leader?" I.Q. questioned.

"Me," Phil volunteered. "Anyone second that?"

"Sure," Sam seconded.

"No way," Layla said. "I say Spencer."

"Why Spencer?"

"Yeah, why me?" Spencer was also confused.

"Because he's the oldest. What are you 30?"

"No," Spencer laughed. He suddenly stopped and became serious. "I'm 32."

"Case, and point."

"Okay Spencer, you're the leader." I.Q. said. "Now which paths should we take?"

"Okay. Phil and I will take path 1. Sam, Freddie, you guys take path 2. Carly and British---"

"Australian!" Delaney corrected.

"Fine! Carly and Australian girl will take path 3. And…Techno Nerd and that girl will take path 4. When everything's said and done, the portals will reunite us with each other again. So we'll see each other later."

"Let's just get this over with," Sam and Freddie sat on the magic carpet.

"Like I enjoy being with you Puckett."

**SNEAK-A-PEEK**

"Don't worry, at least there are no monkeys."

* * *

I think a lot has been established here. Feel free to review, feedback, usual stuff. Would've posted this earlier but we have a circuit problem so I had to type this in my kitchen. Oh well, at least it's up.


	6. Why Does Spencer Always get the Jungles?

Snow Day, slept til 1:30 (didn't get any sleep last night so that kinda makes up for that). Power back, watched A Bug's Life as I typed this (I love, love, love that movie). I decided I'm lazy so this chapter will be Spencer and Phil spending a day where they are, then Sam and Freddie, Carly and Delaney, and Layla and I.Q. I'm glad people like my original characters because if they didn't, I think each new character would be paired up with an iCarly member/Spencer. I do update a chapter a day but Thursday is a half day due to conferences so I MIGHT (key word MIGHT) put up two chapters on Thursday depending on if my grades are good (they should be but I got an E on a choir quiz and the new semester kinda started so I had an E). Here's the next chapter and a quick quote from A Bug's Life.

"Okay come on everyone, break a leg."--Rosie (the spider)

"Wow, you're vicious!"--Flik (the ant)

Let's hope this chapter breaks a leg in the non literal, theatrical sense.

* * *

Spencer and Phil looked around their surroundings. "OH COME ON!" Spencer was upset.

"What's wrong, Dude?"

"Another jungle!"

"Point?"

"I hate monkeys."

"Big deal."

"Everyone's afraid of something. What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing. I've faced all my fears. But don't worry," Phil looked around, "at least there are no monkeys."

"Don't say that. A monkey might pop outta nowhere. I hate when things do that." Spencer was waiting for a response. "Hello? Pretty boy?" Spencer turned around, and when he looked forward, a monkey was hanging down from a tree. Spencer screamed bloody murder.

"Spencer, man." Phil was being held captive by monkeys. "I could use some help here." The monkeys began heading off.

"_Look for the, bare necessities the simple bare necessities_

_Forget about your worries and your strife---"_

"HEY!" Spencer interrupted someone singing. "Could you help me get blonde boy back?"

"What happened?" A black panther was resting on a rock.

"Monkeys carried off my…I wouldn't really call him a friend because we don't know each other."

"What did he look like? Was he human?"

"Well yeah. Blonde hair, blue eyes, really handsome."

"I have a feeling Louie is behind this. BALOO!" The panther called. "Where did he go now? Have you seen a bear and a man-cub?"

"What's a man-cub?"

"A human boy. Black hair, darker skin, answers to the name of Mowgli."

"Like that one book I read."

"Book? What is book?"

"Boring, don't read."

"Read?"

"What's going on Baggy?" Baloo and Mowgli appeared beside Spencer.

"Your names Baggy?" Spencer laughed.

"Bagheera." The panther corrected. "My name is Bagheera. Baloo, did you happen to notice the monkeys carrying off a blonde haired man-cub?"

"I noticed a couple of them monkeys," Baloo answered. "Don't know what they were carrying but I but they were headed off to those ruins where the crazy king Louie is."

"I need to get that kid back. He's gonna help me get back to my sister and her friends and those new people." Spencer answered. "Oh, and I don't like monkeys. I need back up."

"No problem," Mowgli said. "I'm not scared of anything. But I don't know where the ruins are."

"I'll take you guys, no problem." Baloo stepped forward. He pulled on Bagheera's tail. "Come on Baggy, we can't do this alone."

Bagheera sighed. "I suppose I have no choice. Lead the way, Baloo." Baloo started toward the east, followed by Mowgli. "You man---"

"Spencer."

"Yes, Spencer. Mowgli is not safe here. I have to take him back to the man-village, but he's too stubborn to leave. Unless Shere Khan is destroyed, Mowgli is not safe. You are one of his kind, I need you to help us convince him to go to the man-village."

"I'll see what I can do. Jungles aren't safe for people. Too many monkeys."

"Do you have a vendetta against monkeys?"

"Kinda. You see when I was younger….." Bagheera rolled his eyes as Spencer began talking.

"Hmmm, thissss issss rather interessssting. I musssst tell SSSShere Khan." a snake slithered off in the opposite direction.

...

"Oobie doo!" King Louie greeted Phil. "Look at you. You must be the one man-cub the jungle keeps talking bout. You must be Mowgli."

"Sorry. Name's Phil Howard, I'm from L.A."

"Crazzzzy. Listen, I've got everything I could ever want as king. 'Cept I wanna be a man, man-cub. Teach me the secret of man's red fire."

"Just get a few matches. I might have some," Phil reached into his pocket. "Guess, I musta stole Dad's matches."

"Woo-hoo!" King Louie began dancing around. "As legend goes, you gotta burn the temple."

"Uh, your highness," one monkey spoke up. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Whatever sinks his boat. I'm gonna burn it from the other side. Safety reasons. Good luck." Phil stepped outside the temple and lit the match.

"What are you doing man-cub?" Bagheera and the others were behind him.

"Crazy orange monkey asked me to burn him to make him a man."

Spencer laughed. "Monkeys aren't orange."

"King Louie's an orangutan. Those types of monkeys are orange," Bagheera answered.

"I'm not afraid of orange monkeys," Mowgli said. He began heading in the temple.

"Hey, little britches!" Baloo stopped him. "You don't know that Louie guy. He's crazier than me."

"I'm not afraid."

"Look, let's just give the crazy monkey what he wants. What's a few less monkeys to worry about." Phil dropped the match on the temple. They backed away as monkeys chattered in fear of fire. "Now what?"

"Now we take Mowgli back to the man-village." Bagheera responded.

"I don't wanna go to the man-village! Baloo, tell them I wanna stay in the jungle with you."

"Yeah, let him stay," Baloo told them. "There's nothing wrong with the jungle."

"Except for monkeys," Spencer muttered.

"Oh yes," Bagheera began sarcastically. "There is nothing wrong with the jungle. Ignore the fact that a hypnotizing snake tried to eat Mowgli, or that Hathi's march of elephants could have trampled him, there's nothing wrong with that. Or a man hating tiger wants him dead and is lurking somewhere in the jungle."

"I am terrified for my life now," Spencer said.

"And if Mowgli were to die in any of those ways, you would not be blamed. After all, you didn't tell him to stay in the jungle."

"Well geez Baggy when you put it like that,," Baloo rubbed the back of his neck. "Listen little britches---," when Baloo turned to talk to Mowgli, Mowgli was gone. "Where'd he go?"

"He's run off again!"

"One less person to deal with," Phil said. "I mean, it'd be sad if he died, but for now, I think he'll be fine." Phil yawned. "I'm tired. Where can we sleep?"

"You're kinda selfish," Spencer commented.

"I'm gonna look for Mowgli," Baloo said. "You guys can go to sleep somewhere, but I gotta save my little britches."

Spencer laugh. "That's kinda a funny name for Mowgli."

...

The next morning, Spencer and Phil were awoken by the Dawn Patrol. "Oh, no," Bagheera blocked his ears. "Not the Dawn Patrol."

The marching was getting closer. "WHAT'S THE DAWN PATROL?" Spencer shouted.

"I THINK IT'S A STAMPEDE OF ELEPHANTS," Phil yelled back.

"OKAY!" Spencer didn't seem affected. "WAIT, WHAT?"

The Dawn Patrol was getting closer to where Spencer, Phil, and Bagheera were.

Col. Hathi led the patrol toward Spencer and Phil. "Ah, yes. This appears to be the men we were instructed to bring the message to. You have been instructed find two aides to…aid you. You then must stop Shere Khan and return Mowgli to the man-village. The portal will reunite you with your friends."

"Who's Shere Khan?" Phil asked.

"Wow, you really don't pay attention," Spencer commented.

"Nope. I have a lotta flaws I choose not to work on. Laziness is one of them."

"Obviously. Well we both need to stop Shere Khan and bring Mowgli back to the…hey Bagheera, who's Shere Khan again?"

Bagheera yawned. "It's that man hating tiger trying to kill Mowgli."

"I am once again terrified for my life," Spencer moaned.

"How are we supposed to hate a tiger who hates men?" Phil asked.

"From what I can recall, Shere Khan is afraid of fire." Bagheera told them. "He's usually in the deeper parts of the jungle where it's easier for him to stalk his prey."

"Maybe he's near those vultures. I remember seeing vultures in this movie. They sang a song to Mowgli."

"Oh yeah," Spencer agreed. "They did horrible imitations of the Beatles."

"Hi," a baby elephant went over to where Phil and Spencer were. "Pop didn't tell you that you have to be the one to convince Mowgli to go to live in the man-village."

"Aw, you're so cute," Spencer tousled Junior's hair. "Have you seen Mowgli?"

"I heard a bird say he was headed into the deep part of the jungle. I'm not a'posed to go in there, or Shere Khan'll eat me."

"You'd be safe kid," Phil assured. "Shere Khan hates human guys."

"Please stop reminding me," Spencer requested.

...

"Are you sure this is where the vultures were?" Bagheera asked Phil.

"Yeah, I remember them in the movie. My sister told me that tree would come alive and squeeze the life outta me with it's deadly branches." Phil looked around. "I guess they're not here yet."

Sinister chuckling was heard behind the bushes. "It can't be Shere Khan."

"Oh but it can," the tiger stepped out from behind the bushes. "You don't fit the description of the man-cub." He stalked over toward Phil. "But you'll do."

"Back off!" Phil told him.

"Ooh, I like a challenge. What do you have to offer me man-cub?"

Phil pulled out the matches. "I want you to leave the jungle."

"And if I refuse?"

"He'll do to you what he did to the orange monkey," Spencer said.

"I'm so scared."

"You should be," Phil lit the match. Shere Khan's eyes got wide with fear. "Relax, I'm not gonna burn you." He threw it near the tiger. "The fire will."

"BURN!" Spencer yelled.

Shere Khan ran away in fear as the fire spread.

"Help!"

"Mowgli!" Bagheera ran over to a tree. "What are you doing up there?"

"I was resting. I was gonna get down, but now the fire" The fire made it's way to the tree. "I'm actually scared!"

"Hang on little britches!" Baloo was yelling as a stampede was fast approaching. The Dawn Patrol aimed their trunks at the fire. "Now!" Water squirted out of their trunks and calmed the fire down just enough for Mowgli to get down.

"Oh Baloo!" Mowgli gave Baloo a hug. "I was actually scared."

"You know," Phil went over to the two of them. "Fires don't happen in the man-village."

"They don't?"

"Nope. The man-village has a lot of things the jungle doesn't. Warm beds, warm clothes, no fires, nice looking girls, money, girls, other people, girls---"

"No monkeys," Spencer added.

"Best of all, it's near the safer part of the jungle. I'm sure you'd be allowed to visit your friends there."

"When you put it that way, I guess the man-village sounds nice," Mowgli said. "But how do I get there?"

"That' s your problem, kid." Phil told him.

"We'll take you," Spencer said. "We have to take you if we wanna get back to everyone else. Both of us."

Phil moaned. "Fine."

Spencer and Phil led Mowgli back to the man-village where a girl was gathering water.

"What's that?" Mowgli asked.

"Hot," Phil commented.

"That's a girl, Mowgli," Spencer replied. "She also lives in the man-village."

"If that's just one girl, imagine how the other girls look."

"That would be a little wrong for me because I'm 32."

"I didn't mean the girl," Mowgli responded, "I meant that." He pointed to a portal.

"That portal will take us back to everyone else," Spencer retorted.

"Hey, which name do you like better?" Phil asked Spencer. "Captain Obvious, or Captain Repetition?"

"You know, one of them is an actual superhero."

**SNEAK-A-PEEK**

"Wow, don't tick her off."

* * *

Kinda suffered from a lack of ideas here. Computer keeps screwing up so it took me forever to put up. Next chapter is Sam and Freddie because they have the 2nd path, then Carly and Delaney, and finally Layla and I.Q. Ideas, feedback, reviews, questions, are welcome. I'll try to respond to some questions without giving away as much detail. Anyone notice? Carly was the first in, she went to Snow White. Sam was next in Cinderella, then Freddie in Aladdin, finally Spencer in Tarzan. When my characters were introduced, first was Layla who got outta Wonderland, I.Q. from Neverland, Delaney from the outback in The Rescuers Down Under, and Phil was from Hercules (not the satyr Phil, my Phil). If Spencer and Phil were in the Jungle Book, where do you think the others are. By the way Phil Howard is after Phil Collins and Howard Ashman (R.I.P. Howard) two Academy Award winning songwriters for a Disney movie. Let's hope I didn't bore you. But hey, you learned something.


	7. Sam Doesn't Like Pink Tailfins

To answer requests bout Toy Story or Finding Nemo venues, those are Pixar. I'm trying to avoid Pixar and put in as much classic Disney (Tarzan or prior) as I can. However, I can make a reference to Nemo in the next venue.

* * *

Freddie examined his surroundings as Sam bit her nails, and spat them at him.

"I can't figure out where we are," Freddie told her. "So many Disney movies feature water."

"Well we're sitting on a frickin flying rug, Benson. There's some sort of pirate ship. Is that a chick on the boat stalking some guy?"

Freddie leaned over to where Sam pointed. "That's not a chick, that's a mermaid. Mermaid! This is the Little Mermaid! We're flying over the Pacific Ocean! That's Prince Eric's ship."

"Boring. When are we gonna get some action?"

"If she's on Prince Eric's ship, we gotta be near the storm scene. We should get on ground before---" lightning boomed in the background as they clouds got even darker. "---before that happens."

"Awesome! Doesn't the boat blow up in this movie?"

"Sam, if we're not careful, we could fall in and drown."

"This is a Disney movie Freddo. Everything's all safe in those kinda movies."

"Not always. Carpet, we gotta---" before Freddie could finish, a bolt of lighting hit the carpet. Carpet's immediate reaction was to fall in the ocean, along with Sam and Freddie, who screams distracted Ariel from Eric.

A few moments after Sam fell in, she resurfaced. "Dude, Benson. I've seen worse water I've been in worse water." She waited for Freddie to butt in. "Benson?" She looked around. "Freddork? Fredweird? FREDDIE! THIS IS NOT FUNNY, NUB!" She looked around. All she saw was the lamp. She swam to the lap, went underwater, and saw Freddie close to the bottom. Using whatever strength she had, she pulled Freddie out of the water and dragged him on shore. She made sure to grab onto the lamp as well.

"Freddie?" She put her head to his chest. "Crap." She pounded on his chest. "Crap!" She was even more panicky. "I know what I have to do." She made a barfing noise. "I'm not gonna like it." She opened Freddie's mouth and gave him mouth to mouth, aka the kiss of life. But even that didn't work. She had no other alternative but to pull the lamp.

Genie appeared in a polka dot shower cap holding a rubber duck. "Never fails. You get in the bath, and there's a rub of the lamp. Hey, you're not Sir Talks-a-Lot."

Sam laughed at that. She then became serious. "He almost drowned!" She pointed to Freddie. "I can't get him up!"

"You give him the kiss of life?"

"Don't remind me. I get three wishes right?"

"Yeah."

"First I wish the magic carpet was fixed and back here."

"No problem!" Genie prepared to zap.

"Before you do that, I wish for you to save Freddie's life."

"Problem! I can't bring people back from the dead."

"He's not dead." She handed Genie Freddie's hand. "He barely has a pulse."

"Then it's no problem!"

"My third wish before you back to Freddie is I wish for a giant basket of my favorite foods."

"That really narrows it down." Genie rolled his eyes.

"I wish for a basket of 20 Fat Cakes. Better?"

"Much, but if were you, I woulda wished for a warm place to sleep tonight."

"Dude, we're on a beach, it's not that cold. Besides," Sam yawned. "I'm used to the cold."

Genie shrugged. "That was very thoughtful of you to do that for him. From what I heard, you both wanna push each other off cliffs."

"He's my friend. And somewhere deep, deep, deep, way deep down, I actually have feelings for this loser." She took a Fat Cake. "Night Genie."

"Night."

...

Sam woke up a few feet away from Freddie, the sun shining in her face. "That is blinding as hell." She stood up. As she rubbed her eyes, a shaggy dog ran past her, stepping on Freddie's groin, waking him up.

"OW!"

"Dork!" Sam went over and gave him a hug. "You're alive!"

"Yeah, but in pain. How much does that dog weigh?"

"Eric? Eric!," An elderly man went over to another body a few feet from Freddie. "Oh, you really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure don't you?

"What part is this now Fredward?" Sam whispered.

"Ariel had saved Eric and sang to him. She's gonna sing Part of Your World Reprise on the rock."

"She's too hot for a Disney chick."

"Don't I know it."

"What do we do now?"

"We wait for someone to give us our tasks? Genie, do you give us our tasks?"

"Fraid not Fredward. It's gotta be a character from the story. Usually not the main character."

"So we don't expect anything from redhead over there?" Sam asked.

"No. I'd wait for one of the talking animals."

"Like Nemo?"

"Sam, that's Pixar," Freddie corrected. "There's no Nemo, that I know of in this movie. Unless random fish have names. And Nemo lived near Australia."

"Like that one chick Carly's with."

"You actually remembered she's Australian. Shocker."

"Hey there landlubbers!" Scuttle the seagull flew down to where Sam and Freddie were. "I've been told to give you this here message. Which I seemed to have dropped somewhere."

"What help you are you useless birdbrain," Genie commented.

"I coulda swore I had it. I musta dropped it."

"Carpet's got something!" Freddie pointed to the Carpet, who came flying in with a message on it's back. Freddie took it. "I can't read this."

"Allow me." Scuttle cleared his throat and read the message. "The first task is finding Sebastian the crab, he will be your biggest help. Collect a few more undersea items from Atlantica he tells you to collect. Steal a bottle of Ursula's magic, it'll be in the back of some of her ingredients. Be sure not to get in her view or she'll turn you into---dang flabit, can't read my own writing. It looks like it says something about her blowing up to over 50 feet."

"Wow, don't tick her off," Sam said.

"Question," Freddie cleared his throat. "How are we supposed to go under the sea? We're human, down there, it's merpeople."

"Merpeople." Sam found that funny. "People with fish legs and people bodies?"

"Coming from the definitions of you Sam, yeah. Does the message tell us how we get down there?"

"Nope!" Scuttle proudly responded. "Hmm."

"What's wrong birdbrain?" Genie asked.

"I had the strangest feeling I gotta help two people kiss."

"Yeah," Freddie replied. "Eric and Ariel."

"I guess. Maybe this blue lady can help you."

Genie moaned. "Freddie, you gotta make the wish. Do I sound like a girl?"

"It's the ponytail."

"On topic!" Freddie interrupted. "Genie, I wish for you to turn Sam and I into merpeople."

"Why didn't you just say mermaids?" Sam asked.

"I'm not a girl."

Sam laughed. "You sure do act like one, Fredwina."

"This wish is kinda tricky," Genie said. "Just for precautions, I'm gonna need both of you to take off all of your clothes."

"WHAT?"

"I need that to happen in order to get the wish completely right without any screw-ups like the last…….well I've only done it once, but it failed miserably." Genie made two put two dressing rooms near the water. "Go on, and wait in there."

"I swear Benson if you even think about looking at me---"

"You've got nothing to worry about Puckett. I've seen a guy's body before."

Sam growled at him and went to the dressing room on the left.

"You guys ready?" Genie waited a minute to ask them.

"Yeah!"

"Ready!"

Genie prepared himself to zap. "This shouldn't hurt….a lot."

"Wait what?"

Genie zapped them. Aside from a few groans, the wish worked.

Freddie had a blue tailfin, Sam wasn't too happy with hers. "PINK?"

"I can't do much about that, sorry."

Freddie laughed. "One more sound Benson, and you're dead!"

"Guys," Genie brought their attention toward him. "This is a temporary deal. You have until sunset underwater."

"Come on Genie! Ariel got three days as human!" Freddie noted.

"Yeah well I'm not an evil sea hag wanting to rule the 7 seas, am I? Turning you into merpeople isn't really part of a diabolical plot. Not one that I can think of anyway. Now go, you're wasting time."

"You first, Sam." Freddie gestured for her to go first.

"What's the matter Benson? You scared of water? Do you want Sammy to hold your hand."

"Yes. And I am scared. I am terrified of deep, dark water."

"Seriously?"

"Please," Freddie held out his hand.

Sam groaned. "Alright, Benson."

"By the way, thanks for saving my life."

"Don't mention it." She made a fist at him. "Ever."

...

Sam and Freddie's first route was immediately to Atlantica. The first place Sebastian would obviously be would be the castle. Until Sam and Freddie heard the undersea jam.

"_Each little snail here, know how to wail here_

_Yeah we are in luck here, down in the muck here_

_Under the---"_

Sam snatched Sebastian from the undersea jam.

"What's the big idea, mon?" Sebastian asked.

"We need you to help us." Freddie told him. "We need to get some items you tell us to get, along with Ursula's magic if we wanna get back to our friends."

"The sea witch? Do you know what you'd be up against? She's a demon, she's a monster, she's----" Sebastian became distracted by Ariel. "Wat is dat girl up to?"

"Heck no!" Sam grabbed Sebastian. "You're gonna tell us what we need to do before sunset. Or I'm gonna have stuffed crab for dinner!"

Sebastian gulped. "Yes!" He said in a squeaky voice. He cleared his throat. "I was told to help two people, now I do dat."

"Just tell us what we need to do," Freddie commanded.

...

Once everything was collected in Atlantica. The only thing left to do was to steal Ursula's magic from her lair. "Heck no," Freddie told Sam. "It's bad enough I'm in water, but I'm not going in there!"

"I need both of you guys to keep watch while I steal the thing."

"Why are you gonna steal dat magic?" Sebastian asked.

"I've stealen a lot of things before."

"She's great at stealing, not at grammar," Freddie said.

"Just keep my back, guys." Sam swam into Ursula's lair.

"You think we'll run into Ariel here?" Freddie asked Sebastian.

"What do you mean by dat?" Sebastian replied.

"After you sing 'Under the Sea', the seahorse calls you to the king, and you tell the king about Ariel's grotto, and he destroys her Eric statue, then Flotsam and Jetsam convince her to visit Ursula, where Ursula turns her into a human."

"You talk too much, mon."

"Wait a minute, Sam pulled you away at the end of 'Under the Sea'. So you never told Triton, so Ariel never……Ariel never becomes human!"

"Got it," Sam came out with a potion bottle of light purple liquid. "I didn't see no lady in there. Just a big, fat sleeping octopus lady."

"Way to go Puckett!" Freddie and Sam high fived each other. "Let's get this back to Genie." They began to swim near the surface. "Hey Sebastian, you coming?"

"Can't mon. My place is here, in Atlantica, wid the fish and da king."

"We tried," Sam said. "Let's go Benson," She took his hand and they swam to the surface.

"Why are you holding my hand?"

"You're scared of water."

"Yeah, going under water. I'm already under. You can let go of my hand."

"Fine." They both reached the surface. "The sun isn't all the way set Freddifer. Whaddya wanna do?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. "You just wanna talk or something? We'll go sit on that rock and wait for Genie."

"Whatever Benson. Don't think of this romantic." She said as they climbed on the rock.

"What do you mean?"

"The two of us…alone…watching the sunset….as mermaids."

Freddie chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Say Benson, how come you know so much about Disney?"

"Me and my Dad used to watch Disney all the time. I remember the first movie we watched was Snow White."

"Never heard of it."

"What?"

"I've never heard of Snow White. Well, until Carly dressed as her, I learned who she was."

"Snow White is a classic. It's nearly 73 years old on December 21st."

"I just never heard of it."

"Anyway, my Dad and I were real close. We saw like every Disney movie together."

"I never hear you mention your Dad."

"He died."

"That sucks." It was awkward silence for a moment. "Sorry. If it helps, my dad died too. Kinda unexpectedly. Who woulda thought you could choke on a hot dog?"

"It's possible. But we knew my Dad was gonna die. He had non-Hodgkin's gastric lymphoma."

"I hate big words."

"He had some kinda stomach cancer."

"Oh." That was referring to what the big words meant. "Oh." That referred to Freddie's father.

"I wanna thank you for today. This was one of the family's favorite movies and I gotta experience it. Granted it was with you, but still. You also saved my life."

"You're my friend, Freddie."

It was silent for a while as Sam and Freddie watched the sunset. "Sam."

"Yeah."

"Maybe I don't wanna be just friends."

"I see where this is going."

"So you'll---"

"We'll still be enemies. We'll just be frenemies."

"Oh. Oh, well that's cool too."

"Hey gang!" Genie was dressed as Freddie from Scooby-Doo. He went back to normal. "You guys can put your clothes back on." Genie made their clothes magically appear, and put them on over their bodies. "That's done." The portal appeared. "Ready to go?"

"Totally!" They said in unison.

**SNEAK-A-PEEK**

"We gotta be real careful around that."

* * *

I guess that was subtle secret Seddie. I enjoyed doing this. But I didn't know of any items in Atlantica so I kinda skipped that part. If I'm being honest, I love Sebastian a heck of a lot more than Ariel, so that's why he's got the big, big role and Ariel was only mentioned. Small reference to Nemo if you caught it. By the way, Non-Hodgkin's Gastric Lymphoma is what KITH (Kids in the Hall) actor Scott Thompson had, I think he's in remission or whatever doing better means (I tend to forget). I apologize if it's kinda late, at least it's up there. You know the usual things I crave; feedback, reviews, comments, questions. By the way, if you don't know who the Kids in the Hall are, they're awesome, Google them, you'd totally recognize Kevin or Dave's work (A Bug's Life, Lilo & Stitch, Sky High, and Kevin was Waffle in Catscratch). That's the last shameless plug of KITH I try to put.


	8. Birds, Bugs, and an Unknown Outback

We got through two new Disney venues (yay!) Two more to go. By the way, if you lost track, we've experienced the movies Snow White, Cinderella, Aladdin, Tarzan, Jungle Book, and Little Mermaid. Movies that were mentioned include Alice in Wonderland (1951, not 2010), Peter Pan, Rescuers Down Under, and Hercules (plus a small reference to Finding Nemo and I mentioned a quote from A Bug's Life, but those are Pixar). Here's another Disney venue.

* * *

"Wow, someone doesn't like people here." Carly and Delaney stared at the giant, iron gate in front of them. 'I don't even know where we are."

"Fret not Carly, I do." Delaney began climbing the fence.

"Aren't you afraid of heights, or falling, or that some mean guy will pop out and snatch you when you hit the ground."

"There's only one thing that scares me." Delaney landed on the ground and opened the fence. "Birds."

"Birds? But didn't you say you were riding an eagle when you came here?"

"Not my choice, mate. When I entered, I found myself in some river with waterfalls. I thought the falls woulda killed me. But some giant eagle saved me. Lemme tell ya, I was more fraid of the bird than the falls."

"Why are you scared of birds?"

"Bad childhood trauma involving birds. Not to mention that Alfred Hitchcock movie. I know most of it was fake, but still. I could happen. What scares the great Carly Shay?"

"Bugs."

"Bugs? Like the Bunny or---"

Carly laughed. "No, creepy little insects and spiders."

"They're harmless. Unless a-course they're wild. If there's anything the late, great Steve Irwin taught me is to not be afraid of the animals. They're more afraid of you."

"What about the crocodiles?"

"Harmless. Swam with some crocs a few times."

"I don't believe you."

"It's true."

"So Delaney, where are we?"

"You don't know?"

"All I know is it's a giant, creepy castle with a big, iron gate."

"Ya ever see Beauty and the Beast?"

"Not since I was six. I barely remember it."

"My family and I watch it every time we get together. Watching this movies was one of the few memories I have of my Grampa."

"Aw, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. I barely knew him. I was six when he died. It's one of his most favorite movies from what I remember."

"So this is Beauty and the Beast, huh?"

"You bet your bum it is."

"I hope that's an Australian saying and not literal."

"More British than Australian, but we Aussies liked it so I guess you can say we stole it."

"Do you know what part of the movie this is?"

"Not sure. We gotta see if Belle's here at least. Maybe from there I can figure out where we are, I know this movie by heart."

"Good. Since I don't, can you help by telling me what happens."

As Delaney started explaining, Belle was running out. "Stop!" Delaney stopped Belle. "Whaddya doin'?"

"I can't stand another minute in this castle."

Carly blocked the door. "Why are you leaving?"

Belle was taken aback. "You're….you're human."

"Yeah." Carly was confused. "I'm gonna need a better excuse."

"How are you two human? I've never seen you in town before."

"Carly," Delaney began, "the castle is enchanted. The residents are objects, except for the beast of course. She can't leave."

"Give me one reason to stay," Belle tried to push Carly away from the door.

"'Cause you're gonna break the spell."

"Spell?"

"Never mind. Ya just gotta stay. You'll love it here. You'll love him."

"How can anyone love the Beast?"

"Change his attitude, and you'll change him."

"What?" Carly and Belle asked in unison.

"Am I the only one who knows this story?" Belle managed to open the door. "If you go out there, you'll be eaten by wolves."

"I thought Belle and the Beast got married at the end?"

"What?" Belle didn't believe that.

"They don't. Well, we don't know that for sure," Delaney explained. "But they do fall in love."

"I fall in love with the Beast?"

"Yeah. And by falling in love with him, you break the spell and he becomes human again."

"And that one guy dies," Carly added.

"Who? My father?"

"No, Gaston," Delaney told Belle.

"Why?"

"Gaston tried to kill the Beast. Almost did too. Then he was brought back to life when she said you loved him."

"But….I still don't understand."

"You're smart, you'll figure it out. They already sang Be Our Guest to you right?"

"Yes."

"Trust me, Belle, you'll fall in love with the Beast. We gotta stay here until tomorrow, maybe a day after tomorrow."

"How did you even get here?"

"Some sort of path led us here."

"A portal transported us to this Disney universe," Carly continued. "If we wanna get back to our friends, we gotta do different tasks in different Disney places."

"Oh. I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'll pretend I know."

"Do you know where we can sleep tonight?"

"You'll have to ask Lumiere, Cogsworth, or Mrs. Potts. The candelabra, clock, and teapot."

"I know who they are." Delaney smiled. "Come on Carly."

...

"Ah cheries," Lumiere greeted Delaney and Carly as they went down for breakfast. "Welcome to ze castle."

"I like your French accent," Carly laughed.

"The setting is France," Delaney explained.

"Oh. I still think it's cute."

"Carly, didn't Abu come with us?"

"Ze monkey? We found him in ze trees on ze castle grounds. He is in ze barn. We have prepared for you ze grandest of all breakfasts."

"Cool, I'm really hungry," Carly reached for a plate.

"No! No! No!" A clock slapped Carly's hand.

"Ow."

"That is the master's plate. You will not even look at it." Cogsworth ordered.

"I just wanted a plate."

"Here you are dear," Mrs. Potts and a bunch of little teacups had brought plates for Carly and Delaney. "Oh, would you like a spot 'o tea?"

"Sure," Delaney took one of the little cups. "I'm real thirsty."

Mrs. Potts poured her some tea. "How bout you dear?" She turned to Carly.

"No thanks. Um, do you know what we're supposed to do here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, love." Mrs. Potts answered Carly.

"Hi!" A little teacup with a chip near the top. "My name's Chip. I gotta tell you what to do!'

"Awesome! What do we have to do?" Carly asked.

"First you gotta get us to help you around the castle. We'll help 'em right, Mama?"

"Of course, love," Mrs. Potts replied.

"Then you gotta get Belle and the Beast to fall in love and kiss."

"That sounds a little tricky," Carly commented.

"I love a challenge. What else do we gotta do?" Delaney was excited.

"That's all you gotta do."

"That's nothing!" Delaney was upset. "The Outback's challenging than that."

"By sunset."

"Sunset?" Carly asked. "We have to do it by sunset?"

"Now that's a challenge!" Delaney had a big grin on her face.

...

Carly and Delaney snuck into the West Wing. "This place is a real mess," Carly commented. "Why is everything broken? This pretty painting is ripped."

"That's apparently supposed to be the Beast in human form. Problem is he's supposed to be human by his 21st birthday and he's been a Beast for ten years. That portrait doesn't look an eleven year old."

"Oh wow," Carly went over to examine the rose. "This is really pretty."

"Carly be careful!" Delaney's hip hit the table almost knocking the rose over. Thankfully, Carly caught it. Delaney sighed.

"You were saying?"

Delaney chuckled. "We gotta be real careful about that."

"What's the rose do again?"

"The rose blooms until is 21st birthday. Though I'm not sure if it controls if he lives or dies. There's so many plotholes in this movie."

"What are we doing in here?"

"We've gotta convince the Beast to do something wonderful for Belle by sunset."

"Where is he?"

"He should be coming up soon." They listened for footsteps. "I think I hear him."

The Beast burst opened the doors. "What does she want me to do? Beg?" The Beast noticed the girls. "What are you two doing in here?"

"Leaving," Carly headed for the door.

Delaney stopped her. "We're gonna get you and Belle to fall in love tonight."

"What? How?"

"As we speak, the castle is being clean, her father is on his way back to the castle, a pretty dress has been found, and you're gonna surprise her with the library. Then you two are gonna go to a fancy dinner, dance, and you'll fall in love as you watch the sunset."

"You can do that?" The Beast seemed suspicious.

"I hope she can that," Carly said.

"Trust me. This is how my dad courted my mum. It'll work."

"It will?"

"Go tell Belle you have something special planned. First take her to the library, then tell her about the dinner, then after dinner, show her her father. I guarantee she'll fall in love with you."

"Right! I will! This will work!"

"We'll go see if Belle's dressed." Delaney took Carly by the arm and led her to Belle's room.

"I thought this was gonna be a surprise?" Carly questioned.

"Yes, but you gotta have a Plan B in case the plan fails." Delaney knocked on Belle's door.

"Oh, hello," Belle greeted. "Can I help you?"

"We gotta help you!"

"What?"

"The Beast is really desperate to make you love him. So desperate he decided if his special evening for you doesn't work, he's gonna…he's gonna…he's---"

"He's gonna what?" Belle and Carly asked simultaneously.

"He's not sure if he's gonna kill your father, or himself. Or even you."

"What?"

"Just tell him you've fallen in love with him by sunset. And not only will lives be spared, but the spell will be broken, and the Beast will no longer be a beast."

"What does that mean?" Belle asked.

"Just go along with what he says or does. He went through a lot for you. Carly and I will help clean the ballroom."

"Ballroom?"

"G'day!" Delaney pulled Carly away again.

"Why did you say all that?" Carly asked.

"Sometimes you gotta play dirty to play the game correctly."

"That was kinda mean!"

"I wanna go home! I just gotta go home, and I don't care how I get there. This will work. If it doesn't, I'm gonna tell the Beast I love him. I mean, he really only wants to be human again, doesn't he? Don't they all?"

"I wanna go home too. I also wanna see my friends, and my brother. But I wanna do it honestly and fairly."

"You're such a goody-goody. You'd be dead in the Outback in 30 seconds."

"I don't even know what the Outback is!"

...

Delaney and Carly kept a distance from each other as they watched Delaney's plan carry out. "I think it's actually working," Carly told her.

"It better. Once this is done, I'm one step away from my Melbourne Mansion."

"Mansion?"

"Yeah. My family's rich. We live in an old mansion. We have our own plot."

"What do you mean by plot?"

"Cemetery plot."

"How morbid."

They watched as Belle and the Beast leaned in for a kiss. Magic happened right before their eyes as the Beast transformed into the Prince he was.

"Aw," Carly smiled. "That's so romantic. It's real nice."

"I'm not really much for romance."

"I love it. I know they're fictional characters, but still."

"Besides, my hopes of romance have been dashed."

"Broken heart?"

"Three times. And….." Delaney chuckled. "Forget it."

"No what?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"I really want Sam and Freddie together."

"Really? You do know that's probably never gonna happen? Freddie loves me."

"I wish he didn't. I mean, you're awesome, but you're pretty and nice enough to get any guy you want. It's not easy for people like me and Sam."

"Like you and Sam? What does that mean?"

"We have similar personalities. I'm terrified what would happen if she found someone like her. That's why I asked to go with you. If we got along, we would never get home."

"You're really confusing me. What are you trying to say?"

Delaney was quiet. "The portal's here!" Delaney ran over to the portal in the center of the ballroom when it appeared. "Come on!"

Carly shrugged. "What about Abu?"

"Forget about him, he'll be better off in a castle." Delaney pulled Carly to the portal.

**SNEAK-A-PEEK**

"How can that be?"

* * *

Hmm, Delaney seems like a suspicious character. Between her or Phil, who can you trust? And what can we expect from Layla and I.Q.? You know what I'd ask for, my fingers hurt so I won't type it. Sorry bout the chapter name, couldn't think of anything else.


	9. Searching for the Silver Dungbeetle

Even though this is an iCarly story, this next chapter doesn't involve iCarly characters. Sorry to disappoint. We've learned a little more about Phil and Delaney, but what about Layla and I.Q? This one might be a little bit shorter. I've also come to terms with the fact that my Sneak-a-Peeks are short, sweet, questionable, and people don't really say anything about them. Oh well, I'll still include them.

* * *

Layla was extremely confused. "Why are we here? I don't even remember this place."

I.Q. put his hand to his chin in deep thought. "Hmm." He examined his surroundings. "This is perhaps the African serengeti. Judging by the artistry, and from the other visited Disney venues, this must be The Lion King. Which is set in Africa."

"I got that when you mentioned Africa the first time."

"Forgive me, I tend to repeat myself."

"Where are we in the Lion King?"

"The movie revolves around Simba, so if we're near---strike that---on Pride Rock, he must still be a cub."

"How can we be standing on a rock?"

"I've had my doubts Pride Rock was actually a rock. I thought it more of a cliff."

"Cliff? You mean like, really, really, really high up?"

"Forgive me, I stand corrected. We're not on Pride Rock." Layla breathed a sigh of relief. "We're overlooking the gorge."

"We're overlooking the what?" I.Q. went to the end of where they were standing. "DON'T DO THAT!"

"I'll be okay." I.Q. whistled. "This is a breathtaking sight. You should come see for yourself."

"NO!"

"Suit yourself. You're so adamant on not enjoying this amazing sight. Whatever is the matter?"

"Stop talking so fancy."

"Sorry. Why don't you want to see this sight? Unless……are you afraid of heights?"

"Terrified."

"Franklin Delano Roosevelt said 'The only thing we have to fear is fear itself'. His wife Eleanor Roosevelt said we should do something that scares us everyday."

"The Roosevelts were crazy."

"Come on, it's an amazing view."

"You won't let me fall, or push me will you?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Promise?"

"You have my word as a gentleman."

Layla was still skeptical. "Alright, I'll trust you."

"As you should. Now come look." Layla gulped and kneeled by I.Q. "You can open your eyes."

Layla took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Oh wow," she breathed. "It is beautiful. And so peaceful too."

The ground below them started to move. "I know what part of the movie we're on."

"Please tell me it's not the wildebeest stampede."

"Okay," Whenever I.Q. got nervous or lied, his voice squeaked.

They watched as the wildebeests came rushing down. "Should we worry about the ground breaking?"

The ground started to break. "That is a yes." As the ground broke, Layla and I.Q. screamed as they were falling. Before she hit the ground, Layla managed to grab on to a dying tree.

"Techno, I hate you." She looked on the ground. "Techno?" She looked up. Frozen in midair was I.Q. "YOU'RE FLYING?"

I.Q. opened his eyes. "How can that be?" He gasped. "I replaced Peter Pan! Peter Pan can fly! Why I replaced him I don't know. He was immortal, and could fly. I don't---"

"I don't mean to interrupt you talking to yourself, but this dying little tree can't hold my weight forever."

"Oh!" I.Q. flew over to Layla and managed to carry her over to a safe place. "Now you're safe."

"Put your power to use! Save Simba!"

"Good idea." I.Q. flew down to where Simba was. "Don't fear little lion prince. I will save you from the stampede."

"Please hurry!" Simba cried.

I.Q. snatched up Simba and flew him over to where Layla was.

"Simba!" Mufasa ran over to his son. "Are you alright?"

"I was so scared, Dad. That human saved me."

"We owe you a debt of gratitude, human."

"My name is I.Q. Jones," I.Q. introduced. "This is Lila."

"Layla," Layla corrected.

"Oh, like the song."

"Yeah, I guess. Do you know what we have to do here if we wanna get back to the portal?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about," Mufasa said. "To honor you for not harming my son, you're welcome to stay with us in Pride Rock."

"Thank you for the invitation," I.Q. thanked. "Layla and I would be happy to accept your invitation."

"We would?" Layla asked.

"Certainly."

"Can I speak for myself, Techno? I don't feel comfortable going anywhere that has to do with heights. You can relate, right genius?"

"How was I supposed to know the ground would break? How was that even possible when we weren't even---"

"If I stay on this rock, I wanna keep my distance from him."

"Agreed," Mufasa nodded.

"If you want me to attain a distance from you," I.Q. began, "why did you suggest I accompany you?"

"Um, dude, genius. That little techy thing you have, can be real handy."

"I suppose I am a genius," I.Q. blushed a little bit.

"You're blushing!" Layla observed.

"I tend to get nervous around the opposite sex."

"You?" Layla paused. "Well, I can understand why. Don't be nervous around me."

"Why shouldn't I be? I find you attractive."

"Please don't ever say that again."

"Why does every girl say that to me?"

...

"Good morning," Zazu greeted them the next morning.

"Birds don't know the term 'sleeping in', do they?" Layla yawned as I.Q. rubbed his eyes.

"Hello Zazu," He greeted. "Do you have our tasks for us?"

"I certainly do. You have been asked to find an incredibly rare Silver Dungbeetle."

"That it?" Layla questioned.

"It's very difficult to find in Africa," I.Q. replied. "They're prone to living in South America."

"There are only two creatures who could help you with this task," Zazu continued. "They're in some sort of luscious, oasis. You must find them yourselves."

"You're not gonna help us?"

"I must divert my attention to the young Prince. After what happened yesterday, his safety is King Mufasa's number one priority. Speaking of Mufasa, I must deliver the morning report. Good luck on your journey."

"Thank you Zazu." I.Q. waved goodbye as Zazu left.

"Where is this oasis?" Layla asked I.Q.

"I might be able to find this using PEO." I.Q. got out his PEO. "The nearest oasis is….how can I put this in easier terms. The nearest oasis is around 50 miles away, which would take about 3 to 4 hours."

"On foot?"

"By car. On foot…..well don't count bathroom breaks."

"You gotta fly there."

"I'm not sure if I can carry you that distance."

"Dude, Techno, you're ripped?"

"My outfit?"

Layla laughed. "No. You're physically fit."

"I get a workout running from bullies."

"Okay. What's the maximum strength you can carry?"

"Well, I did lift a 33.67 pound furniture on my own, so----"

"I'll get on your back."

"I'm not sure about that."

"I'll strap your manpurse over me or something."

"Why does everyone call my satchel a manpurse?"

"Because it is. Come on Techno, I wanna get back home. It's taco night."

"Aren't you afraid of heights."

"I'll close my eyes. It can be that bad."

...

Flying was a much easier and faster mode of transportation for I.Q. and Layla---though it wasn't so quiet because Layla kept screaming the whole way there. The oasis was much easier to find too.

"This place is pretty," Layla commented.

"The view is breathtaking," I.Q. added. He took off his glasses to clean them.

"Hey, with your glasses, you're not so bad looking."

"Beg pardon?"

"Keep the glasses off." Layla took the glasses from him. She then proceeded to mess up his hair, take away the satchel, and unbutton his shirt. "Does NEO take pictures?"

"Yes it does, and actually it's PE---" Layla surprised I.Q. by taking the picture. "Light, blinding, eyes."

"Look at you, stud." Layla showed him the highly defined picture of I.Q. "You're a grade a beefcake, Techno."

"I do look very appealing. But I'm virtually blind without my glasses."

"Deal with it. Now who are we supposed to be looking for?"

I.Q. squinted. "I don't know, I can't see."

"Are we supposed to be looking for Timon and Pumbaa?"

"Perhaps? Why did you inquire that?"

"Because they're over there." Layla handed him his glasses.

I.Q. put on his glasses. "Oh, I see them. Let's go ask them for their assistance." He and Layla went over to the meerkat and warthog. "Excuse me, are you here to help us?"

"Shh!" Timon put his finger to his lips. "He's about to catch the rarest of all delicatessens."

"I think you mean delicacies."

"Whatever."

"What? A type of antelope, or zebra, or dead lion?" Layla questioned.

"Even rarer."

"It's the rare South American Silver Dungbeetle!" Pumbaa exclaimed.

"Really?" I.Q. and Layla asked in unison.

"No! No! No! Pumbaa, you got it wrong again!" Timon said.

"Oh, sorry."

"Pumbaa's going after the rare South American Silver Dungbeetle."

"Ooh, I didn't know it had a certain name!" Pumbaa said.

"I wouldn't do that," I.Q. requested.

"Why ever not?" Timon inquired.

"It's poisonous," Layla responded. "Very deadly. We're here to capture it and send it back to South Africa."

"America," I.Q. corrected.

"America."

"Well, my friend here needs to eat right away before---"

"Uh-oh!" Timon's sentence was cut short by Pumbaa. "Timon, I got that feeling."

"Before that," Timon concluded. "If I were you, I'd duck in cover."

"Actually the proper term is duck and---"

"No time for that Techno!" Layla pulled I.Q. behind some bushes as Pumbaa ripped a big one.

"Much better," Pumbaa smiled.

"See if he ate the Silver Dungbeetle," Layla began, "he'd have gas forever. Non-stop."

"Yikes," Timon made a disgusted face. "Come on Pumbaa old pal, let's go find an ant hole."

"Right behind you," Pumbaa turned to Layla and I.Q. "It was a pleasure meeting the both of you."

"Right back at ya," Layla waved bye. "Let's get that beetle."

"I already got it!" I.Q. had his hand covered.

"What?"

"The beetle began to fly when Pumbaa…….released wind. Thankfully, it flew in my direction."

The portal appeared. Layla laughed with delight. "You are so awesome!" She gave I.Q. a quick peck on the lips. "Let's go, Techno!"

I.Q. stood there with a huge grin on his face. "My first kiss. And it was with a girl."

**SNEAK-A-PEEK**

"Why are these reunions always short?"

* * *

Aww, that was kinda cute. That's the end for this part, I apologize for getting it up so late, but at least it's up. I haven't really been home today so it wasn't the best half day. Conferences were good though, I have all A's (except for an A- in chemistry). So you know what I crave. Next chapter will be a reunion and a couple more Disney venues.


	10. A Villian, or Villainess, is Discovered

I plan to get some more stuff established in this chapter including some clues as to how they got their. This will include them separating again, this time into 4's so they can just get clues. Now that someone mentioned it, I guess Layla and I.Q. are kinda like Sam and Freddie, even though that totally WAS NOT planned. What do you guys think?

* * *

The portal brought all eight of them back to the same place they were before they separated.

"Why do we keep coming here?" Carly questioned. Everyone looked at I.Q.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked.

"You're the only one smartest enough to figure out what's going on," Layla told him.

"Smart," I.Q. corrected.

Layla groaned. "I know what I said."

"In a way, she's right," Freddie agreed. "You just may be the smartest one here. You could be our only chance of getting us outta here."

"Maybe he's keeping us here," Sam said.

"Beg pardon?" I.Q. asked.

"There's always a bad guy in every story. There's gotta be a bad guy here. He's the smartest one here, with that thing."

"PEO."

"It matters. That thing's probably keeping us here."

"What about pretty boy?" Spencer asked.

"Dude," Phil was a bit angry. "We went to the Jungle together!"

"Yeah, but you were lazy. And Freddie doesn't trust you. I don't trust you, especially around my sister and her friend."

"Delaney Campbell lives on a cemetery!" Carly called out.

"I said I have a cemetery plot on my mansion in Melbourne!" Delaney corrected. "Why are you accusing me?"

"You really freaked me out in Beauty and the Beast. You confused the heck outta me too."

Layla whistled. "Anyone here can be the villain! Someone from iCarly can be the villain. We just don't know yet. And according to this sign that just popped up, the next to venues will give us clues."

"Do we have to separate again?" Sam asked.

"Four people to each venue. This time there's only two."

"Why are these reunions always short?" Spencer asked.

"This time," Phil stepped over to Sam. "I wanna go with Sam."

"I have no objections," Sam smiled.

"Yeah, well I've got a few," Freddie muttered.

"Well then, I'm gonna go with you guys too," Spencer took Phil aside. "I'll be keeping a close eye on you."

"I wanna go with Freddie!" Delaney requested. "But I still wanna go with Carly."

"Even after I accused you?" Carly questioned.

"You're still someone I idolize, I'm happy to be in your presence. And Freddie's kinda cute."

"No objections there," Freddie laughed. Sam hit him. "OW!"

"To make it fair, it should be half boys, half girls. I'll go with Spencer's group," Layla said.

"That seems fair," I.Q. noted.

"Can we pick team leaders?" Delaney asked.

"Spencer's team leader here," Layla said, "so let a guy be team leader over there. I.Q. you're a freaky genius, you be captain."

"Negative. I've never led anything in my life," I.Q. was a little nervous.

"You can do it, Techno! I believe in you."

"Yeah, come on I.Q.," Freddie assured. "We'll let you be captain."

"Uh…..well….I suppose." I.Q. gulped and took a spot between Carly and Freddie. "Shall we go our separate ways then?"

"We shall," Spencer replied. "Team Spencer will take Path 1, and team….you guys will take Path 2."

"Fair enough. We should hopefully reunite with each other after our tasks are done."

"Sure, but I'm not making promises."

"Because they'll catch on fire," Sam joked.

"That was…..that might actually be true. Come on Team Spencer!" They took the first path, as the others took the second.

.....

Spencer groaned. "Another jungle?"

"This is a forest," Layla corrected. "Looks like the one in Pocahontas. Maybe we are in Pocahontas."

"The one with the Native American with the freaky name?" Phil asked. "Or the one with the puppet and the fairy?"

"That's Pinocchio. That's totally different, and doesn't have a forest."

"Doesn't this movie have a talking tree?" Sam questioned.

"Grandmother Willow," Layla answered.

"Yes, what is it?" Grandmother Willow responded.

They group began looking around. "Where are you?"

"Up here." The four looked up at the talking tree. "I had a feeling you four would be here."

"Could you explain to us why we're here, tree lady?" Spencer inquired. "We don't have any tasks or anything?"

"No, but you're getting close to going home."

"Really?"

"Even the other four?" Phil asked.

"Of course. You are getting so much closer to figure out what brought you here."

"Hey, is there supposed to be a villain here?" Layla wondered. "You know, among the eight of us?"

"There is indeed. As to who, I can't say. Just keep your eyes and ears open, and pay close attention to what goes on around you. Appearances may be deceiving, and you probably have already missed a few clues as to who the villain is."

"Is anyone creeped out by the fact that we're talking to a tree?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, this is kinda creepy," Phil agreed.

"Could the villain also be in a disguise?" Spencer asked.

"Maybe the villain is someone who's actually a good guy, but in a trance being controlled by the bad guy," Layla added her input.

"That is a subtle clue. If you had taken the second venue, it would have portrayed a more obvious clue. Think more carefully." Grandmother Willow informed.

"Sam Puckett don't do no thinkin'." Sam said.

"Why couldn't Techno come to this venue, he could figure it out using his PEO thing." Layla stomped her foot. "Can we have a clue to what the other venue is?"

"It has been one that was mentioned."

"By mentioned, do you mean someone visited the venue, or what?" Spencer pondered.

"Just think about it. Find out the villain, and you can find the reason you were brought here." Grandmother Willow disappeared.

"That lady in the tree was scary."

"Why couldn't we have gotten the obvious venue?" Phil groaned.

"Do you think maybe if the other team found out the villain, we could all just go home?" Sam asked.

"Doubtful," Layla responded. "I have a feeling whoever the villain is knows what they're doing."

Grandmother Willow reappeared. "By the way, I forgot to ask you how you handled your individual villains."

"Individual villains?" Phil asked. "You mean when it was only one person per universe place?"

"Counting the villains in our venues with one other person, too?" Sam inquired.

"Precisely. How do you stop them?" They rolled their eyes and scratched their heads. "I don't like the looks of this?"

"I never got the chance to meet my villain," Phil said. "And I don't know the villain in the jungle Spencer and I went to."

"Mine was some creepy old, non magic lady and her two ugly kids," Sam told her. "Then some sleeping octopus."

"I don't know who the villain was in the first jungle, but the girl there was pretty," Spencer added.

"We kinda…" Layla paused and cleared her throat. "We kinda stopped a crucial moment, I.Q. and I. In Wonderland, I just did what I needed to do and run like a bat outta hel---"

"What do you mean you and I.Q. stopped a crucial moment?" Grandmother Willow diverted her attention to Layla.

"Um….Mufasa was supposed to be killed during the stampede trying to save Simba. We saved Simba, so Mufasa didn't you know, die."

"No, I don't know," Spencer commented.

"Not you," Layla snarled at him.

"Did we do a bad thing by not stopping the villains?" Sam asked.

"Just think, how many of the villains were supposed to die that you met?" Grandmother Willow inputed. "Snow White, The Little Mermaid, The Rescuers Down Under, Beauty and the Beast, The Lion King. Those are some that you visited, that should die according to the story."

"So it is a bad thing?"

"Do you think the villain in disguise planned that?" Layla questioned.

"Planned what?" Phil asked her.

"Us not stopping our villains."

"The only villain smart enough to do that is I.Q. There you go, that's our villain. I say we destroy him."

"HE IS NOT!" Layla stood up for her friend. "Don't be so quick to point fingers, he saved two lives! Three counting Mufasa."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like him. You're trying to protect him. You must be working with him, like his sidekick."

Layla grabbed Phil by his collar. "I'm nobody's sidekick."

"Ooh, I like 'em feisty."

"And why did you put the blame on someone that quickly?" Spencer asked him.

"If I didn't know any better," Layla began. "I'd say you were the villain."

"Prove it!" Sam objected to that claim.

"Yeah, prove it nerd lover," it was like Phil was turning the tables on Layla.

Layla put her hand to I.Q. in way similar to I.Q. "Well, two people don't trust you. Third person's a charm. And how come you're the only one who didn't meet your villain?"

"I don't watch Disney, I don't even know who the villains are. And how do you know I'm not the only one who hasn't met my villain."

"I think you're lying. I'm gonna catch you in your own trap."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know why I'm not making sense either. I just know it's you." Layla let him go.

"You should be a cop someday," Sam said to her.

"Hold on," Layla looked up at the tree, and began to think. "She didn't mention Phil's individual venue. If that even is your name."

"So you guys had reasons not to trust me," Phil chuckled.

"You know what," Sam began, "I don't think I like you anymore."

......

Meanwhile, the other four were in some sort of stadium. The portal didn't disappear, but they couldn't go back through it.

"We might not have to be in here for a while," Freddie noted.

"Good, I really wanna go home," Delaney commented.

"Then why are we here?" Carly asked.

"I don't know," Freddie replied.

"This place doesn't even look familiar to me," Delaney added.

"Maybe I.Q. knows where we are."

"Hmm," I.Q. had his hand on his chin. "This looks like…..but how is that possible?"

"I.Q.," Carly began, "is everything okay?"

"I'm very confused. Okay, we went to separate venues. Did any of you go to repeat venues?"

"Repeat venues?" Delaney asked him with confusion in her tone.

I.Q. pulled out PEO. "Carly, you went to Snow White's story and replaced her, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Freddie obviously replaced Aladdin because he's carrying the lamp."

"Yeah. I also got similar clothes."

"However," I.Q. pointed to Delaney, "in the Rescuers Down Under, Cody's outfit was a yellow short sleeve shirt, and brown shorts. You're outfit is a brown short sleeve shirt and tan khaki shorts."

"But there was no human in my venue," Delaney answered his inquiry. Well, there was supposed to be McLeach, but I didn't run into him. I just assumed that was who I replaced because he rode on the eagle, like I did."

"I myself have replaced Peter Pan, for reasons unknown because Peter never grows up."

"He does in Hook," Freddie told him.

"But that's not Disney," I.Q. reminded him. "Sam was dressed as Cinderella, Layla was Alice, Spencer….perhaps it was version of Tarzan, with the long hair and near nudity. Plus the venues when we were paired up in two. The Lion King, a movie with another jungle, perhaps The Jungle Book, Carly and Delaney visited Beauty and the Beast, and then there's Sam and Freddie's venue." The others were bored as I.Q. rambled on. "Phil….Phil's outfit was…." I.Q. looked off in the other direction. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Carly asked.

"See for yourself," I.Q. pointed to a figure in the stadium.

"It's Hercules," Freddie replied.

"It shouldn't be Hercules

"No, I can tell from the shadow, that's Hercules."

"I thought you would say that," I.Q. did something on his PEO before handing it to Freddie. "Press the center button."

"Is this some sort of recording?" Freddie pushed the button.

"_Wait a minute, how'd you get to the Disney universe and who are you dressed as?"_

_"Apparently I'm dressed as Hercules. I don't remember how I got here. I was texting my friend. That answer your question Freddo?"_

"And?"

"First, Phil was not dressed as Hercules, both young or adult. Second, in our first venues, we replaced the main characters. If Phil replaced Hercules, why is Hercules still there?"

"Hercules was part God," Delaney reminded them.

"Peter Pan was immortal and had the power of flight, yet I replaced him."

"Phil lied," Carly observed.

"He seemed a suspicious character from the get-go." The girls looked at him confused. "From the begining."

"I knew I didn't trust him," Freddie handed PEO back to I.Q. "We gotta warn the others."

"Oh don't worry," Standing behind them, was Hades. "They already figured it out."

* * *

DUN! DUN! DUN! Kinda cliffhangery. I decided to make the first nine chapters have Sneak-a-Peeks so there will be no more due to lack of vague quotes or ideas. Okay, I apologize for putting these up later, I've been busy and earlier I was sick (abdominal pain according to my doctor). Did any of you guys realize what was mentioned? You know, not stopping the villains and what not. I wanna know who some people suspected as a villain so I put up a poll on my profile (hopefully it'll work). Hopefully it's getting a little more interesting and we're getting a little closer to figuring out why they're their, and who brought them there. You know what I like. Feedback people, please.


	11. That's Wrong on So Many Levels

Okay, I don't think the poll worked, but that's okay. Every good Disney story has a villain. Pixar, I'm not so sure because I'm watching Finding Nemo and I can't figure out who the villain is. Think of the others, Sid, Hopper, Al or Prospector, Randall, Syndrome, Chick Hicks, Skinner, Auto, and Charles Muntz (wow all guys). Oh well, I rambled. I tend to get off topic. Oh update on myself (selfish in a way but people worry about me sometimes). My pediatrician (yeah 17 and still go to a pediatrician w/ my mom and little sister) wrote that I have abdominal pain. It hurts to laugh, and lay down or bend down. It didn't help that my sister and I went into Best Buy write after and she called a black and white printer an Obama printer, or kept dropping my stuff on purpose, or asking me to lean over and see something on her computer. But enough about selfish me and male Pixar villains. Here's the next part.

* * *

Hades had brought the four in the Hercules venue to some sort of castle dungeon where Layla, Sam, and Spencer were being held captive.

"Guess you guys figured out who the villain was?" Layla asked.

"How did you guys figure it out?" Carly questioned.

"A tree told us," Spencer replied.

"No," Layla corrected. "The tree gave us a few hints and she said something that wasn't right that led to us discovering Phil was the villain. How did you guys find out?"

"We went to the Hercules universe," Delaney answered. "Saw Hercules."

"And once we were able to decipher the clues," I.Q. began, "Hades brought us here."

"You do talk fancy," Spencer commented.

"Irregardless, does anyone know where we are?"

"Some castle dungeon," Carly responded.

Sam rolled her eyes. "That narrows it down."

"There's Snow White," Delaney suggested.

"But I've already been there," Carly reminded. "Maybe this is Sleeping Beauty."

"No, the dungeon design was much different," Freddie noted. "Maybe someone can help us." Freddie took out the lamp and rubbed it.

"How goes Fred---oh." Genie looked around. "Um, did I miss something?"

"We found out Phil's the villain. Hades brought me, Carly, Delaney, and I.Q. here. Do you know where we are?"

Genie turned into a key and unlocked the cell. "See for yourself."

The seven of them stepped out of the dungeon and took the only stairs up to another part of the castle.

"It looks abandoned and empty," Layla commented.

"Like Freddie's brain," Sam said. Freddie just rolled his eyes. "So where are we Fredwina?"

"No clue. It looks like one of those forgotten Disney movies people forgot," Freddie responded to her query.

I.Q. pulled out PEO. "According to PEO, this is the Black Cauldron. This is the Horned King's castle. Now it's used as some sort of Disney headquarters."

"For who?"

"Uh-oh, this can't be good."

"Techno," Layla stepped over near I.Q. "What's not good?"

"This is a very, very recent headquarters for Disney Villains."

"Crap!"

"We shoulda stopped our villains when we had the chance," Delaney said.

"I never met mine," Freddie inputted. "I found myself already trapped in the cave."

"So maybe Jafar won't be a threat," Carly suggested. "He could still be in the Aladdin kingdom place."

"Agrabah."

"It matters Freddork," Sam said.

"You'll like it Pop," Phil's voice could be heard faintly.

"Hide," Spencer whispered.

"No way, I got a bone to break with Phil," Sam headed in that direction. "HEY PHI---" Freddie covered her mouth and they hid.

"You hear something?" Phil asked as he entered the room.

"You should probably get your hearing check." This voice belonged to Hades.

"What's Hades doing here?" Delaney asked Layla.

"Heck if I know," She replied back.

"I think Hades is Phil's dad," Carly told them, "I heard Phil say Pop."

"If Hades is Phil's father," I.Q. began, "who's his mother?"

"I'm afraid to find out."

"In Greek mythology, Hades had taken Persephone as his wife. But Persephone isn't a Disney character. Unless she was in the Hercules television show. But the show contradicted the movie because in the movie Hades didn't know Hercules was alive until he was---"

"Ssh!" The three girls put their fingers to their lips.

"I think this is a nice headquarters, don't you Pop?" Phil asked.

"Hmm. Abandoned, dark, decrepit, strange odor, sense of death." Hades patted his son's back. "I'm so proud of you, Damien.

"Damien?" The girls whispered to I.Q.

"Damien is the common name for the son of Satan," I.Q. replied.

"See look," Damien directed Hades to a throne. "Since Mom decided to make herself leader, I got a throne all set up for her."

"Hmm, she could use one. But what about the other villains?"

"Got it covered." Damien snapped his fingers and a giant table appeared with a black tablecloth with a skull in the center.

"Ooh, props for the death symbol." Hades counted the chairs. "Let's see. Your mom wants……she wants the good, preferably magical villains. She's asked for Ursula, Jafar, Mad Madam Mim has been crossed three times, can't imagine why Gaston, Cruella, and Hook are on this list, that new guy---"

"Facilier?"

"The skinny black guy?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, she thinks he's got potential. For animal villains, she wants Scar because he actually killed someone, why is the Cheshire Cat crossed out on this list? Was he even a villain?"

"He was manipulative, deceiving, mischievous, and led Alice to the queen and purposely got her in trouble."

"Okay, that snake from the Jungle Book. She's commanded no Pixar villains. That's it."

"Why isn't Aunt Mordred on there?"

"Guess your mother and Mordred are still feuding over something stupid."

"Fredloser," Sam whispered. "Which villain chicks didn't they mention?"

"Hold on, I'm thinking. They forgot Clayton, and Shere Khan for guy villains. He didn't mention Yzma, Maleficent, or Medusa. Mordred's gotta be the evil stepmother. Which mean the queen from Snow White is his mom."

"Did she have a name?"

"No, but they didn't mention Phil, I mean Damien's mom. Maybe we'll finally learn her name. It's weird they mention Dr. Facilier, but not Narissa from two years before. McLeach, Frollo, Chernabog, Shan-Yu, Radcliffe, and Oogie Boogie were left out too. It's weird because in House of Mouse, Hades loved Chernabog's act."

"You need a life. You need a girlfriend."

"Sorry for clinging to the past. It was one of the few good moments in my life. Before you, you know."

"I don't need any crap from you." Sam began to crawl away toward Carly and the others.

"Hades," this was a female voice. "I have a gift for you." A magic staff appeared and landed in Hades's hand.

"Ooh, shiny." He turned it gray. "I hate shiny."

"Who doesn't?"

"Maleficent?" Delaney asked.

"Maleficent is Damien's mom?" Layla questioned.

Carly made a disgusted face. "That is wrong on so many levels."

"Not really," I.Q. inputted. "They did date on a Halloween episode of House of Mouse. A place where all Disney characters could interact. How they conceived a child is beyond me."

"Well if you must know," Damien had discovered them. "I was adopted." He snapped his fingers and some sort of bubble surrounded I.Q., Carly, Delaney, and Layla.

"Bravo Damien," Maleficent had stepped next to her son. "I'm impressed with your abilities."

"There's three missing." He noticed Sam and imprisoned her in a bubble. "Two."

"Diablo," Maleficent's raven perched himself on her shoulder. "Seek out the others and bring them to us."

"I'll zap the room." Hades used his staff to create lightning.

Diablo had found Freddie. "My, my, what a handsome young man," Maleficent commented.

"You can't be his mom!" Freddie was still unsure. "The Evil Queen is his mom."

"I can see how you would assume so. But if you must know you nosy little man, Mordred, my little sister, is the Evil Queen."

"OW!" Spencer fell to the floor.

"Where were you hiding?" Hades asked him.

"I climbed up to that convientley placed chandelier. Then I got zapped and fell." Spencer looked at Damien. "How could you? We went to the jungle together!"

"You let me get captured by monkeys," Damien pointed out.

"You killed the monkeys by burning them!"

"They asked me to burn them? That orange monkey must've been secretly suicidal."

"Doubtful," Freddie said. "Disney may have secretly put in sexual stuff, racism, and hatred toward Jewish people, but I can recall no instances of suicide. Murder maybe, but not suicide."

"Can't imagine why you two nerdy guys talk too much," Damien laughed. "It's the girls who are supposed to talk a lot. You know what they said in the Wizard of Oz, people without minds do an awful lot of talking."

Sam tried to break out of her bubble. "When I get outta here, you won't do anymore talking!"

"I'm not afraid of a girl."

Freddie laughed. "You don't know Sam like we do."

"You've given me an idea," Maleficent gave a sinister chuckle. "Damien, this is your spell. Release that boy in the bubble."

"Mom, I don't know---"

"Do as I say, Damien."

"Yes, Mother." Damien released I.Q. out of the bubble. I.Q. was next to Maleficent tied up.

"Good job," Maleficent held PEO in her hand. "Back to business." She aimed her staff at the girls and they disappeared.

"HEY!"

"WHERE'D THEY GO!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?"

Maleficent pointed her staff at Genie, who was disguised as a blue plate.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Genie inquired.

"I've got a special little game I want to play with these gentlemen. I'll be using the girls as prizes. It wouldn't be fair if they had help."

"You bit---"

"What can I say? I like mind games, or games that mess with innocent people. I'm gonna separate you three, and you have to save your damsel." Hades opened three portals for her. "Oops, these are most helpful to you," She took I.Q.'s glasses.

"Hey!" Why did you take my glasses? Without them I'm virtually blind!"

"Exactly." She gave another sinister chuckle. "You," a green light from her staff formed a rope around Spencer. "You'll go through that one." Spencer was forcibly thrown into the first portal. "You," the same light trapped I.Q., "go through that one." The same thing happened to I.Q. The light trapped Freddie. "You get the idea." Freddie was thrown into the third portal.

Genie was trapped in an anti magic bubble. "What's the purpose of that?"

Damien was also confused. "Yeah Mom, what was the purpose?"

"You gentlemen obviously cannot do simple math. Three boys, four girls. Which ever one they don't save will become our prisoner. Think of what we could do." Hades, Damien, and Genie had blank stares. Maleficent moaned. "Think of what I could do."

"I'm afraid to," Genie said.

* * *

Yeah, I watched House of Mouse on YouTube when I was out yesterday. I enjoyed the Halloween episode where Hades falls in love with Maleficent. One of the villains you saw a lot of in the background was the Queen in her witch form (which by the way, I've been terrified of the witch ever since I saw Snow White so I didn't really enjoy seeing her) and she doesn't have a name. So I gave her one and made her Maleficent's sister because Maleficent and the Queen share some similarities. Apparently she's also known as Grimhilde, but I don't really think that name suits her, and it's not officially confirmed (like the Beast's name is supposedly Prince Adam). Okay, I'm done boring you. My rants tend to be longer than the actual story, lol. You know what I would like please.


	12. Choose Wisely, Freddie

Guess what, I'm bored! I'll put another one up while I still have the idea in my head. This one may be shorter. Right now I have a random movie quote that will eventually tie into upcoming parts.

_"He's not your true love!"---Shrek_

_"And what do you know about true love?"---Fiona_

_"I….I…"---Shrek_

_"Oh this is precious. The ogre has fallen in love with the princess."---Lord Farquaad_

* * *

Spencer had found himself surprisingly not in a jungle, or forest. This was an amusement park of some sort. But instead of finding kids or families, Spencer noticed little donkeys running around. Some had clothes on.

"Weird." He went around the amusement park. "Carly!"

"HELP!" This was a girl's voice near a convientley placed cliff. "Spencer, help!" Somehow the voice knew Spencer.

"I'M COMING!" He ran over to the voice. Some sort of ghosts were near Layla. "You're not Carly."

The ghosts headed toward him. Spencer screamed and duck. Layla lost her balance and began to fall backwards off the cliff. "HELP!"

Spencer grabbed her foot. "I keep forgetting your name Not Carly or Not Australian Girl."

"Layla."

"Oh like the song."

"Yeah."

"I like that song."

"I think I was named after that."

"I was named after a family friend."

"I hate to get off topic of our pleasant conversation, but the blood is rushing to my head, and I have a terrible fear of heights."

"Oh yeah." Spencer struggled to pull Layla up. He somehow managed to pull her up.

Layla gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much. You're the second guy who saved my life."

"Second?"

"Yeah. As I was falling in the Lion King, my dress acted kinda like a parachute and slowed me down, so I grabbed a tree. Techno was flying and he saved me. He's real special."

"Do you have a crush on him?"

"Techno? Heck no."

Spencer chuckled. "That rhymed."

"Say," a little cricket appeared next to them. "Have you seen a wooden boy with donkey ears? He was headed this way."

"Maybe those ghosts captured him," Spencer suggested.

"Those ghosts look kinda familiar." Layla noted. "Do you think they took the characters we replaced?"

"Maybe they were conjured up by the scary lady."

"Perhaps I can help you along your journey," Jiminy suggested.

"That would be very helpful Mr. Cricket. Do you know how we get outta here?"

....

I.Q. had stumbled into his surroundings. "I wish I knew where I was." He tried squinting. He heard something in the distance. "Due to my vision loss, my other sense have increased." He sniffed the air. "I smell…a familiar smell. It's not a male, or Layla, but it seems so familiar." He followed the scent.

"I don't know what you're talkin' bout, mate."

"That's Delaney." He followed the sound of her voice.

"You're not gonna fake an Australian accent to us," this was an British male. "Let us in, Sheila," he laughed.

"You know for sure her name's Sheila, Jasper?" It was another British male.

"It's an Aussie joke, Horace. Now let us in!"

"No!" Delaney tried to prevent them from coming in. "Get lost!"

"Let us in!"

"I know what you want, and who you work for. I've seen this movie!"

"Movie? This ain't no picture show! Let us in!"

"Hey!" I.Q. appeared behind them. "Leave her alone!"

"Ooh," Jasper and Horace diverted their attention to I.Q. Giving Delaney the opportunity to lock the door and phone the police.

"Who's gonna make us?" Jasper pushed I.Q. to the ground. "You?"

I.Q. stood up and did weird kung fu moves using a weird Asian scream. Jasper and Horace laughed. "Come at me!"

Jasper got his fist ready and took a step near I.Q. I.Q. knocked him out with a crane kick to the head. Horace stared at him in shock. Delaney was watching out the window.

"Come on fat boy!" I.Q. gestured for Horace to come closer to him.

"I'm good." Horace tried to run away. I.Q. ran after him, picked him up, and flung him to the ground.

Delaney came running out. "I.Q.? Is that you?"

"Hi Delaney."

"What happened to your glasses?"

"Maleficent took them. I think she also took my backpack with my spare glasses."

"I've got a spare in my pack." Delaney had a fanny pack. "It may be out of style, but it's convient."

I.Q. took the glasses from here. "These are the same prescription and everything. Thanks a lot Delaney."

"Truth be told, I like you better without your glasses." Delaney messed up his hair. "I didn't know you could kick arse like that. You saved the puppies, and in a way, me too." Delaney kissed I.Q.'s lips. Her kiss was longer than Layla's kiss.

"Golly, two kisses by two different girls."

Delaney giggled. She took I.Q.'s hand and they walked off as the police arrived to take away Horace and Jasper.

....

Freddie wasn't in a specific venue. He found himself where the eight of them would always be before they separated. "What's going on?" He asked himself, knowing no one would answer.

"I've decided to mess with your mind, Fredward." Maleficent appeared in the room. "If you've correctly done the math, there are four girls and three boys. Spencer has saved Layla, I.Q. has saved Delaney."

"Where are Carly and Sam?"

Maleficent made two portals appear. "Carly is one, Sam is in the other." Maleficent had a sinister chuckle as she turned into a stream of purple light and disappeared into a portal. "Choose wisely," Maleficent's voice was in the background. The portals spun around the room. Freddie tried to keep his attention on the one Maleficent entered. When the portals stopped, Freddie entered the one on the right.

...

Sam had been violently thrown to the ground when she appeared in a forest. "Looks like Bambi," She commented. "If I've even seen Bambi."

"Gah, what's Bambi, Jaq-Jaq?"

Sam looked in the apron pocket. Gus and Jaq were sitting in there. "What are you guys doing in there?"

"Sam forgot we in here?" Jaq asked.

"Well, yeah. I thought I took you guys out. I bet you were the ones who ate my Fat Cakes."

"Fat Cakes good, huh Jaq-Jaq?"

"Sure is Gus-Gus."

"Glad someone thinks so." Sam started walking around. "How am I supposed to get out of here."

A portal appeared in the sky and Carly fell out. Frightened, Jaq and Gus scurried back into the apron pockets. "Sam!"

"Carls!" Sam and Carly hugged each other. "How did you get here?"

"I was in some sort of castle and I heard Freddie's voice. I was gonna go toward him when I got zapped here. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Yeah, me too Carls."

"Let's look around for something to eat. There's gotta be some berries or something."

"Good idea."

...

Freddie was running inside the castle in the other portal. "CARLY! SAM! ANYBODY!" Freddie heard footsteps.

"Hey, come back!" This was Carly. "Come on!"

"Carly!" Freddie went after Carly. "Carly!" She didn't hear him.

"I know you have Sam!" She was following a green ball of light.

"CARLY, NO!" Freddie ran after her. He pinned her to the ground.

Carly sat up and rubbed her head. "Ow! Freddie. Freddie, am I glad to see you!"

"Carly? Is that really you?"

"Your middle name is Robin after a bird your mom accidentally killed a robin a month before you were born."

"It is you." He gave her a hug. "Oh my God, Sam!"

"That glowing ball has her!"

"No, she's in another place. Maleficent made me choose two portals. She's gotta be in this one."

"Maybe she used her magic to conjure up the ball."

"Which means---"

"Maleficent and Sam are in a different portal!"

Freddie grabbed Carly's arm. "We gotta find a way to the other portal!"

...

"So you just got zapped and a portal brought you here."

"Which means Freddie's in a trap."

"How do we get to the other portal?"

"I dunno."

"I just wish an idea could fall outta the sky or something."

At that moment, an idea didn't fall out of the sky, but an apple fell out of a tree and landed on Carly's head. "OW!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just got hit on the head with an apple."

"Like that one guy who discovered gravy."

"Gravity."

"It matters. Can I eat that apple?"

"I don't care," Carly continued rubbing her head.

...

Freddie and Carly ran around in circles trying to find an exit out of the mysterious castle.

"Over there!" Carly pointed to a door with a sort of glow around it. Carly tried opening it. "It's locked."

"No, it's not. It's a trick knob. You open it the other way." Freddie opened the door and the two ran into the venue where Sam and Carly were.

"I told you to stay out of this!" This was Maleficent.

"Oh crap she is here!" Carly whined.

"This way," Freddie led Carly in the direction.

"I have every right to mess with these people as you do." Carly was talking.

"Carly, why did you say that?" Freddie inquired.

"I didn't say that!" Carly answerd Freddie's inquiry.

"Then…who…." Freddie and Carly ran near the voices.

Maleficent and Carly were standing next to each other near a big rock. Carly on the right, Maleficent on the left. "I made a barrier for you to stay away."

"I broke it!!" The Carly said. "You forget I can transform too, sister!"

"Mordred!" Freddie and Carly ran over to them.

Maleficent and Mordred turned to them. "Congratulations Freddie, you managed to save Carly from the first portal." Maleficent sarcastically applaused.

"But at what cost?" Mordred pointed behind the rock where Maleficent was in front of. Maleficent moved her cape.

The first thing Carly and Freddie saw was a half bitten apple and a hand sticking out behind the rock.

* * *

In the style of Bruce from Family Guy, "Oh noooo!" then that Jeffrey guy. "I knoooow!" Kind of a bad moment to end with, but it's kinda obvious. I have a feeling I'm gonna get some feedback from this. Oh I have a question. Who should hook up? I.Q. and Layla, or I.Q. and Delaney? Fret not, I'll have Layla find out about I.Q. and Delaney to add some conflict between my characters. Hope you're liking this. Peace out for now!


	13. Gonna Fight Fire with Fire

If you haven't guessed, Sam ate a poison apple given to her by Mordred who was disguised as Carly. So, so, so sorry this is up way later. I spent the whole day not at home and when I got home, I was busy with other junk. Okay, here's the next part. By the way, it'll be much shorter than usual, I apologize. I'll try to explain why at the end.

* * *

It was what Freddie and Carly expected to see, even though they strongly wished it wasn't.

Sam was laying on the ground behind the rock with her hand over her head. A victim of one of Mordred's poison apples. Maleficent and Mordred sinisterly cackled as Freddie took Sam in his arms.

"Is she alive?" Carly asked, her tone with worry and panic.

Freddie felt for a pulse. He took a deep breath. "No."

Carly began to cry. "She should've known the apple was poison!"

"It was given to her by you in disguise. And she never saw Snow White."

Carly lunged for Maleficent. She managed to tackle her to the ground and give her a couple of punches before Mordred used her magic to throw her off. Freddie dropped Sam and went over to Carly. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

"Because we love it," the sisters answered in unison.

"You'll love this too." Maleficent made Sam disappear.

"What did you do with her?" Freddie had demand in his tone.

"We just relocated her to a place more comfortable," Maleficent answered.

"Same with Carly," Mordred smiled.

"What?" Freddie and Carly questioned simultaneously. Mordred made Carly disappear.

"You can find your way back to the others through there," Maleficent and Mordred disappeared in a flash of green and purple light and a portal appeared.

Freddie pounded on the rock in anger. He felt tears come down his face. He glanced over and noticed something near where the sisters were standing. When Carly tackled Maleficent, I.Q.'s PEO had fallen out. He took it with him when he took the portal to reunite him with the others.

The others were waiting for him. They were about to give him a hug when he noticed the tears.

"What's wrong?" Layla asked.

"First the good news," Freddie pulled out PEO from his raggedy pockets and handed it to I.Q.

"PEO!" I.Q. clutched his prized possession to his chest. "I thought I'd never see you again. Where did you find this?"

"Carly tackled Maleficent to the ground and it fell out."

"Carly?" Spencer asked. "Where is she?"

"That's the bad news." Freddie cleared his throat. "Mordred magically transported her somewhere else. I don't know where."

"Crap!"

"What about Sam?" Delaney asked. "Did you find her?"

Freddie was silent. He rubbed his hand through his hair "Freddie," Layla understood something was wrong. "what happened to Sam?"

"I was too late to save her." The others were silent as well. "Mordred, the evil queen from Snow White, and Maleficent's little sister, if you haven't guessed it, she disguised herself as Carly and gave Sam a poisoned apple."

Layla rubbed Freddie's shoulder. "I'm real sorry to hear that."

"We all are," I.Q. added.

"That's not all," Freddie sighed. "Maleficent made her disappear too."

"I'm gonna kill her," Delaney made a fist and pounded it against her hand.

"No," I.Q. made a few adjustments to his PEO. "We're gonna fight fire with fire."

"What do you mean?"

"They like playing mind games," I.Q. aimed his PEO at a back wall. "We might as well join in."

"Techno, we still don't understand you," Layla said.

A portal appeared. "There's only one place where Disney characters can interact with other Disney characters from different universes. Someone's gotta know where Carly, Sam, and the other characters are, and why we're here."

Delaney giggled. "I love your big brain." Layla gave her a dirty look.

"It's definitely very useful. Onward through the portal." He gestured for Delaney to go first. "Ladies first."

She giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I.Q. rubbed his cheek. Before Layla went through, she socked I.Q. in the stomach. He groaned in pain. "Spencer, you next."

Spencer laughed. "I like that girl." Spencer went through, Freddie followed, then finally, I.Q. went last.

....

"Welcome," Max Goof opened the doors. "To the House of Mouse."

* * *

I'm so sorry, I had to make this short. I have homework, laundry, research for my debate on Wednesday. I'll try to make the next one longer but this chapter is just a recap, setup chapter. Hope it cleared up a few things.

Just out of curiosity, can anyone else imagine Carly trying to kick a villain's ass?

Also, I would like more people's opinions on who I.Q. should be with, Layla or Delaney (thanks DaydreamKid for your input, but I gotta get other's opinions too). Try to let me know before I start chapter 15, maybe if can do a chapter 16 I'd like to know by then. Feedback is nice.


	14. Showdown at the House of Mouse

Delayed a day, I know. I think it's safe to say people hate me. I haven't been home and when I've been home, I've been tryin' to do homework. Okay then hopefully this will be much longer. I've decided to simply call this one Showdown at the House of Mouse for self-explanatory reasons you will find out as you read As it stands I have 2 votes for Layla & I.Q. and one vote for Delaney & I.Q. J2LUK (just to let you know--this is something I im to friends J2LUK). Cue Western showdown music.

* * *

The gang met with Daisy at the front desk. "Do you have a reservation?"

I.Q. stepped up to the desk like a big man on campus. "Reservation for five under Pan."

Daisy typed it into the computer. "Okay. Peter Pan, Alice, Aladdin, Tarzan, and the kid from the Rescuers down under?"

"Yes we are."

"You requested the showdown at the House of Mouse?" I.Q. nodded. "The villains are waiting for you through there." The gang proceeded to head off. "Wait, will you sign my book?" Daisy held up her autograph book.

"Later." I.Q. led the way into the enormous dining area where the villains were waiting.

"Why have we been called here?" Maleficent questioned.

"We're gonna have a showdown at the House of Mouse."

"We are?" Every single person asked I.Q.

"Yep. This is the only place where villains can meet with all other villains. The terms and conditions are you can do whatever you want."

"Um I.Q.," Freddie interrupted, "did you forget they have magic and stuff?"

"I didn't. We can do whatever we want too. And since we're outnumbered, we get backup."

I.Q. whistled. Characters who magically transported include King Triton, Fairy Godmother, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Merlin, Blue Fairy, Tinkerbell, and in their Kingdom Hearts form, Goofy and Donald.

"I know someone else who can help us." Freddie rubbed the lamp.

"Yippe-ki-oh Freddo," Genie was a cowboy.

"Genie, my second wish is for you to help win the showdown at the House of Mouse against the villains."

"Sure thing Freddie," Genie braced himself for battle. "Oh here," He made five magic wands appear for everyone to fight with. "You know villains are gonna cheat, so why don't we?"

"He's gotta point," Spencer commented. "Villains are mean and scary. And mean."

"How do we use these?" Layla inquired. When she flicked it around, a burst of lightning hit Cruella de Vil.

Cruella's eyes got wide. She looked around in a daze. "Where am I? Who am I? What am I?"

"Oops."

"No, this is good," Freddie commented.

"Why didn't she die?" Delaney asked.

"We can't kill the villains dear," Fauna replied.

"Though we would like too," Merryweather groaned.

"Merryweather!" Flora objected.

Delaney giggled. "I like that fairy."

"With great power, comes great responsibility," the Blue Fairy inputted.

"You stole that line from Spiderman," Spencer pointed out.

"It's a common quote," Blue Fairy looked a little miffed.

"Perhaps training is in order," Merlin suggested.

As the good guys were contemplating this, a blast of lightning hit Spencer square in the stomach. He flew a couple of feet before landing on his back.

"Spencer, you okay?" Everyone ran over to him.

"PAIN!"

"We'll win this one for you, Spence," Freddie turned to Genie. "How do we win this?"

Mickey Mouse stepped to the center wearing a referee outfit. "I think to be fair, you need rules, and a judge." The villains moaned. "Rules, no death spells." The villains moaned louder. "No one can die, that's not fair. If you're hit, you lose both your memory and powers." The villains moaned louder again. "You may use defense spells. No tricks." Mickey looked the villains square in the eyes. "Spencer and Cruella have already lost. How's the stomach, pal?"

"PAIN!"

"Mickey," Minnie and Pluto stepped over near Mickey. "The ring's all set up."

"Golly, that fast?" Minnie nodded. "Okay. You ready Mike?"

Mike the Microphone lowered to the center of a ring in the center of the dining area. "Thanks Mick. The score is tied one to one with Cruella and Spencer out already. How are you guys doing?"

"PAIN!" Spencer clutched his stomach as Cruella walked around in circles in confusion.

"Just a guess," Layla began, "but I think he's in pain."

"Do we get team names?" Delaney asked.

"Why do you like team crap? Team leaders, team names?"

"Well sorry for liking things to be grouped or paired. Team captains would be cool too." She went over to I.Q. and stroked his side. "I nominate I.Q."

Layla moaned. "Well, he does seem like the perfect candidate. Any objections?"

"WATCH OUT!" I.Q. shouted.

"That's a strange objection. Especially because you're the---"

I.Q. jumped in front of Layla and blocked a lightning bolt. When the bolt hit the shield, it bounced back and took out Shere Khan, Madam Mim, Ratcliffe, Stromboli, The Ringmaster, Edgar, Amos Slade, Medusa, McLeach, and it was headed toward Gaston, who was showing off to a few villainesses.

"Nobody wins a match better than Gas---" He was hit by the lighting. "Who am I? What am I? Where am I?"

Truth be told, it was kinda funny seeing a bunch of confused villains running around asking who, where, or what they were. However, it wasn't so funny for the remaining villains.

"Sneak attack," Scar whispered. It appeared Scar was whispering to himself.

As Delaney prepared to defend herself, she felt a tickle, and then a sting go up her leg. "OW!" I.Q. turned to her. "Something bit me!" I.Q. noticed a rat in fancy clothes run toward Freddie. He zapped Ratigan the Rat. "It's bleedin'!"

"Suck it up," Layla advised.

"That does look pretty bad," I.Q. examined the bite. "You have no choice but to sit this one out."

"But I wanna fight!" Delaney argued.

"It's best that you don't. I've seen rat bites become so infected they cause death."

"Yeah, rats caused the Plague," Layla added.

"Alright I.Q., I trust you," Delaney kissed his cheek and sat out the fight. "But can't I use magic to make it better?" She asked Spencer.

He tried to sit up. "Yeah. But I think it's only fair we took out a lot of villains and so far it's only two of us." Another bolt hit Spencer in the stomach. "AW COME ON!" He clutched his stomach again. "PAIN!"

Fauna hurried over to Spencer. "Oh dear, that looks awful," she used her magic to heal him. She also used her magic to cure Delaney's rat bite. "All better." When Fauna finished saying that, she disappeared in a green light. Before the gang knew it, all magic Disney characters were disappearing. They heard the villains laugh evilly.

I.Q. pulled out PEO. "Layla, I want you to use Ursula's weakness against her. Destroy Flotsam and Jetsam!"

"Who?"

"Destroy her two eels."

"Didn't that turn her into a 50 foot mad octo-person thing?"

"Only with the trident, she doesn't have that. Do it!"

Layla aimed her wand at Ursula's two eels who were headed toward Delaney and Spencer.

"Babies!" Ursula slithered over to what remained of them. "My poor little poopsies." She turned to Layla. "You'll pay." I.Q. zapped Ursula, and Ursula became like the other villains.

"Use the villain's weaknesses against them!" I.Q. suggested.

"What if we don't know their weaknesses?" Freddie asked.

I.Q. smiled. "Everyone has a weakness."

"Okay. What's Jafar's weakness? He looks like he wants the lamp."

"Let him have it?"

"The lamp?"

"Give me the lamp!" Jafar (and Iago on his shoulder) went slowly toward Freddie.

"Heck no!"

"Have it your way," Jafar aimed his snake staff at the lamp.

Layla zapped Jafar as I.Q. got Iago. While they were at it, Layla, I.Q. and Freddie zapped a few other villains.

Then there were three on each side. Fighting on the side of good was Freddie, Layla, and I.Q. Fighting on the evil side, was Hades, Mordred, and Maleficent.

Goofy and Donald were no longer in their Kingdom Hearts form, instead they were transformed back to normal. Goofy chuckled. "Gawrsh, Donald. Lookie what I found."

"WAK! WAK! Don't point that at me," that's what Donald seemed to say, as it was hard to understand him, as he jumped up and down in anger.

"You gotta be careful Goofy," Mickey said. "If you use that the wrong way, you could destroy the good guys. That's something that could be powerful for villains."

"Really?" Hades and Mordred turned to Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"No, you fools!" Maleficent ordered. "It's a trap."

"What would make you say that?" Mickey asked. "We found this in the villain prop room."

As Mickey went on making excuses, Minnie, Daisy, and Pluto came out from behind them.

"What are they doing?" Layla asked.

"What are they holding?" Freddie questioned.

"Pluto's got some kind of string," I.Q. observed, "Daisy has the magic mirror, and Minnie's got something heavy covered on a cart and some sort of pink liquid."

"Hades," Minnie went over to Hades in a worry. "You got a clean spot on your outfit."

"What? No!"

"I'll get it with this acid." Minnie poured the pink liquid on Hades. "Oh dear, this isn't acid."

"It isn't? What is it then?"

Spencer went over to Pluto with a pair of scissors. "What is this, a thread of life?"

Hades's eyes got wide with fear. "That pink liquid, you poured it all on my outfit didn't you?" Minnie held up the vile with a face of death on it, totally empty. "Oy gevalt." He turned into a soul and headed down to the Underworld.

Delaney stepped over to the mirror. "Mordred, is that a wart near your nose?"

Mordred stormed over to the mirror. "Impossible!" She looked in the mirror. She screamed at what she saw, shattered the mirror, and the broken mirror made her disappear into a purple fire.

Maleficent sarcastically applauded. "You took care of two things holding me back. No matter. I am the Mistress of all Evil! I can stop five brats! Diablo!" Maleficent looked around. "Diablo?"

Minnie pulled back the sheet on the rolling cart. It was a stone statue of Diablo. "A gift from Merryweather," Minnie said.

"I knew I liked that fairy," Delaney commented.

"That is not my pet!" Maleficent went over to the statue.

"Now's our time to strike," I.Q. told Freddie and Layla. "Aim your wands." They did as they were told. "On three. One."

"Two," Freddie and Layla counted.

"THREE!" Magic shot out of their wands and struck Maleficent destroying her in a green fire.

The gang high fived each other.

"Wait, wait!" Spencer interrupted. "Do you guys know where Carly and Sam are?"

The other guys moaned and groaned. "We destroyed the villain who knows where they are!" Freddie reminded.

"Or so you think!" Phil/Damien appeared in the center of the House of Mouse. He zapped away the ring and caused destruction of the club. "You really think Mom and Pop would do their own work. HELLO!" He zapped a blast of lightning over the gang's heads. "Mom and Pop had minions to do their work. Pain and Panic, those imbecile goons, Diablo, Cerebus the three-headed dog! You think they would hide them themselves. I got them!"

"Tell me where," Freddie held his wand up to Damien's head, "or I'll---"

"You'll what? You wished to win the showdown at the House of Mouse. You did. Did you notice who was notably absent?" The gang paused to think. "Me! I locked Carly in the dungeon, and hid Sam in the tallest tower while you got rid of the main villains. Leaving me as the only villain now. Good luck stopping me." He evaporated into thin air.

"In the dungeon? Tallest tower? What does he mean by that?" Spencer questioned.

"There's only one place I can think of," Freddie said.

"That castle we were at, right?" Delaney asked.

"No. Where could Damien do his own stuff if his parents used the Black Cauldron castle as a headquarters?" The others shot blank stares at Freddie while I.Q. was deep in thought. "If your parents were gone on business for a few days, would you have a house party?"

"Wouldn't your mother kill you?" Spencer asked.

"I think I know what you're getting at Freddie." I.Q. and Freddie nodded in unison.

"The Forbidden Mountains," they said in unison.

"You really got a death wish don't you Freddie?" Spencer asked.

* * *

Nothing much in this chapter, it's just a setup again, but I don't know how to write fight scenes. Hopefully this is somewhat decent. Didn't get home til 6:30, ate, showered, did homework for debate tomorrow, now I'm putting this up. Feedback please.


	15. It was Love

GRRR! I am soooooo f-in' busy. It's like I have no life. Another delay, I apologize. With school, drama, homework, stuff at home, I barely have time to put up chapters. But hey, I tend to be a fast updater and at most I skip a day and a half. Okay so we know there's still one more major villain. We know Carly is in a dungeon, and Sam is in a tower, possibly in the Forbidden Mountains (if you didn't know, that's where Maleficent lives in Sleeping Beauty). Hey remember back in Chapter 12.…try to think back on something in that chapter that could be a clue (maybe clues, still not sure) to an upcoming part. That's all I'm saying. Oh and side note, my partner Andrew and I won our debate! Sorry, I was excited and that was off topic but I've never won a debate before and we won by 2 votes. Anywho, back to iDisney (holy crap, first time I mentioned the title in the story). Please enjoy.

* * *

"What are the Forbidden Mountains?" Layla asked.

"I think we have those in Australia," Delaney responded. "My mum told me, 'Delaney Elle, don't go near those mountains, they're forbidden.' Those are those right? I'll be able to go back to Australia?"

"No," I.Q. answered, "that's Maleficent's domain in the forbidden mountains. From Sleeping Beauty."

"That creepy looking castle?"

"Yes."

"You lost me at creepy," Spencer turned to walk away. The girls grabbed him.

"We gotta go there, so do you," Layla told him.

"Question is, how do we get there?" Delaney and the others turned to I.Q.

"Don't look at me," I.Q. pointed to Freddie, "he had the magic carpet." Everyone turned to Freddie.

"I don't know where it is. It probably disappeared with the magic people," Freddie moaned.

"Don't you have the lamp?"

"But I've only got one wish. I wanna use it to save Carly and Sam."

Layla moaned and snatched the lamp from Freddie. She rubbed it and the Genie appeared.

"Hey, a new…mistress. I've really only had guys rub the lamp before. I'm Genie," Genie introduced.

"Yeah I know," She rolled her eyes. "I'm Layla."

"Ooh, like the song," Genie turned into Eric Clapton. "Got me on my knees, Layla."

Delaney smiled. "I like that song."

"I agree," I.Q. agreed.

Layla moaned. "Look Carly and Sam have been kidnapped."

Genie turned into Bruce from Family Guy "Oh nooo!"

"I know," Layla continued. "Could you tell us where Carly and Sam are?"

"Not without you wishing for it."

"Okay, I wish we knew where Carly and Sam was."

"Better," Genie made a giant magic mirror appear. Maleficent's domain was the image that appeared in the mirror. "Looks like you can find them in the Forbidden Mountains."

The image flashed to Carly, still in her Snow White outfit, sitting in a dungeon alone. She was crying and scared.

"That's Carly!" Spencer exclaimed.

The next image was of Sam. Sam was still in her Cinderella outfit and was sleeping in some sort of bed in a tower.

"Sam looks so peaceful," Delaney commented.

'Yeah, and not violent," Freddie added.

"You can tell she's dreaming."

"How?"

"You just can," I.Q. stared at the image.

"Boy, I wish we could see what she was dreaming," Layla whispered.

"Your wish is my command." Genie made the image of Sam eating on the mirror.

"No surprise her dream involves food," Freddie snarkily replied.

The dream was getting kinda disgusting as all Sam did was eat. She ate in mass quantities, she ate with her mouth open, there was food everywhere. It was not the prettiest sight.

"Please stop this," Layla asked Genie. Genie did as he was requested. "Does she actually eat like that?"

Freddie and Spencer nodded.

"Did anyone else notice something a bit odd in her costume? Like there was something in the pockets." I.Q. questioned.

"Probably Fat Cakes," Genie replied. "She did wish for a lot of those after she saved Freddie's life."

"She saved your life?" Everyone turned to Freddie when Delaney said that.

"Well, yeah. At least that's what Genie told me," Freddie responded.

"You gotta save her now!"

"Why me? This is the closest I'm ever gonna get to Sam not hurting me."

"But you do care about her don't you?"

"Well….yeah. But----"

"And she saved your life," Layla added. "Saving her is payback. You owe her."

"She owes me over $250! You don't see her paying me back!"

"But that's money. She saved your life. Key word," Layla got in face. "LIFE!"

"She may be a blonde headed demon," Freddie gave I.Q. a weird look, "I read the iCarly blogs. Anyway, you do owe her. You could've died."

"I agree with Techno," Layla said.

"I agree with all the other people who's names I can't remember," Spencer agreed.

"I really don't have a chance do I?" Freddie asked.

Genie changed his Aladdin outfit into a knight outfit.

"Yes," Everyone said in unison.

"Can I at least go back to the Aladdin outfit?" Genie zapped the Aladdin outfit back on.

"Genie," Layla began, "I wish we were at the Forbidden mountains."

....

Gus and Jaq peaked out from Sam's apron. "Where are we Jaq-Jaq?"

"No idea, Gus-Gus." Jaq looked at Sam. "Sam sleepy. Let's explore castle."

"Castle big and scary."

"So is mean old stepmother."

Gus chuckled at that.

....

The gang was at the Forbidden Mountains in the blink of eye.

"Jiminy Cricket," Spencer breathed.

"Yes," Jiminy Cricket appeared on his shoulder. "You called?"

"Oh, I meant like holy crap in a more appropriate way."

"Don't they all?"

"Jiminy," Layla took the cricket in her hands. "Can you help us find Sam and Carly?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I agree with the cricket," Freddie smiled.

"No. Sam saved Freddie's life and he's gotta save hers. She's somewhere in this castle, mountain, place."

"Well then Freddie, you have to save hers." Jiminy told him.

"Yeah but….what has Sam done for me?"

"SAVE YOUR LIFE!" Everyone reminded him.

"Besides that."

"She defended you about not being kissed," Delaney reminded.

"Yeah, after she was the one who told everyone I hadn't kissed anyone!"

"You guys kissed," Spencer said.

Delaney, I.Q., and Layla all dropped their jaws simultaneously. "YOU GUYS KISSED?"

"Just to get it over with!" Freddie replied back.

"Yeah, but what about when you gave the school at sea thing to Missy for Sam?" Spencer added.

"Spencer, shut up."

"Freddie, just admit you have feelings for her." I.Q. told him.

"I don't!"

Delaney grabbed the lamp from Layla and rubbed it.

"You know, at this rate, Freddo's gonna be Spencer's age when he makes his final wish," Genie flew over to Delaney.

"I wish Freddie would admit his feelings for Sam!" She wished.

Genie pointed his fingers at Freddie. "Listen, Australian girl, I don't think I can do that because rule number two is---"

As Genie tried to explain to Freddie that he can't make anyone fall in love, the wish was forcing Freddie to think back on all the times he and Sam had together.

_The time Sam defended Freddie on him not having kissed anyone_

_The time Sam came to Freddie to help her with Missy_

_The time they were in unison on Jake's horrible singing_

_The time they played cave husband and cave wife in the iCarly skit_

_The times when they had sarcastic comebacks to each other's insults_

_The time they almost hugged when David won_

_The time they hugged in Japan_

_The time her head was on his shoulder_

_The time he moved her out of the way when her Mom drove through the school_

_The time they were tied together with Carly and she brought up their kiss_

"_Did you guys…..like it?" The question Carly asked ran through his mind._

_He thought about kissing Carly all those times. He felt no spark._

_He then thought back to Sam……_

…_.and the time they shared their first kiss. It was magical, it was passionate, it was….love_

"I'M IN LOVE WITH SAM!" He found himself shouting. He immediately covered his mouth.

"I KNEW IT!" Delaney jumped up and down with glee.

* * *

Okay, I ran outta ideas so I just made this like a fill in chapter and included my favorite Seddie moments. I kinda wanted to get this over with too so I can shower and watch the office delivery (they're finally having the baby, I is so excited!) Yeah. By the way Layla is named after a song. It kinda ties into me because I'm named after a soap opera character (something along the lines of 20th century pop culture). She was named after the Eric Clapton song, I was named after Priscilla Presley's character on Dallas. Without looking at my profile, can any of you guess my name? By the way, I'm still giving you a chance to vote. Is it gonna be……

I.Q. & Layla (IQuayla)

Or

I.Q. & Delaney (IQuanley)

Yeah, I like mashing names together. Don't judge me. Feedback please. Wow, my rants are longer and more selfish. Sorry.


	16. What is Everyone So Afraid Of?

Okay I got a much deserved break. Yesterday my sis and I saw Alice in Wonderland, I have no homework, and the ACT is next week so I get Tuesday off and I get to come to school at 11:00 on Wednesday and Thursday. So hopefully I'll be able to get a lot more accomplished. I have no idea how long this'll be, I guess I'm kinda winging it right now with ideas and an ending. By the way, Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs is on Saturday (tonight) at 8 pm on ABC family if anyone who's not me wants to watch it.

* * *

Freddie couldn't believe what he had just said. Genie couldn't believe that wish worked, and Spencer was distracted by something on the back of his hand.

"Sorry Freddie, what did you say?" Spencer asked him.

"Never mind. Look, there's like five towers and God knows how many dungeons there could be. Carly and Sam have got to be somewhere in that castle."

"Freddie, you look for Sam," Delaney ordered. "I.Q. and I will look for----"

"Hell no!" Layla stood in Delaney's face. "If Techno's going with anyone, it's gonna be me."

"Why you?"

"You've got the Genie, and two wishes left. You know Phil had to---"

"I don't mean to correct you," I.Q. interrupted, "but his name was Damien."

"Butt out!"

"Okay," I.Q.'s voice went up as he slowly backed away.

"And you haven't been with Spencer yet."

"Neither has I.Q.," Delaney reminded. "Or Freddie,"

"He's gonna save Sam remember Aussie! The hero always has to face his quest alone."

"Alone?" Freddie gave Layla a strange look.

"You know, to avoid conflict, maybe I should go with Spencer," I.Q. suggested. "I mean I've always dreamed of girls fighting for my love, but---"

"WE'RE NOT FIGHTING FOR YOU LOVE!" Delaney and Layla made I.Q. ran to Spencer's side in fear.

"Why doesn't I.Q. just decide who he wants to go with?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer!" I.Q. immediately responded.

"You do realize if these two girls go together, they'll kill each other," Freddie said.

"Fine!" Layla started for the castle. "I'll go alone!"

"Negatory," I.Q. stepped forward, "no one should travel alone."

"HELLO!" Freddie pointed to himself.

I.Q. groaned. "No one should travel alone, besides Freddie." Freddie's face dropped

"It only makes it fair. You two haven't associated with Spencer, and him and Freddie are close friends. Freddie and I will each travel alone."

"Good," Delaney took I.Q.'s hand. "'Cause if we'd pair up, I would kill you."

Layla lunged for Delaney, but Freddie stopped her.

"I could kick your fat Australian ass any day." Layla went into the castle. Delaney, I.Q., and Spencer followed Layla before Freddie was the last to enter. Layla went to the left, Delaney, I.Q. and Spencer went to the right, and Freddie went in the middle direction.

....

Damien went to the dungeon to where Carly was crying. "Hey cutie," He frightened her. "How's it going?"

"What do you want?"

"I saw the way you tackled my mom. Not bad, for a girly girl."

"Get me out of here and I'll tackle you!"

"I've got something else for you in mind." Damien snapped his fingers and Carly found herself in some castle corridor.

"Where am I?" She looked around. A noise startled her. "Who's there?" She backed away into a wall. When Carly hit the wall, a bunch of bugs came stampeding out of the wall in groups of fifty or more." She screamed bloody murder. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She tried to run in a different direction, but the bugs followed her. She managed to run into some sort of room with a pool of dirty blue water (probably there for Damien if he wanted to swim). She made an "ew" noise, plugged her nose, and jumped into the water. Of course the bugs followed her into the water they eventually drowned themselves. Once they were all gone, she got out of the water. "I'm really gonna hurt him for messing up my hair."

...

I.Q., Spencer, and Delaney were in a different hallway and found themselves staring at three different doors.

"We should examine these doors individually," I.Q. suggested.

"No way," Delaney stopped him, "who knows what could be on the other side?"

"She's right," Spencer agreed. "These doors may lead to Carly or Sam, or monkeys."

"Let's take this one first," I.Q. opened the door. What they walked into was a classroom. I.Q. gulped.

"What's wrong?" Delaney asked.

"This looks like my AP government class."

"Why is your AP government class in here?" Spencer asked.

I.Q. turned to leave. "I.Q., what's the matter?"

"I.Q. JONES!" A shrill voice made I.Q. scream

Everyone turned around to see a lady at the desk. "Mr. Jones, this report is adequate! You get an F!"

"NO! NO! Please! It's 7 pages, completely on topic!" He got on his knees and begged. "Please Mrs. Goober!"

"Goober," Spencer laughed.

Mrs. Goober pulled Spencer's ear. "DON'T LAUGH AT MY NAME!"

Spencer cowered in fear. "Okay."

"I will," Delaney chuckled. "You don't scare me." She took a red marker and turned the F into an A.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!" Mrs. Goober melted in a way similar to the Wicked Witch of the West.

Delaney turned to I.Q. "Why are you scared of her?"

"I'm not scared of her, I'm scared of failure," I.Q. responded.

"I'm scared of her," Spencer replied.

"Then why is she there?" Delaney questioned.

"She was the only teacher who gave me bad grades. She had a grudge against my mother because Mrs. Goober used to have a crush on my dad, Ian Quincy Jones senior. Dad told the school board and got her fired, and I got the A that I deserved."

"And you're not scared of her?" Spencer asked.

"Well….a little."

"This place is getting us nowhere," Delaney led the others to the second door in the hallway. "Let's go through this door." She opened the second door.

It was some sort of natural area.

"This better not be another jungle or forest," Spencer muttered.

"I believe this is an aviary," I.Q. noted.

"What's an aviary?"

Delaney screamed.

The two guys ran over to her. "What's wrong?"

"BIRDS!"

"Well an aviary is a sanctuary for birds," I.Q. told her.

She began to hyperventilate. "I…..hate….birds." She pulled out the lamps. Genie came out of the lamp as a bird. "DON'T DO THAT!"

"Sorry, let me guess, you wish for me to destroy the birds?"

"Please."

"Okey-dokey," Genie zapped his fingers and a cloud of lightning appeared. He made a giant umbrella appear over everyone's head, "Just in case they leave droppings." The next thing they knew, all the birds were food.

Delaney's breathing was back to normal. "Let's try the next door."

"I'm not opening it," I.Q. told them.

"Well I'm not opening it!" Delaney replied back. She and I.Q. looked at Spencer.

"Heck no! What scared you guys was behind those two doors. Who's to say monkeys are behind that door?"

"Who's to say Carly isn't behind that door, either?"

Spencer gulped and opened the door. It was a room that was nearly dark. "If monkeys pop out at us, I'm gonna hurt you guys."

"And we'll tell the cops and press charges against you."

"You are a smart girl."

"Ssh," I.Q. made them shut up. "Do you hear something?" They listened in quiet anticipation. "Footsteps."

Everyone became worried. "It sounds like they're coming closer," Delaney whispered.

"I'm a-scared," Spencer whined.

"A-scared?" I.Q. and Delaney asked.

"This is no time for bad grammar man!"

The footsteps sounded closer. The gang turned and panicked.

"Wait," I.Q. examined what they thought was a monster, "these are just our shadows."

"Phew!" Delaney breathed.

"Good," Spencer wiped the sweat off his forehead. "For a second I thought it was a----" Spencer noticed another shadow and pointed. "MONSTER!"

Delaney and I.Q. noticed the other shadow and screamed too.

I.Q. was shaking as he pulled out his PEO. "Maybe….maybe it's not what we think it is." He made a flash of light appear on PEO. "Here's a light switch," he pulled on a switch. They looked where the shadow could be once the light came on. The doorway was still dark, and it definitely looked like a scary figure there. The gang screamed again.

"Spencer?"

"The monster knows my name," Spencer jumped in I.Q.'s arms in fear. I.Q. dropped him.

"Spencer," the figure moved toward them. Once the figure moved into the light, it was clear what the figure was.

"CARLY!" Spencer took his little sister in his arms and gave her a big hug. "Why are you all wet?"

"I was being chased by thousands of bugs." Carly shuddered. "I jumped into a really dirty swimming pool where I waited for all of them to drown. Once I got out, I heard voices, followed them, heard Spencer's girly scream, and now I know it's you guys." Carly looked at the group. "Where's Layla?"

"Oh my goodness!" I.Q. began to run off.

"Where are you going?"

"Layla, she doesn't know any door she takes will lead to her fears."

"She can take care of them herself," Delaney said.

"You don't understand, she's afraid of heights."

"We gotta get to her before something bad happens," Spencer agreed.

"Hey Spencer," Carly pointed to Spencer's back.

"Why are you over there. I thought you were on my back." He looked on his shoulder. Perched on his shoulder was a monkey. Spencer screamed like a girl as Carly shooed the monkey off.

...

Since Layla was alone, the only person she could talk to was herself. "What does he know?" She kicked whatever was in her path. "He can have that Aussie chick all he wants. See if I care!" She came to a door.

It was some sort of den with a bookcase. In the center was a chair. When Layla entered, she saw the back of the chair. "Hello?"

"Hello," a voice replied back.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good someone else's here. For a second I thought---"

The chair began to turn around. Sitting in the chair was a toy clown. Layla screamed.

"I'm Bobo the Clown." The Clown said. "I love you."

Layla backed away in fear and accidentally shut the door behind her. "You're not really here," she closed her eyes and pinched herself. "OW!"

Bobo was still there. "Remember me Layla? I was your brother's bestest friend. Until you killed me Layla. Remember?"

Layla thought back to her and her twin brother Jude's 5th birthday.

_Jude was hugging his new toy clown Bobo, a birthday present. Layla was sitting with a new Barbie (that she didn't want) in the background. Bobo was the latest toy craze among kids and she desperately wanted one. Bobo Clowns talked, but Barbies didn't. But nope, Jude got Bobo, and she got a Sleeping Beauty Barbie---and she didn't even like Sleeping Beauty. _

"_Mommy," She tugged on her mother's pants. "I want a Bobo the clown doll."_

"_Sorry baby those dolls were not that cheap. We can't afford to have a lot of good stuff since Daddy lost his job. Don't you like your new Barbie?"_

"_No!"_

"_Ask Jude if you can play with his Bobo."_

_Layla moaned and went to her brother's room. "Jude, can I play with your Bobo Clown?"_

"_NO!"_

"_Please. I'll give him back when I'm done."_

"_NO!"_

_Layla began to cry. _

_Mr. Woodman went over to see what was wrong. "What's wrong?"_

"_Jude won't let me play with his Bobo Clown!"_

_Mr. Woodman sighed. "Jude, the least you could do is share," he took the clown from Jude, then Jude began to cry. "Goodness sake's you guys just turned five!"_

_Mrs. Woodman entered the room and took the doll. "That's it! I'm taking the doll back first thing tomorrow, and getting you another different toy that you want."_

"_BUT I WANT BOBO!" Jude screamed. _

"_Not if you can't share." Mrs. Woodman put Bobo on the shelf. "Don't touch it. Now go to bed, it's nearly 9:00."_

"_I hate you Layla," Jude told her as he sulked back to his room._

_Later that night, Layla waited until her parents were in their room and snuck into the closet and stole the clown. She then went outside, threw the clown in some mud, stomped on it, threw it around, kicked it around, and threw it in trash can. "You made my brother hate me," She told it as she kicked the can._

_The next morning, her parents were arguing over what happened to the doll. They claimed one of them snuck off to the store, gave it back, and kept the money. This then led to a separation, which led to a divorce, which led to the brother and sister not really seeing each other. Both parents had remarried, and Layla hadn't even spoken to Jude in four years._

"You broke up your family, Layla," Bobo said.

"No, I didn't! You did!"

"I gave you guilty nightmares, Layla." Bobo stood up and began coming toward her.

"No!"

"Yes."

"You stay away from me!" She ran off in the different direction, but Bobo chased after her. A door was at the end of the room. She opened it, and soon regretted her decision. "Oh crap." She was standing atop of a cliff.

"I wanna be your best friend."

"I don't wanna be yours," She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay Layla." Bobo lunged for her. Layla picked the doll up, and threw him over the cliff.

As she triumphantly watched him fall, she lost her balance. "Oh no!" She tried to maintain her balance, but found herself falling. Waiting at the bottom of the cliff were a bunch of sharp rocks.

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh cra---why does this castle even have a cliff?" She felt her hand slip. "Holy crap! Well, it's been nice knowing me."

* * *

OH NO! What's gonna happen? Okay yeah I thought of another classic rock song I liked with a guy's name and that's the name of her brother. Maybe we could dive more into some character background later. I decided to put Freddie in the next chapter because you know he had a specific thing to do. He seems like the perfect candidate for a showdown with Damien, don't he? Also, I put that story in because my cousin had a Barbie and her brother pulled its head off because she wouldn't let him use his Transformers when they played together. They're older now and still hate each other (and Holly no longer plays with Barbies, Joey no longer plays with Transformers). Okay, I would like feedback please.


	17. Where's the Book?

I kinda left the last chapter with a cliffhanger (that was sort of a pun, if you couldn't tell). Okay this is short; here's the next part.

* * *

"Ooh, looky here, Gus-Gus!" Jaq pointed to a giant book. "Pretty book."

Gus climbed up to the table where Jaq was looking at the book. "Ooh, it shiny book."

Jaq turned the book to the end. "Look Gus-Gus, a message."

"Can't read Jaq-Jaq."

"Me either Gus-Gus." He closed the book. "Look for person who can." The two mice carried the book down from the table and ran off to look for someone.

Damien entered from the other direction. "I'll just trap those guys the way Mom and Dad trapped the other characters. Shouldn't be that hard, I'll just have to look in the book Sam stole." He went to an empty table. "Where's the book?" He searched nearby for it. "Benson! I know he has it." Damien gave an evil chuckle. "He won't get too far."

...

Freddie found himself in an extremely long hallway that had no doors and seemed like no end in sight. "There's gotta be stairs somewhere." He kept looking around. "Or at least a door!" The hall ended with two different directions for him to choose, right or left.

Maleficent's voice echoed in his head_. _"_Choose wisely, Freddie."_

"The last time I did that I couldn't save Sam." He put his hand to his chin similar to I.Q. _"What would Disney characters do?"_ He got nothing. _"Okay, what would other animated characters, who ARE NOT Disney, would do?"_ Once again, he got nothing. He sighed. "What's the use, I'm never gonna find her," he turned around to leave when he tripped. "OW!"

"Look Gus-Gus!"

Freddie got up and looked around. "Hello?"

"Its-a man!"

"Anyone there?"

"Down here."

Freddie looked down. Two mice were standing at his feet. "Hello."

"Hi human man," Gus waved.

"This is Gus-Gus," Jaq introduced his friend.

"That's Jaq-Jaq," Gus did the same.

"Oh yeah," Freddie scooped them up in his arms. "You're Gus and Jaq from Cinderella."

"We no see Cinderelly in long time," Jaq's tone was sad.

"Can you help us find Cinderelly?" Gus asked.

"I dunno, I'm kinda lookin' for someone now. Actually, I'm looking for a lot of people, but one in particular," Freddie put the mice down and picked up the book. "This must be what I tripped over." He examined the book. "Magic and its Proper Usage."

"Need help reading message at end of book, human man!" Jaq pointed out to Freddie.

"Sure guys. By the way, call me Freddie." He opened the book.

_From the Princesses:_

_After discovering ways for the six princesses to meet, the villains have somehow managed to find out a way for them to meet, as well. This golden book was their secret weapon. They managed to turn back time and bring in real people to destroy the Disney happily ever afters by replacing main, non-magical characters that they made disappear. Somehow the book got lost as well, and no one is sure where its whereabouts are. If this is found by one of the real people, take this and use it to conjure up your own magic. Use it against the villains, return our stories to normal, and you will return home, after you defeat the ultimate villain of course._

_Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, and Jasmine_

_Hurry, or the good people will vanish forever_

"Ultimate villain? Good people vanishing forever?" Freddie gulped. "Well I know I'm not in Seattle anymore."

"Cinderelly vanish forever?" Gus began to cry.

"Don't worry Gus-Gus, Freddie help save Cinderelly," Jaq assured.

"What if he disappear too? Or Sam?" Gus began crying louder.

Jaq pulled out a mini mouse hanky. "Blow nose, Gus-Gus." Gus blew his nose. "Feel better?"

"Hold on," Freddie picked them up again. "You guys said Sam?"

"Yeah. Sam sleepy."

"Can you take me to her?"

"Uh-huh. Lead way Gus-Gus!" Gus smiled as he gallantly led the way.

....

"One is the loneliest number, that you'll ever do," Layla was singing as she dangled off a cliff. She tried not to look down. "Two can be as bad as one. It's the loneliest number since the number one." She felt herself slipping. "I've been dangling here for about five minutes now. If I live through this thing, I'll forget this ordeal and find my friends somehow." She accidentally looked down. "SONG NOT WORKING!" She tried to climb up, but she felt herself slipping even more. "That plan isn't working. I really wish I didn't watch that stupid clown fall." She closed her eyes tightly. "I wish Techno was here. He can fly."

...

As the others were following I.Q., I.Q. stopped.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked.

"Layla's in trouble!" He responded.

"Layla is the trouble," Delaney muttered.

"You go save her," Spencer told him. "The girls and I will look for Sam."

"I'm sure she's fine. She's an independent gal who can pack a punch."

"I know she's in trouble!" I.Q. assured her. "You gotta trust me Delaney."

Delaney understood. "You're heart's saying it to ya, ain't it?" I.Q. nodded. "I 'spose I got no other option, I can't talk ya outta this." Delaney gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck, mate."

...

Damien opened the door Layla went through. "Hey, how's it hanging?"

"Oh, ha, ha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh."

"What can I say, I'm a funny guy."

"Funny-looking."

Damien hit his chest. "Ouch, that insult pierced me, right through the heart. Well, it would've if I had a heart." He stepped on her hand. Layla grimaced in agony. "Where's Benson?"

"Who the hell's Benson?"

He grabbed her and put her face to his face. "Where is Freddie Benson?"

"That's his last name? I didn't know that."

"Don't play games with me." He dangled her over the cliff. "Now, where's Freddie?"

"I don't know."

Damien had his hands around her throat. "Maybe you've got the book. It's probably somewhere in your poofy dress, ain't it?"

"What…book?"

His eyes examined her. "Did anyone ever tell you, you have a nice body?" Layla kicked him in the crotch. Damien dropped her and put his hands to his area.

Layla screamed as she was falling. She didn't wanna look up, so she tried to look down. She was still afraid to do that. So she tightly closed her eyes knowing this was the end.

She opened her eyes when she felt something different touching her. "Techno?"

He flew her back up to safety. He looked into her eyes. "I was so afraid you were dead."

"I'm fine. Well, I almost died, but then you saved me." She gave him a romantic hug. She backed away. "Sorry."

I.Q. kissed her passionately on her lips. Once it was over, she backed up in a daze and almost fell over again. "Whoops, sorry."

"Damn, nerds are good kissers." He leaned in for another kiss but she stopped him. "Do you have any idea what 'the book' is?"

"Say what?"

"Damien was asking for Freddie, but then he asked for 'the book'. Do you know what book?"

"I'm afraid I don't. Whatever it is, it must be---"

"TECHNO LOOK OUT!"

I.Q. looked behind him and saw Damien carrying a dagger similar to what the Huntsman had when he tried to kill Snow White. I.Q. quickly gave Damien a stomach punch and then ran out with Layla.

"I don't think so." Damien snapped his fingers at I.Q. and Layla, and then they were gone.

...

Spencer, Carly, and Delaney were searching the castle looking for Sam. "Isn't she supposed to be in some kinda tower?" Spencer asked.

"I dunno," Carly replied. "I've been in a dungeon."

"I don't even know which way we're going," Delaney said. "It's like we're going around in circles." They stopped at a dead end. "Maybe we should turn around."

"There's gotta be some other way!"

"There's not." The gang turned around. Damien was standing there. "Gosh, I really regret letting you outta the dungeon. You look kinda cute wet."

"Where's Sam?" Carly asked.

"Hmm….I don't feel like telling you."

"Tell me!"

"Hmm…..no."

Delaney pulled out a pocketknife from her fanny pack. "Tell us."

"Ooh, a pocketknife, I'm so scared." Damien pulled out a sword. "Still wanna fight me?"

"WHERE IS SAM?" Carly screamed.

"I've decided the tower's too obvious, I'm gonna relocate her."

"To where?" Spencer questioned.

"It wouldn't be much fun if I told you would it?"

"Actually, it kinda would because then we'd know---"

"Wait a second," Carly looked at Damien. "Weren't you wearing a different outfit in the dungeon?"

"Maybe. Or maybe you were talking to the wrong Damien."

"Wrong Damien?"

Damien snapped his fingers and Delaney, Spencer, and Carly were gone. As he chuckled Damien entered from the side. "What's the word Damien?"

"Well Damien, the book's gone."

"What?"

Damien appeared from behind them. "I think Benson's got the book."

Damien appeared in front of them. "He's nearing the tower where Sam is!"

"You guys are of no use to me!" Damien left.

...

Freddie made it to Sam's tower. He opened the tower to find Sam sleeping peacefully in the tower bed.

"Okay." Freddie shook her. He picked her up and dipped her. He tilted her. "I'm pretty sure I dislodged the apple. Why isn't she waking up?"

"You ever heard of sleeping death?"

"It's the spell the witch used in the poisoned apple. Who am I talking to?" Freddie turned to face Damien.

"You know….the villain and the hero are supposed to have a face off over the girl. It wouldn't make it fair if the hero got the girl before the face off." Damien snapped.

Freddie turned around to see Sam disappear again. "What did you do with her now?"

"Don't worry about it. Give me the book!"

"This book?" Freddie showed him the book. "I don't think it's fair that the villain can use magic against the hero." Freddie snapped his fingers and he disappeared.

Freddie had snapped himself, the book, and the two mice in his raggedy pockets, in some sort of dark, empty hallway. "I know I gotta save Sam, but I have to get some back-up." A portal appeared at the end of the hall.

"Pretty swirly thing," Gus observed.

"It's a portal. It's gonna take us to different places."

"Where's it gonna take us Freddie?"

"We're gonna get my friends, and Cinderella back."

"How we get Cinderelly back?"

"The place where the other Disney characters, and now my friends, are locked at. Brace yourself, we're going to the Underworld."

* * *

Yeah, I'll stop there. I've run outta things to say here too so…..yeah. This next part is done.


	18. Wish Him Back

trainwreck17 asked if Damien had a thing for Sam? In the beginning, yeah he flirted with her. In a way, he's like a villain who wants what someone else wants, and takes it. But I guess he kinda has to like her. Oscars last night, too predictable. Martin & Baldwin's zingers totally made the show. Up shoulda won Best Picture and Princess & the Frog shoulda won Best Animated Picture (though Up did deserve the Best Animated Picture Award). Okay, here's the next part.

* * *

The Underworld was the way it had been depicted in Hercules and in Greek Mythology. Dark, gloomy, full of dead people. It gave off a smell of death, misery, and brimstone. A skeleton boatman oared over to Freddie in a rowboat.

"I think I'm gonna be nauseous," Freddie said to himself.

"Are you here to torture the prisoners, Damien?" The skeleton asked.

Freddie gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, I'm not---"

Sam's voice ran through his mind. _"Soon, you'll be able to lie and feel nothing at all."_

Freddie smiled an evil smile. "Well, I suppose I could. There's no harm in a little torture. For me anyway." He tried to capture Damien's character.

The skeleton man laughed. "I always liked that sense of humor of yours."

"That makes one of us."

The boatman chuckled again. "Tell me Damien, am I nearing Cerebus?"

"Cerebus?"

"Your father's pet."

"Hades had a pet?" Freddie whispered to himself. He heard a snore and looked to the side. "That's a three-headed dog!"

"He must be resting." The skeleton man rowed to the right. "Tell me Damien, once you take over this universe, will you take over the real world as well?"

"It's on my to-do list."

The boatman chuckled. "If I wasn't already dead, you'd be killing me. Do you plan to take a bride? I've been hearing you mention this Sam girl?"

"I've gotta save her. I mean….uh---"

"I didn't quite catch what you said," the boatman pulled off his ear, cleaned it with his bony finger, and placed it back. "What did you say?"

Freddie felt like he was gonna vomit. "Never mind."

The boatman continued along the River Styx. "I'm surprised the dead isn't trying to pull you in the river."

Freddie looked down at the floating souls. He gulped. "We're in the River of Souls?"

"Such a peculiar name. I prefer the River Styx, it's proper name."

"Yeah, for a rock band."

"Pardon? I don't understand."

"Real world joke….sorta."

"Here we are." The boatman rowed to the side. "Happy Torturing."

"Thanks." Freddie took the keys hanging on the main door. "Wonder why this place doesn't have any guards?" The doors were iron and had labels up top so you know who was in there. "Princesses and Heroines," he read the first door, then moved on to the second. "Princes and Heroes," he continued on. "Magical Beings, Animals, Real World People, Replaced Characters---wait." He put the key in the door for Real World People.

Waiting inside were the rest of the real world people, sans Sam of course, and Genie.

"Freddie!" Carly ran over and hugged him. "How did you find us?" He showed the book to Carly. "Magic and its Proper Usage?" She looked at it.

"This is what Damien uses for magic. This is what he used to trap you in," he opened the book, "iron barriers. This is something that prevents magic from getting out."

Genie hit his forehead. "Well that's no wonder I couldn't get us outta here."

"You're not all who's here. All the magic people, animals, good guys, and….. good girls are here too."

"Why didn't you just call 'em Princesses?" Layla asked.

"They're not all princesses you know. Cinderella and Belle weren't. They're just part of the franchise," Freddie reminded.

"Hey Sir-Talks-a-Lot," Genie pointed to the open door. "I think you have to fight the bad guy and get the girl."

"First I gotta free everyone else." As Freddie went out to unlock the doors, he noticed another door next to the one he stepped out of. "Villains. Damien must've trapped them here."

"Freddie!"

"Oh yeah. Delaney, you got Genie. Wish for duplicates of this key for everyone. This is a skeleton key for the Underworld. Sam could be somewhere here."

"Genie, I wish everyone had a duplicate key," Delaney wished.

Genie created six keys for everyone, a key for himself (in case the doors were iron barriers), and three small keys.

"Who are the small keys for?" I.Q. questioned.

"Maybe that guy from the Burger King commercials with really tiny hands," Spencer chuckled. "His hands are tiny."

"Is he really this dumb?" Genie asked Carly and Freddie, who nodded. "Jiminy, Gus, Jaq." Jaq and Gus came out of Freddie's pockets while Jiminy Cricket emerged from a shirt pocket of Spencer's. Spencer was also wearing jeans.

Freddie also noted everyone else was wearing normal clothes. "Where'd you guys get the new outfits?" Freddie asked them as Gus and Jaq climbed back into his pockets.

"I wished for it," Delaney responded. "Spencer kept playing with his stomach, and Layla was getting annoyed with her poofy dress."

"So you're wishes are done with?"

"I gave the lamp to I.Q."

I.Q. rubbed the lamp. Genie poofed over to his side.

"I am getting really annoyed with this," Genie groaned.

"Since everyone else has magic, I think it's only fair that we have magic," I.Q. noted.

"I agree with Techno," Layla agreed. "I mean, Genie, Damien, and now Freddie have magic so---"

"I don't have magic," Freddie interrupted.

"Oh contraire," Genie turned into a lawyer. "Open to the front of the book and read the fine print."

Freddie opened to the first page. "_Whoever holds this book, is endowed and bestowed to the magic that comes with it. The magic will stay with you even after battle. _So I get this magic forever?"

"Read the fine print within the fine print Freddie," Genie requested.

Freddie looked under the paragraph. "_The magic disappears if there has been a change in dimension or universe._"

"So if Damien wins here, he can only use his magic in the Disney universe?" Carly questioned.

"You do realize that means every single Disney venue," I.Q. explained. "Excluding Disney live action. However if there is animation in the live action movie, the animated venue can be considered a Disney universe."

"Even Roger Rabbit?" Spencer asked. "'Cause that also had Looney Toons."

"Doubtful. Who Framed Roger Rabbit was a Touchstone Pictures Production. The Brave Little Toaster would also be excluded."

"Why?"

"It was distributed, but not produced by Disney. It was produced by Hyperion movies."

"You know too much."

"Pixar is also excluded. Other movies distributed, but not produced by Disney include The Wild, Valiant, The Thief and the Cobbler--also known as Arabian Knight, it took 28 years to complete--and films by Studio Ghibli."

"Is that all from memory?" Layla asked him. I.Q. nodded. "Damn."

"What about straight to video sequels?" Freddie asked.

"Please don't get him talking," Genie requested.

"What's a video?" Spencer asked.

Freddie moaned. "Disney straight to video or DVD?"

"I don't know if you can consider them Disney venues," I.Q. continued. "But the ones we visited have all been theatrical Disney animation. And a video is a videocassette, what you used to put in a VCR."

"What's a---"

"Shut up Spencer," Carly interrupted. "You're older than me, you should know what those are."

"I tend to forget."

Carly looked at the guys. "While you guys ramble and be stupid, us girls are gonna free everyone else."

"Done!" Layla, Delaney, and Genie unlocked every door.

"Do I really look like a girl?" Genie pulled on his ponytail.

The Disney characters exited their cells and reunited with their characters.

"Genie, I wish for the characters to return to their stories," I.Q. wished.

"Um, I.Q., I think you might want to rethink that," Genie suggested.

"We won't replace our Disney characters, we're dressed like normal. Please, I wished for it."

"Good luck Freddo," Genie zapped Freddie.

"Wait, what?" I.Q. and Freddie asked simultaneously before Freddie and the other Disney characters disappeared.

"Oops," I.Q. muttered.

"WISH HIM BACK!" Everyone said.

"Okay okay. Genie, I wish Freddie was back."

A flash of light appeared and Freddie literally dropped in. After landed on his stomach, he managed to get up. "Well that was painful."

"Sorry."

"Why didn't Aladdin go back?" Delaney asked Genie. "Didn't we release him." Genie pointed to the Replaced Characters door. "Oops."

Genie used his key to unlock the door. Stepping out of the cell was seven Disney characters. Snow White, Cinderella, Alice, Peter Pan, Cody, Aladdin, and Tarzan.

"Thank you for releasing us," Snow White and Cinderella gave Genie a kiss on each cheek. Spencer whined.

"Nice duds," Aladdin commented on Freddie's outfit.

"This was supposed to be for iCarly," Freddie told him.

"Damien probably knew that," Alice said. "He was the one who made us disappear."

"He probably chose you guys to replace us because you wore similar costumes. I'm sure he had no particular reason," Peter suggested. "I mean Cody was replaced by a girl."

Cody rolled his eyes. "He also restarted the stories," he added.

"Who replaced me?" Tarzan asked.

"What does it matter," Aladdin said. "Just so long as the guys didn't mess around with our girls." He gave Freddie a playful punch.

"I didn't even meet Jasmine," Freddie rubbed his arm

"We should probably return to our stories," Snow White told the replaced characters. "Good luck Freddie." She and Cinderella each kissed Freddie's cheek.

"What about me?" Spencer asked.

Snow White and Cinderella giggled. "We're only sixteen."

"You don't look sixteen."

"We got that a lot," Cinderella commented. "Let's just hope Jane falling for you didn't mess up Tarzan's story."

"He flirted with Jane?" Tarzan asked.

"Genie," I.Q. began, "I wish these characters could return to their stories."

"No problemo!" Genie prepared himself to zap. "I'll see you later, Al." He zapped them and they vanished. Genie moaned. "Who gets the lamp next?"

"Carly!" Freddie, Delaney, I.Q., and Layla said.

"Why not me?" Spencer asked. Everyone looked at him. "Is it because of that video thing?." Everyone nodded. "Yeah, Carly's a better choice."

As I.Q. handed the lamp to Carly, something else snatched it. "Hey!"

The ghost hand that swiped it away retreated to the darkness.

"Damien!" Freddie began to chase after him. "You guys stay here."

"We wanna fight too!" Delaney protested.

"No way. I was told to fight him, and I'm gonna fight him. I'm doing this for Sam. You guys stay here. Genie, you gotta come too." Freddie ran off into the darkness. Genie followed close behind.

"Hey, we forgot to unlock a door," Spencer took out his key and turned to the villains door.

Layla and Carly tackled him. "What's the matter with you?" Carly asked him.

"Yeah, you're acting stupider than usual," Layla added.

"It's like you're not even Spencer, Spencer."

Layla backed away. "He's not!"

"What? Of course he is? You think I wouldn't recognize my own brother?"

"If he's your brother, what color are his eyes?"

"Brown!"

"Then what color are that Spencer's eyes?"

Carly looked. She backed away in fear. "Green."

"I'm surprised you caught on this fast." Damien transformed back into normal.

"I see you're wearing your dungeon visiting outfit," Carly snarkily replied.

"Yeah. I shoulda thought about keeping the same clothes when I cloned myself but I didn't. Silly me."

"Why didn't you want the lamp?"

"I'm an evil guy with unlimited magic. Do I really have to answer that question?"

"Where's Spencer?" Delaney asked.

"Back at the castle. See while you guys had your backs turned, I transported him back to my dungeon and transformed into him. Clever huh? He kinda made me hungry for Burger King. Something I'll miss in the real world." Carly was visibly uspet. "What's the matter? Does Spencer's little sister miss her big brother? How about a family reunion?" When Damien snapped his fingers Carly was gone. "Oh drat, I separated one person from the gang. Well, more than one but still. I'm gonna have to separate all of you, to make it fair." He snapped his fingers. "Where's Benson?"

...

Freddie followed the ghost arm into the darkness. The ghost arm stopped at a cloaked figure. "Give the lamp back Damien."

"Yeah, what he said," Genie said.

"Back me up!"

"I can't. He's got the lamp." The cloaked figure rubbed it.

"Benson!" A voice came from behind Freddie.

Freddie stared at the cloaked figure in confusion. "How did you do that?"

"Yeah, what he said," Genie said.

"What?" This voice was clearly coming from behind them now.

Freddie and Genie turned around. "Oh crap."

"Who are you talking to Benson?" Damien was standing at the end.

"Not you?" Freddie was totally confused.

"What?"

The figure rubbed the lamp. Genie had no choice but to poof over to whoever it was.

"Get rid of him," the voice was dark and raspy.

"Is that a wish?" The figure nodded. "I like you, you're quiet."

Freddie braced himself to disappear. Genie zapped at Damien. "Huh?"

The figure beckoned Freddie forward. "Come with me."

"No thank you."

The cloaked figure pulled out a sword. It was again beckoned Freddie. "Come with me."

"Um…okay." He moved closer to the figure.

In a snap of a finger, they vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Hmm, confusion. Why does Damien like to make everyone disappear? Where did everyone go? Is Spencer okay? Who's the cloaked figure? Where did it take Freddie and the Genie? I kinda wanted to make the next chapter a showdown, but it wouldn't be fun. I like when movies leave you guessing (not like the 2010 Oscars). So yeah, I totally came up with this last minute. Sorry bout the delay, but I kinda made it up putting in 2 chapters the other day. If you didn't think so, here's this part.


	19. In China, it's Just Called Food

Adults make me mad sometimes. Both my parents grew up in the 80's so I assumed they'd know the Coreys. I told them Corey Haim died (age 38 of an accidental overdose) today (March 10th if you forgot) and they're all like who? From all the knowledge, plus my love of 80's, it's like I grew up there. And I was born in '92. Oh well. Adults tie into this too, you'll see. So yeah, R.I.P. Corey Haim. Here's one of my favorite Family Guy quotes from the episode Breaking Out is Hard to Do (where they hid in Chinatown because of Lois's kleptomania)

"_I say, Corey Haim, are you with the Goonies as well?"--Stewie_

"_No, I just live down here. [picks up a rat] MINE! [eats the rat]--Corey Haim_

Wow, that is not Disney. Oh well, I just thought he deserved a moment of recognition. Besides, most of the stuff in here (sometimes in my story) is not Disney. Please enjoy the next part.

* * *

Freddie, Genie, and the Cloaked Figure were in a different venue. "Where are we?" Freddie looked around.

"Where's Nerd-Boy and his thing when you really need him?" Genie asked.

"China," the raspy voice answered. "I'm going to train you."

"Who are you?" Freddie inquired.

The figure took off the cloak. "Now that Damien's gone, I don't have to disguise my voice anymore." He was an adult, a familiar looking adult. "Don't you recognize me?"

Freddie backed away. "You're not my dad."

"No chiz! Look closer kid," He bent down.

Freddie examined the adult. "I don't know who you are, or why you look kinda like my dad."

The adult laughed. "Freddie, it's me, Freddie. It's us."

"What?"

Genie turned into Einstein, "He is saying that he is you as an adult."

Freddie looked at himself closer. "Prove it."

"Don't make me show you our birthmark." He chuckled.

"Here's a question only the really, real me would know---"

"If you were famous and older you'd wanna date Meryl Streep."

Freddie and Genie's draws dropped. "You're good."

"Of course, now that I am older, and kinda famous, I don't wanna date her. I've sorta got my own lady."

"Really, who?"

"Don't worry about it. And just so we don't get confused, call me Fred."

"Okay, Fred," Freddie began to ask a question. "because you're here, and the ultimate battle rules says someone has to die, does that mean we win?"

"You win," Fred tossed Freddie a bamboo stick. "I'm just Fred One."

"Fred One?"

"Listen you're gonna win. And for defeating Damien, and ridding the other villains, the Disney universe wants to make you king."

"Cool."

"But, if you become king here, you can't go back to the real world."

"That sucks."

"I'm Future Fred One. I'm the Freddie you choose to be if you stay in the Disney universe."

"I turn out cool. But why am I king? Lots of Disney stories already have kings."

"You do realize you and your friends have created your own Disney story, with your own Disney villain. You're the hero. Sam is Princess Puckett. Starting to catch on now Freddie?"

"Yeah."

Fred smiled as he picked up a bamboo stick. "When I fought Damien, I used his weakness against him."

"What's his weakness?"

"You'll find out right before he almost wins."

"Almost wins?"

"We didn't have proper training. When I won, and chose to stay here, Disney characters helped me with fighting in case something else came up. That's what I'm here to teach you. China seemed like a nice place to teach you."

"I guess it does."

"First, we're gonna learn defense, then we're gonna learn how to fence, then comes putting those skills together. You have magic, so does he. His is more advanced, more powerful, and nearly kills us. I'm gonna teach you these things so you can defend yourself against his magic. And it always helps to know these things if you choose to stay in the real world."

"I guess that's true too."

"Then before battle, I'm gonna teach you to swim."

"Heck no!"

"We all gotta face our fears someday. You and Damien will each face yours. But, it's how you handle your fears that make you a winner. You'll have the edge with training too. Damien only trained in magic. You're training in mind, body, and magic."

"You didn't mention the mind training."

"Hmm, must've slipped my mind. You game, Benson?"

Freddie looked at Genie. Genie had on sunglasses, a leather jacket, slicked back hair, and gave him a thumbs up. "Bring it on Benson."

...

I.Q. staggered up after he was thrown to the ground. "Hawaii?" He looked around. He pulled out his PEO. PEO was badly broken. "I'm gonna kill Damien." He clutched PEO to his chest. "It's okay. Daddy's here. He'll get you better." PEO managed to bring up a location. "Hey, that's Lilo's house! This is the Lilo and Stitch venue!" He stroked his PEO. "Go ahead and rest, you'll be better soon." He turned PEO off. "Wow, I have an unhealthy obsession with a piece of technology." He headed off to Lilo's house.

He knew he was there when he heard an explosion followed by a, "LILO!"

"It was Stitch!"

I.Q. looked at their house. "This must be after they learned Stitch was an alien." He knocked on their door.

Nani answered the door. "Listen, this is a bad time so---"

"I know all about the aliens, it's okay. In fact, I need to talk to them."

"Aloha!" Lilo pulled him into their house.

"Lilo, you lolo, you just can't invite strangers into our house like that," Nani scolded her.

"He seems to know who we are." Lilo began to search him like he was a criminal, or Sam. "He's legit."

"Aloha!" Stitch greeted.

"Um yes…Aloha," I.Q. waved. "My name's I.Q. Jones. I'm not from here and I need Jumba's help to fix my PEO so I can---"

"No problem," Lilo led I.Q. to Jumba and Pleakley's room.

"I don't wanna!" Pleakley, who was wearing women's clothes, protested.

"It vill only hurt for 24 hours. Possible side effects include radiation, but nusing serious," Jumba put on goggles. "Hold still Pleakley."

"I don't wanna be part of anymore experiments!" Jumba zapped Pleakley with some sort of laser. Pleakley screamed as the I.Q. looked away. "THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY!"

Once it seemed quiet, Lilo and I.Q. entered the room. "Uncle Jumba, this is I.Q. Jones," Lilo introduced.

"Is nice to meet earf boy. Vat can I help you vith?"

"I was transported here by an evil guy. I need help getting back to my friends. But first, I need this fixed." I.Q. handed Jumba his PEO.

Both Jumba and a glowing Pleakley examined it. "Such primitive technology," Pleakley commented.

Jumba nodded in agreement. "Allow me to make a few," he chuckled, "modifications."

"You can make this better and even more technologically advanced?"

"You vill be able to use tis to bring your friends to you," Jumba gave another evil scientist chuckle. "Make yourself comfy, you'll be here a vile."

...

When Layla was where she was, she wasn't alone. "What are you doing here?"

Delaney got off the ground. "I was just bout to ask ya the same."

"Maybe we accidentally got sent here together."

"Do ya even know where we are?"

"No. I know this place is familiar to me."

"But ya don't know what it is?"

"Do you?"

"I don't even know if this is a Disney movie."

"Like I said, looks vaguely familiar."

"But it looks Disney, right?"

"How the hell should I know Aussie?"

"I.Q. would."

"Yeah. Where's that PEO thing when you really need it?"

"Probably broken. So I guess you'll do."

"Me? What about you?"

"I.Q.'s been around ya more, something smart should've rubbed off him to you."

"It don't work like that Aussie."

"What are your grades in school?"

"A's, B's, and C's."

"You're the new I.Q."

"You're really that stupid huh, Aussie?"

"Proud of it."

"You're proud to be stupid?"

"Lots of girls use their looks anyway."

Layla glanced at her. "What looks do you have?"

Delaney snubbed her. "Just try to figure out where we are."

"Not in Kansas, that's for sure."

"Wizard of Oz wasn't Disney."

"No, but I do know the reason for making Oz was because of Disney."

"How do you know that?"

"I.Q. told me as we were walking down the path to the Lion King."

"Why did---"

"I'm not sure why he brought that up either."

"Ladies," a man was hiding in the shadows. "allow me to interest you in a card reading."

"I'd love that," Delaney went over to the man.

"No!" Layla stopped her. "That's the bad guy."

"How do you know?"

"Bad guys like to strike when people are alone. I've seen commercials too. This is the Princess and the Frog, and he's the Shadow Man."

"The Shadow Man?"

"I forgot his real name."

Dr. Facilier went over to Delaney. "I've seen the two of you together in the other dimensions." He and Delaney walked a few steps ahead of Layla. "She stole your man, she's smarter, prettier, everything you aspire to be. She makes you green with envy."

"She does."

"I can make you just like her. Your man will find you irresistible."

"You can?"

"Sure can. And she was so quick to judge. Saying I was the bad guy, calling me the Shadow Man 'cause I hid in the shadows. Do I seem like the bad guy to you?"

"You don't."

"Granted, I've done a few things in the past, I made up for it by helping all these poor unfortunate souls and what not. I can make your fantasies a reality. It's in the cards." A bunch of cards magically danced around Delaney. "Whaddya say? Shake a poor sinner's hand."

Delaney shook his hand. Dr. Facilier gave a wicked laugh and his face became a skull. A bunch of ghost danced around.

"Oh crap."

"_Are you ready?_" Dr. Facilier sang

"_Are you ready_?" The ghosts sang along.

"What did you do?" Layla asked.

"I regret whatever I did now," Delaney pulled Layla's arm and began to run.

The ghosts caught up with Layla and Delaney. "I think I saw these ghosts at Pleasure Island," Layla remembered.

"That's an actual Disney place?"

"It's not what you think it is."

The ghosts surrounded Layla and Delaney.

"Hey!" I.Q. pointed his new and improved PEO at Facilier. "I didn't see you at the Showdown at the House of Mouse."

"House of what?" Facilier asked.

"Never mind. Your fate will be the same as the other villains."

"What happened to the other villains?"

"This!" When PEO shot a laser at Facilier, Facilier lost his memory and became dazed and confused. Another shot from PEO, and Facilier was in jail with the other villains. I.Q. ran over to the girls. "You girls okay?"

"Techno? How'd you get here?" Delaney asked.

I.Q. looked confused. "Delaney?"

Layla stood up. "Yeah?" She looked at Delaney in confusion. "Was I cloned?"

Delaney stared at Layla. "Facilier made another me?"

The reality struck the two girls that they had switched places with each other. "GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!" They began to fight each other.

I.Q. pulled them apart. "Apparently you guys switched bodies."

"Say what?" The girls asked at the same time.

"Delaney's mind is in Layla's body, and Layla's mind is in Delaney's body."

"Oh," Layla, who was Delaney, said.

"Can you fix this?" Delaney, who was Layla, asked.

"Jumba said I'll have unlimited on charge on PEO after I let it charge one time. I have to turn this off and let it charge for 2 hours."

"I'm stuck like this for two hours?" The girls asked simultaneously

"Until PEO is charged. Trust me, you guys will be changed back."$

"Whatever," Delaney-Layla muttered.

"Sure thing mate," Layla-Delaney groaned.

"I'm gonna have to adjust to this too," I.Q. turned PEO back on. "I have to bring Carly and Spencer back here and find Freddie and whoever took the lamp."

"Then you'll be able to charge PEO, Techno?" Delaney-Layla inquired.

"Yeah." I.Q. inputted something in PEO, pointed at a wall, and Spencer and Carly appeared.

They gave each other hugs.

"This is the actual Spencer this time right?" Layla-Delaney asked.

"What did she mean by that?" Spencer inquired.

"It's the real Spencer," everyone but Spencer said.

"I still don't understand."

"Before we find Freddie," I.Q. pointed to Delaney and Layla, "these two have switched bodies."

"Like in Freaky Friday?" Carly questioned.

"Precisely."

"So the Australian girl is the girl named after the song, and the girl named after the song is the Australian girl?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. That makes more sense."

I.Q. checked his PEO. "PEO says Freddie and Genie, and whoever took the lamp are in China."

"So, we're going to China?"

"Basically."

"Did you know in China, Chinese food is just called food."

Everyone stared at Spencer.

...

Freddie was using karate techniques Fred taught him to fight Fred. Genie was watching pretending to be an enthusiastic sports fan.

"You're doing real good, Freddie," Fred complemented as he dodged a punch.

"I learned from the best Fred," Freddie replied back. "Why can't I use magic for this?"

"In case anything like this comes up in the real world. Use your magic only when it's absolutely necessary. Okay, I'm gonna teach you a new move."

"What?"

Fred gave Freddie a hit to the side. "I see working on your mind hasn't done much."

"We haven't done much on the mind."

"Or haven't we?"

Freddie stopped. Fred was able to knock Freddie to the ground.

"We have. We just need to work on distractions," Fred told him.

"As long as this keeps me outta the water." They continued fighting. "Do I really have to get in the water?"

"You went in the water with Sam, I'm sure you can go in the water with yourself. Truth be told, I'm still afraid of it a little."

"Pussy."

"Hey!" This must've distracted Fred, because Freddie was able to knock him to the ground. Fred got up faster than Freddie. "Good job. Now, we can work on getting you in the water." Freddie moaned as Fred chuckled. "If anything happens, I still got two wishes, right Genie?"

"Sure do Fred," Genie gave Fred thumbs up.

"Come on Freddie," Fred gestured for Freddie to step in the water.

Freddie sighed. "I guess I have no choice do I?"

Fred shook his head. "This is for our own good, kid."

...

PEO had brought everyone else over to where Fred and Freddie were training. "This is China?" Carly asked.

"As depicted in Mulan," I.Q. answered. "This is where she reported to battle as a man."

"Where's Freddie?" Spencer questioned.

"We're gonna have to find him without the aid of PEO. She needs to charge so Delaney and Layla can go back to their normal bodies."

"You have too much of an attachment to a piece of technology," Delaney-Layla commented.

"Yeah and how do you know it's a girl?" Spencer inquired.

"Let's just look for Freddie," Layla-Delaney made everyone focus on what they had to do.

"Good idea Delaney," They began heading off toward the water.

"Is that Genie floating on some giant duck?" Delaney-Layla pointed to Genie who was relaxing in the water."

"There's Freddie!" Carly observed. "Some other guy's with him."

...

"I got to do this Freddie," Fred said.

"You sure you're not really Damien trying to kill me. You said trust no one."

"But you know you can trust yourself, can't you?"

Freddie sighed. "Go ahead."

Fred dunked Freddie underwater.

...

"Oh my God, he's gonna kill Freddie!" The gang charged at Fred. The girls actually went in the water.

"HEY!" Layla-Delaney and Delaney-Layla held Fred underwater as Carly pulled Freddie onto the shore.

She pounded on his chest as Freddie coughed. "You're okay!" She hugged him as the other girls came on the shore.

"What did you do to Fred?"

"Fred?"

"The adult guy?" Layla-Delaney pointed to where they had drowned Fred. "We were just giving him a taste of his own medicine."

"I CAN'T SWIM!" Freddie dove back into the water to save himself.

"Any of you girls get what he just said?" Delaney-Layla asked. Carly and Layla-Delaney shook their heads.

After nearly 5 minutes, Freddie and Fred did not resurface. "I'm going in after them," Spencer braced himself to get in just as Freddie resurfaced with Fred.

Fred coughed. "Way to go Freddie, you just saved our life."

Everyone looked at him in suspicion. "Guys, meet me in….twenty years?" Freddie looked at him to be sure.

"Little less," Fred corrected. "Wow, you guys all look so young. I haven't seen you since I won the battle."

"So you won!" Layla-Delaney exclaimed.

"And you beat, Damien," I.Q. reminded.

"I think that's about to change," Damien was back and he pointed his mother's staff at Fred. "Any last requests?"

"Yeah, two." Fred said. "Genie. I wish it was time for the ultimate battle. Second, I wish for me to have backup, and Damien not to."

"I don't need it," Damien pointed his staff at Fred. Fred handed the lamp to Spencer before he disappeared.

Genie transported the others to volcanic mountain area. "Spencer, I'd feel safer if you gave the lamp to Carly."

Carly took the lamp from her brother. "AW COME ON!"

* * *

Will Spencer ever get the lamp? What about Sam? Will Freddie still win? Can I actually make up a good battle scene for chapter 20? Find out all this and more next chapter! By the way, Layla-Delaney is Layla's body, Delaney's mind. Delaney-Layla is Delaney's body, Layla's mind. Just to clear up confusion.


	20. The Ultimate Battle

The battle is finally here! Who will win? What are the rules? Will Freddie use his last wish? Will Delaney and Layla switch back? What will Carly wish for? What about Sam? So many questions I guess. Geez, I think this is the longest I've ever written, chapter 20. Weird. Oh well, enjoy what I have to offer, this is the.....

FINAL PART

* * *

"These are the rules according to the gold book," Genie cleared his throat and read the rules. "The loser automatically dies."

"How morbid," Delaney-Layla commented.

"Rule number two, any kind of defense and backup is accepted."

"That's good," Layla-Delaney added.

"If in the event a backup member is killed, the one responsible for killing the backup will eventually die."

"What up with all the death?" Spencer questioned.

"How do we know who the loser is?" Freddie inquired

"It just says they'll fall to their death," Genie replied.

"That will be you Benson," Damien cackled.

"This is your battleground," Genie pointed to a volcano on the left, cliffs in the middle, and a river on the right. "You can't change it."

"I will have no need," Damien kept glaring at Freddie. "Freddie will die either way."

"Don't be so cocky," Freddie told him. "That kinda thing could get you killed too."

"BURN!" Spencer shouted.

Freddie and Damien looked at him. "How is that a burn?"

"I just wanted to say burn."

"I'm ready to start," Damien pulled out a wand. "Stole it from the from some fairy."

Freddie gulped. "I don't have a wand." He looked at Genie and his friends. "Does someone else wanna fight me?"

"You're the biggest threat to me, Benson. I want what you want most."

"I just wanna save Sam."

"Don't worry, she's okay. After you die, she'll rule with me as my queen."

"Oh hell no!" Freddie made fists.

Damien cackled. "You ready Benson?"

Freddie stared down his opponent. "Bring it on!"

Carly went over to Genie. "Genie, Freddie can't fight him."

"You really have hope for him don't you?"

"Only one person can fight this and she's dead."

"No she's not. Damien said she was okay."

"Sam's alive?"

"Well yeah, Delaney-Layla over there wished they could see what Sam was dreaming. The dead don't dream do they?"

"But she was dead before Maleficent made her disappear."

"Yeah, but with sleeping death you can't magically move the body or the sleeping death goes to just sleeping. If you magically move the body again, the victim is fully awake and aware of what's going on. Besides, Mordred poisoned her, Maleficent and Damien moved her. Anyone else who interferes with the sleeping death spells already messes up."

"Genie, I wish you could take me to where Sam was."

"Your wish is my command." Genie and Carly vanished, but no one else seemed to notice because Freddie was getting his ass kicked.

...

Carly immediately noticed the 7 Dwarfs' cottage. "What's she doing here?"

"I guess Damien brought her to his aunt's world. She's probably in there."

Carly opened the door to the dwarfs' cottage, Sam was inside playing poker with the Dwarfs.

"Ha," Grumpy gave a small laugh. "Three queens."

Sam slapped his hand as he reached for the chips, which was actually jewels. "Full house."

"Dang flabit!" Grumpy sat back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Sam!" Carly distracted Sam from poker.

"Carly!" Sam ran over and gave her friend a hug. "How did you get here?"

"I wished for it. Sam, Freddie's fighting Damien."

"Freddie?"

"Yeah."

"He's gonna get his ass kicked!"

"That's why I'm here. I need you to come back to fight Damien."

"Gladly." She turned to the dwarfs. "Deal me out guys." She took her jewels she earned. "But if I fight Damien, I want normal clothes."

Carly giggled. "Genie, I wish Sam and I were back at the battleground with normal clothes."

"No prob!" Genie snapped, and the two girls were back at the battlefield.

...

Carly and Sam ran over to the other guys. "What's going on?"

No one seemed to notice Sam asked the question. "Freddie's getting his ass kicked," Layla-Delaney answered. "It feels weird saying ass like that."

"Arse," Delaney-Layla said "ass" in the Australian way. "Same for me."

"Why aren't you guys helping?" Carly questioned.

"We don't stand a chance against Damien," I.Q. replied.

"We'd need like superpowers or something to fight him," Delaney-Layla commented.

"No problem," Carly turned to Genie. "Genie, my final wish is I wish we all had superpowers."

"Which one?"

"Surprise us."

"Wait, I can't give I.Q. powers," Genie noted.

"Why not?"

"I.Q. can still fly. Flight is a superpower."

"I can." I.Q. made himself fly. "I CAN!" He flew down. "We stand some chance if we had powers." He noticed Sam. "Oh hey Sam."

Spencer and the girls noticed too. "Hey Sam."

"Nice to see they missed me," Sam commented.

"Alright guys," Genie pointed to everyone but I.Q. "Here you go." He zapped them. "Now go help Freddie!"

...

Damien and Freddie were near the top of the mountain cliffs. Damien was using magic well against Freddie. Freddie was doing his best to defend those with not only magic, but with the training Fred taught him. Most attempts were futile.

Damien aimed his wand at Freddie, and before Freddie could do anything, he found himself on the ground bleeding near the left side of the mountain cliffs.

"Sam is mine," Damien was about to kick him.

"I don't think so!" Sam hit Damien upside the back of his head.

"Sam!"

Damien glared at her. "You know I don't fight girls."

"You're fighting Freddie," She commented.

"True."

"Hey Damien!"

Damien turned around. "What?"

"Damien!"

He turned forward again. "Who the---."

Carly's foot appeared, but nothing else. She managed to trip Damien. "Hi there."

As the other four appeared, Sam ran over to help Freddie. I.Q.'s power was obviously flight, but what about the others.

"Did you all wish for superpowers? It won't work against me."

"We can sure as heck try," Layla-Delaney began circling around Damien going rapidly fast.

"Slow down!" He tried to hit her, but she was going too fast.

Meanwhile, Delaney-Layla stretched over and tickled Damien. "Our powers are here until someone wins. Might as well have some fun with it."

"What good is it just flying over someone?" I.Q. whined.

...

"Hey Fredbag," Sam shook Freddie who was semi-conscious. "Come on, you gotta fight Damien."

He opened his eyes. "Sam?" He sat up. "You're okay. How---"

"I don't know. Look, you gotta fight him okay."

"I don't know if I can. If you can't tell I'm very badly injured."

"Just get up and fight you pussy." Sam helped him stand up straight. "Here." She made a sword appear in her hands. "Don't ask me how I did that either, but it helped me win some jewels in poker." She showed him some of her winnings. "Here, have a diamond."

Freddie took one and put it in his raggedy pockets. "I know how you got magic, the same way both me and Damien did. He just knows how to use it better."

"We'll let him waste the magic on us you sneak up on him and push him in the volcano. Hell, I'll face fire to help you win and I'm afraid of fire."

"I've never killed anyone before?"

"It's manslaughter at the most. Now come on. You can totally kick his---"

Damien used his magic to push Spencer and Layla-Delaney away. He then proceeded to turn into a dragon in a way similar to his mother. He swung his spiky tail around as everyone tried to dodge it.

"Now I know I can't fight that!"

"Have some self-confidence, Fredloser." She handed him the sword.

"He can only die by falling to his death."

"Well, stab him and push him!"

Freddie gulped and went over to Dragon Damien. "HEY UGLY!" He immediately covered his mouth. Dragon Damien turned to Freddie, his tail barely hitting Carly. "Yeah you!" Freddie prepped his sword. "This is my story, and I say you die." Damien went closer to Freddie and Freddie slowly backed away.

"Dude, watch out for the cliffs!" Spencer reminded.

Freddie looked behind him. "Aw crap."

Dragon Damien opened his mouth, Freddie then had the sudden realization dragons breathed fire. He dodged to the other side just as fire came out.

"We shoulda warned you," Genie began, "dragons breath fire!"

"Thanks for the warning!" Freddie sarcastically replied. Dragon Damien kept closing in on him.

"He's gonna kill him!" Sam ran to Freddie's aid and climbed on top on Dragon Damien.

"Sam, no!" Carly ran after her to try to stop her.

"Let her go," Genie, stopped Carly. "She knows what she's doing. She loves him."

Sam had made another sword appear. Just as Freddie was about to fall off the cliff, and Dragon Damien opened his mouth, Sam plunged the sword into what was Dragon Damien's spine.

Dragon Damien screamed in agony. Freddie managed to get away. Dragon Damien stood on his back and Sam fell backwards and landed on the hard ground. Dragon Damien took Freddie in his hand (something his mother wouldn't be able to do as a dragon) and flung Freddie off the right side off the cliffs.

The gang watched helplessly from the mountains steps as Freddie plummeted into the river.

Damien turned back into normal and cackled evilly as Freddie fell. "I guess this means I'm the winner."

Freddie landed in the river and immediately opened his eyes. He was alive!

"_We all gotta face our fears someday, kid_," Fred's voiced ran through his head.

Freddie swam up for air. He decided to swim to shore. Once on sure, he magically transported himself up to the cliffs were Damien was gloating.

"Now that my main enemy is destroyed, I will rule the Disney Universe and unleash all the villains," Damien evilly cackled.

"Don't think so," Freddie turned Damien around and punched him in the face.

No one was as surprised as Damien. "You….you….I pushed you off to the side! The rules were whoever fell off the side lost and died."

"I'm just as surprised as you are."

"This is impossible!"

"Yeah, I think we clarified that."

Damien screamed and lunged for Freddie. He had his hands around his throat. "Little something the villains taught me." Freddie tried to breath, but he felt the life being drained outta him.

"Listen Gus-Gus, 'nother human."

Damien loosened his grip. "What was that?"

"I…don't…know."

Two wet mice came outta Freddie's raggedy left pocket.

"Big scary human, Jaq-Jaq."

Damien backed away. "MICE!"

Freddie sat up. He had found Damien's weakness. "He's scared of mice?" A wide grin had spread across Freddie's face. "He's scared of mice. Gus, Jaq!" The mice turned to him. "That guy's got cheese in his pockets."

Jaq and Gus smiled and licked their lips. They scurried towards Damien. Damien kept backing away to the left side of the mountain cliffs. However, he was smart enough to watch where he was going.

"You think you can make me fall? I'm more cleverer than you think."

"Cleverer?"

Damien tried to get away from Gus and Jaq, but they kept following him. "Stay back!" Damien tried to get away.

"Just face your fears already you frickin coward!"

Damien also learned a trick from his father. When he was angry, he turned totally red and was on fire. He screamed a battle cry and began a fist fight with Freddie. This time, Freddie knew some training. He was able to dodge a few hits. "You can't beat me Benson!"

"I can beat you. You're just a---"

"Don't you dare call me a coward."

"I was gonna say, you're a pussy." This distracted Damien for a split second so Freddie could knock him to the ground. Damien didn't get back up. Freddie went over to Damien. "At worst, it's manslaughter."

Damien was still alive. He kicked Freddie in the back of his leg and Freddie fell on his face. "While I was in the real world, I played victim number one in the drama club's murder mystery. Pretty convincing huh?"

"Actually, that was kinda convincing."

Damien stood up and kicked Freddie again. Freddie was near the edge. He was certain he'd fall into the river again, but this time, not resurface.

"Any last words, Benson?"

Freddie noticed Jaq and Gus cover their eyes. The sun was rising and the light was shining on the diamond in Freddie's right pocket.

"Well? I'm giving you last words. I'm that good of a villain," Damien told him.

"Yeah," he pulled out the diamond and flashed the light in Damien's eyes. Damien groaned, covered his eyes, and backed up to the left side. "Diamond's are a guy's best weapon." With his magic, he gave the diamond a sharper edge and cut Damien's arm with it, causing Damien to back up just one more step. "This seems kinda dark for a Disney story, but I gotta do this." Freddie pushed Damien into the volcano. He covered his eyes as the lava burned Damien's body. "Okay, that's a little worse than manslaughter."

Everyone came running up the mountain steps to congratulate him. "Good job Freddo." Genie gave him a hug.

"Thanks a lot guys." Freddie picked up Gus and Jaq in his hand. "I owe a big thanks to you guys."

"Not us?" I.Q. asked.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Thanks you guys. You were kinda a big help too."

"That's a little better," Delaney-Layla commented.

"Oh yeah," Carly handed the lamp to her brother. "You get the lamp now."

Spencer took it from his sister. "Awesome."

"Careful though, if lava destroys the lamp, I'm destroyed as well," Genie reminded. "And I don't wanna be destroyed."

"Okey-dokey." Spencer rubbed the lamp. "What should I wish for?"

"Hey Spencer," Layla-Delaney interrupted. "It's been a while, can Layla and I get back our own bodies?"

"Yeah," Delaney-Layla said. "I don't like speaking in Australian accents."

"You're so nice to me."

"It's just a way of making friends with you."

"So we're friends?"

"Yeah, we're friends."

"Okay," Spencer held up the lamp. "First I wish Freddie had normal clothes, because there's a giant hole."

"Yeah there's supposed to be," Freddie reminded. "It was part of Aladdin's costume."

"New hole, buddy." Spencer pointed to Freddie's area. Freddie covered it up as everyone laughed. Genie turned Freddie's outfit back to normal. "Second, I wish those mice could get back to their story."

"Bye Freddie!" Gus and Jaq waved goodbye to their human friend as they went back to their story.

"HELLO!" Layla and Delany pointed to each other.

"Oh yeah. I wish Layla and Delaney were back in their own bodies."

Genie aimed his fingers at them. "This might sting a little."

"Wait what?" He zapped them. Layla and Delaney each fell over.

I.Q. ran to Layla as Carly went to Delaney. "You girls okay?"

"Better than okay, Techno," Delaney smiled.

"I don't think it worked." Layla socked I.Q. in the stomach. "Never mind."

Layla and Delaney stood up and hugged each other. "I'm sorry I was jealous," Delaney apologized. "Who am I to stop two people who really love each other?" She put Layla's hand in I.Q.'s hand.

"Oh that reminds me," Freddie interrupted. "I need to give Sam back her diamond. It was a huge help. Where is she?" It was silent. "Guys, where's Sam?"

"When Dragon Damien flung her off his back, she fell backwards off the cliffs," Genie answered as Carly was crying.

"Is she okay?"

Carly sobbed harder, Spencer gave his sister a hug, I.Q., Layla, and Delaney solemnly bowed their heads. Genie sighed. "She didn't make it, Freddie."

"No! She's Sam. She's fallen off higher places before and lived. Well, at least she tells us that."

"She broke her neck. But the fall happened so quickly, I doubt she felt any pain." Genie took his lamp and went to Freddie. "You still have one wish Freddie."

...

Freddie ran down the mountain steps. The first thing he saw was a lifeless Sam. He took her in his arms. Genie poofed next to him. "She's really dead isn't she?"

Genie nodded. "I can't bring her back to life. Rule number three."

"I know. But I know what I'm gonna use my last wish for." Freddie held up the lamp. "Genie, I wish for your freedom, freedom so you're allowed to travel from Disney venue to Disney venue and do whatever magic you want. So, you're free."

The lamp flew up, broke Genie's cuffs, and turned his floating tail into a pair of legs. "You know, Aladdin did that in my story."

"Yeah, but in mine you were a prisoner. Now, you're not. And you have more freedoms than what you had. You were my first friend here anyway."

"I don't think I can thank you enough Freddie."

"Can you bring her to life?"

"I can't."

"But I gave you unlimited magic!" Freddie was crying. Some of his tears were falling on Sam. "Please save her." Genie shook his head. Freddie buried his face in Sam and cried.

"Think Freddie. What did the prince have to do to break the spell? What usually ended most of the Disney movies?"

Freddie raised his head and his eyes were wide. "A kiss," he whispered. "A KISS!"

"The only reason I brought you back to life in the Little Mermaid was because Sam gave you---"

"The kiss of life," they said simultaneously.

"There's only one way to find out if it'll work," Genie headed up the mountains. "I'll leave you alone for a minute." He waited until Freddie wasn't looking and secretly spied on him.

Freddie closed his eyes and kissed his Princess Puckett on her lips, with his kiss of life, as the sun began to rise.

Her eyes began to bat open. "Freddie?"

"Sam?" He hugged her tightly.

"Not breathing!" She had a hand free to pull his hair.

"OW! OW! LET GO!"

"Thanks a lot, for saving me. I guess we don't have to be enemies anymore." She held out her hand. "Shake it."

"Sam," Freddie took a deep breath. "I don't wanna be just friends, or enemies. If you woulda let me finish in the Little Mermaid, I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend." Sam shot him a funny look. "You're gonna break my arm now, right?"

Sam's hand was still out. "Well, hold my hand nub."

Freddie smiled and held Sam's hand. She put her head on his shoulder. "Sunrise is really, pretty here."

"Yeah."

"I wish we could stay here forever."

"Maybe you could," Genie and the others were behind them. "Freddie, the winner would be declared king. You can stay here."

"That sounds awesome. I---"

"But if you do stay here, only you can stay here. You can never go back to the real world either."

"Then why were we brought here by that evil vortex anyway?" Spencer asked.

"The vortex wasn't evil. That was something the replacement characters conjured up to bring you here to save them. Before they were all imprisoned of course."

"Why did it look so evil?"

Genie shrugged. "I can take you all back home now, if you want to go home of course."

Everyone looked at Freddie. Freddie held Sam's hand tighter. "Of course I wanna go home."

"I dunno if I wanna go back to Canada," Layla commented.

"You're Canadian?" Everyone asked her.

"That surprises you?"

"Even I didn't know that," I.Q. commented. "But hey, I can actually use the excuse my girlfriend lives in Canada. Do you live in Vancouver?'

"Yeah, why?"

"Avenue Q reference. I live in New York, I've seen it on Broadway seven times."

"Can we just get home?" Delaney interrupted. "It's taco night."

"Alright." Genie made four portals appear. "First one goes to Seattle."

"That's us," Carly said. "Even though we almost died on numerous occasions, it was still fun. I'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too Carly," Layla and I.Q. hugged her.

"But we'll see you guys on iCarly," Delaney hugged her.

Everyone hugged each other before the iCarly gang took their portal back home.

...

Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer fell out of their portals and landed in the Bushwell Plaza parking lot.

"Are you alright?" A British girl ran over to them. As Freddie helped Sam up, the British girl helped Spencer up as Carly brushed the dirt off her outfit.

"Thanks a lot Miss," Spencer shook the lady's hand.

"Oh Ms. Potter. Jayne Potter. With a 'Y'."

"This seems a little too familiar," Spencer rubbed his chin in thought as the other three laughed.

* * *

I ended my 1st iCarly story with a line similar to that. Okay, I lied. I will create an epilogue because I'm nice. Yes this was longer than my other stories and this is one of my favorites because it's original. Let's hope you liked this chapter. The last one might be up tomorrow night or after 4pm on Saturday (yeah, I gotta go to rehearsal on Saturday from 10-4, I love OZ). Okay so feedback on this part would be nice please. And, that's really all I gotta say.


	21. The End?

Okay, this is officially the ending. I know, boo-hoo. I hope this was cool for you guys to read because I felt cool putting this up. By the way, totally off topic shameless plug here, I saw Kramer vs. Kramer last night instead of going to bed (a choice that I paid for in the morning). AMAZING MOVIE. Won 5 Oscars. And if that movie taught me anything, it's don't mess with Dustin Hoffman. Okay, here's my epilogue, this was a last minute deal, but it's here. Please enjoy the definite final part.

* * *

8 years later:

Freddie's interviewer looked over Freddie's portfolio. "You drew these?"

"No. I.Q. Jones did. Well he created them on the internet and printed them out, but those are his original ideas."

The interviewer laughed. "What the heck kind of a name is I.Q.?"

"A nickname for a freaky genius."

"But you created the story behind the drawings, correct?"

"Yeah."

"This seems like a great idea. If it comes to theaters it'll take a few years. You could be nominated for an Oscar for Best Animated Movie. Maybe Best Original Screenplay if we play our cards right. What did you say your job is now?"

"Assistant swim coach. I'm also the assistant manager at Radio Shack."

"What's this I.Q. guy do?"

"Last I heard he works for NASA."

"Well now he and you are gonna work for Disney." He shook Freddie's hand. "Welcome aboard."

"Awesome!"

"Can you draw?"

"I know practically everything on computer arts. I can do animation effects."

"Nice job. When can this freaky genius come to California?"

"Well, he's at Niagara Falls planning to propose to his girlfriend. He should come down in a week or two."

"Can't wait to meet him. So can you come in next week to meet with some directors."

"I dunno, next week might be a little busy. I can come in two weeks along with I.Q."

"Sure thing. You could have a real career here at the Disney studios, kid."

...

As Freddie was making some adjustments to his screenplay, an instant message was coming in.

_TechnoJones3: How'd it go?_

_Fredhead: He'll see us in 2 wks when u get back._

_TechnoJones3: We sold our story to Disney?_

_Fredhead: Sure did. O, how'd it go w/ u?_

_TechnoJones3: I got seasick on the Maid of the Mist._

_Fredhead: So you didn't ask her yet?_

_TechnoJones3: No, I asked her._

_Fredhead: Details man!_

_TechnoJones3: Well once we got on land, I took back to Vancouver and then to her favorite restaurant..._

_Fredhead: Then what?_

_TechnoJones3: I decided to sing "Layla" to her. I nearly died of nervousness. At the end of the song I asked her to marry me._

_Fredhead: In front of a bunch of people?_

_TechnoJones3: At least she said yes._

_Fredhead: LOL. Wish I coulda been there. Was anyone recording???_

_TechnoJones3: Yeah, someone put it on YouTube._

_Fredhead: What's the video called?_

_TechnoJones3: "Layla makes you vomit."_

_Fredhead: YOU VOMITED!_

_TechnoJones3: I was still seasick!_

_Fredhead: Uh-huh, sure._

_TechnoJones3: Hey, how's Sam? It's getting kinda close to d-day isn't it?_

_Fredhead: Sometime next week._

_TechnoJones3: Nervous?_

_Fredhead: A little. Carly will be coming down for a couple of months though._

_TechnoJones3: That's cool._

_Fredhead: Layla still talk to Delaney?_

_TechnoJones3: EVERY DAY! I think I know who our maid of honor is._

_Fredhead: At least they're not trying to kill each other over you like when we were 16._

_TechnoJones3: Good times. I still kinda wish we could go back there._

_Fredhead: I dunno, I mean I kinda miss it, but I love the real world too._

_TechnoJones3: I guess. Listen, I gotta go. We're gonna go back to New York for __a while, then I gotta head back to NASA, then Burbank._

_Fredhead: Coolness, see you whenever._

_TechnoJones3: Ditto_

_TechnoJones3 signed out_

Freddie smiled as he got off his computer. "Guess I should put the wallpaper up in the nursery." Another instant message came up. Freddie had a wide grin on his face. He sit the bag down by the desk. "It can wait."

...

Before Freddie knew it, a week had passed. He was working at Radio Shack when Sam called him. A day and a half later, the nursery still wasn't done. An exhausted Freddie decided to surprise his wife and finish it without getting distracted from his mystery IMer. That plan didn't work out so well.

_Come on and visit Freddie, we've got a lot to catch up on._

"I really can't."

_I have something real important to tell you._

"It can wait."

_No, not really._

"This isn't another visits where I try to hook you up with anyone, is it?"

_We can make it a trip like that if you. But no, this is serious._

"I dunno man."

_Please._

"Can it wait?"

_I wish it wouldn't._

Freddie sighed. "Alright. How do you want me to get there?"

_Try the bedroom closet this time._

Freddie's computer turned itself off as he headed for his bedroom closet. "He better not be lying again or I'll seriously kick his ass."

...

Freddie opened the doors to the castle where Fred was. "Can you make this quick?"

Fred looked deep in thought. "Listen, there's been…..rumors. It's unclear whether or not they're true."

"About what?"

"Smoke's been coming out of the Forbidden mountains."

"Smoke huh?"

"The strange thing is, nobody goes near that place. Not even Maleficent's goons go there anymore. All the villains and villainous sidekicks are locked up tight in the underworld prison. And I have a giant barrier to the underground that prevents anyone from getting in."

"Except you?"

"Freddie, you cloned yourself magically one time. I reread that magic book. No clones are evil, unless the person is evil."

"You made sure Damien had no clones left did you?"

"Pretty sure I did yeah. I also had Genie patrol every venue too."

"But Damien's tricky. I betcha he's still out there. He's no ordinary Disney villain."

"He's our Disney villain. If we stopped him before, we can stop him again."

"We? There's no we this time, Fred. You're on your own."

"What? Freddie, I don't know if I can do this alone."

"You'll have Genie among a bunch of other Disney characters. You don't need me."

"Yeah, I do. I need everyone back. I'm not gonna get them back again, I know that. But I can at least get you back."

"Sorry." Freddie turned to leave.

"Why are you turning your back on this place? What happened to you?"

"I guess unlike Peter Pan, I grew up. I can't fight here man. What if something happens to me? I've got a life in the real world. I've got a family now. I can't desert Sam and the baby."

"You forget I can magically clone us."

"It wouldn't be the same. I'm sorry Fred, I don't think I'll ever come back." He began to leave

"I bet Dad would think you're a traitor."

Freddie stopped. "Take that back."

"You know he would. When you're asked to do something that means so much, you do it, no questions ask."

"Dad also said family was most important and don't turn your back to family."

"I'm your family too Freddie. I'M YOU! Don't turn your back on yourself."

"Sometimes we gotta do what's best, even if not what's right." Freddie left the Disney venue.

Fred sulked back in his throne as Genie appeared at his side. "So, how'd it go?"

"I never should have stayed here," Fred said. "I wish they never woulda came here."

"Can't grant that wish. I also can't make them forget what they've been though."

"Can you bring them back?"

"Not unless they willingly wanna return."

"This sucks," Fred crossed his arms.

"But if I'm picking sides, I kinda gotta go with Freddie."

"Why?"

"He has a life in the real world with Sam. A family, a job, a home. How would you feel if that was taken away from you?"

"I wouldn't care. I want to live there now! I regret being magically cloned now. Sure I have unlimited magic and I'm king of the whole frickin' Disney Universe. But I still want my friends, I want Sam. Freddie's got the life we dreamed of. I got this!"

"You got me."

"It's not the same as real people. Maybe I want to have someone to kiss everyday, maybe I want a family. That's never gonna happen is it?"

"Can't you create your own family?"

"Not Sam, not my friends. I'd have to create the perfect girl and God knows how awful that'll be."

Genie rolled his eyes. "Maybe you can see what he's doing now."

"I could." Fred stepped over to the magic mirror. "Hey Mirror."

"What wouldst thou like to know?" The mirror asked.

"For the thousandth time, talk normal! No fancy talk or rhyming!"

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"That's better. I wish I could see all my friends in the real world. Please."

...

_Delaney was at the Australian zoo. "Ya hungry?" She fed a joey (baby kangaroo) from a bottle. "Drink up."_

"_Delaney," one of the employees ran in. "something's wrong with the wombats."_

"_I'm not the only vet here. Get Sawyer of someone else"_

"_You're the head vet. And Sawyer didn't show up again."_

"_That buttmunch!" She stood up. "Alright."_

"_Oh by the way, they wanna put you in the paper."_

"_Again?"_

"_Well, you are the only person brave enough to swim with the crocs. Not to mention the time you helped the little mate who got locked in the aviary."_

"_Ugh, don't remind me."_

_..._

"She's doing pretty well for herself. Can I see I.Q. next?"

...

_I.Q. was finishing up some calculations. "This should do it," he inputted numbers into the computer._

"_What was wrong?" Someone asked._

"_Everything that went wrong is in here," I.Q. handed out reports each with about twenty pages. "In great detail."_

"_Thanks," everyone left._

_A scientist entered as everyone else was leaving. "I heard about your job at Disney, and your engagement. I have to say, that video was funny."_

_I.Q. rolled his eyes. "It's gotten what nearly 135 viewers?"_

"_It's jumped to about 200."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_You're a popular guy after that whole issue with the rocket."_

"_I had to speak up. If they launched that, those astronauts would've died. NASA doesn't want another Challenger doesn't it?"_

"_No. Do you have the new rocket design?"_

"_Sure do," I.Q. handed him a giant stack of papers. "Those are the same designs from different perspectives of the rocket. Copy it for the other guys too, okay." I.Q. pulled out his PEO. "The schedules for next week have now just been e-mailed."_

_..._

"I'm not surprised Techno works for NASA. What's Layla up to?"

...

"_Dumbass!" Layla stormed into someone's office. "Where's the report on Justin Beiber's overdose?"_

"_Um….I didn't really…..I forgot."_

"_You forgot?"_

"_Please don't fire me."_

"_I'm not in charge of firing people….yet. I'll cover for your ass one more time, Jeremy. You know what I have to do."_

_Jeremy moaned. He stood in front of her. "Go ahead." He closed his eyes._

_Layla socked him in the stomach. Jeremy fell to the floor in agony. "Don't let this happen again Jeremy. This magazine can't afford another screw-up"_

_..._

"Ooh, still tough. Nice to see she can still pack a punch. How about Spencer?"

...

"_I'm prepared to offer you $50,000 for this sculpture."_

_Spencer jumped in the air and squealed like a girl. "I mean, how very generous."_

"_Provided, this money goes to help save the art program at the high school you teach at."_

"_Yeah, sure. Can I keep some though?"_

"_No."_

"_AWW!"_

_..._

Fred chuckled at that. "What's Ms. Carly Shay up to these days?"

...

"_Finished." Carly printed her screenplay. "A Chance for Romance by Carly Shay," she proudly read. "I seriously hope I don't win another Oscar for this," Carly looked at her Oscars, one for Best Original Screenplay, Best Original Song (lyrics, not melody), and Best Supporting Actress. "I don't wanna buy a new shelf."_

_..._

"That's not a dream sequence for her?"

"She won all those in one night, for three different movies."

"Now I see why I used to like her." Fred laughed, and then became serious. "Now, I wanna see Sam."

"You sure you can handle that?" Genie asked him.

"I wanna see Sam."

...

_Sam entered the nursery as Freddie carried the baby in the carseat. "Nice job, Freddie. Goes good with the Pooh Bear blanket."_

"_Don't it?"_

"_Gotta hand it to you, when you say you're gonna do something, you definitely do it."_

"_You like it then?"_

"_Totally." She gave him a kiss. Sam took the baby and put it in it's crib. "I can't believe we're parents."_

"_It's so surreal isn't it?"_

"_Sure, whatever that word means."_

_He quietly laughed at his wife. "I guess I made the right choice when I chose to stay with you."_

"_I kinda owed you for saving my life."_

"_You saved mine first."_

"_Yeah, but you didn't die."_

"_I actually did. You gave me the kiss of life. When you died, I did the same thing. I just don't know why I didn't wake up as fast as you did."_

"_Maybe we should go back there one day."_

"_Sam, the place was just a fantasy. It was a one-time Disney story, it's all gone. Besides, our place is here with the baby."_

"_Yeah, you're right."_

_..._

"I don't wanna see anymore!" Fred left the throne room. Genie silently followed him, and the mirror went to sleep.

Damien quietly crept out from behind the draperies. "What is Benson doing here, when he's there?"

Another Damien crept out from another set of draperies. "He did the same thing Damien Prime did and created duplicates of himself."

"Why can't you just say clones?"

"Because I'm the smart one."

"Then that makes me the pretty one."

"Pretty ugly."

As Fred opened the doors to the throne room, the two Damiens turned invisible. "Coulda swore I heard something." He left.

"Now what?" First Damien asked.

"We don't have the powers Damien prime did. We could attempt to clone ourselves and wreck havoc on this universe. It's time for a new monarch." Smart Damien began to wickedly cackle.

"Dude, just say king!"

* * *

That's the epilogue. I totally winged it. I don't like Justin Beiber by the way, that's why he overdosed. Okay, I have some ideas. First off, a sequel may definitely be in the works. It'd be kind of a bad idea to end like that. Next item: I like to go on Deviant Art sometimes and check out some cool drawings people have. If someone wants to put up an artwork of the characters in their Disney outfits (like Carly as Snow White, Layla as Alice, etc) or their favorite scene, that'd be cool, but that's totally optional. So this is the end of iDisney, but there may be a sequel, and we'll know what kinda baby Sam and Freddie had (well I know anyway). PEACE OUT!


End file.
